The redmoon
by Diannea
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé depuis la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Mais alors que les habitants de Fork pensaient enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, une série d'événements va rapidement les faire déchanter…
1. Chapter 1

**The red moon**

**Résumé **: Cinq ans ont passé depuis la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Mais alors que les habitants de Fork pensaient enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, une série d'évènements va rapidement les faire déchanter…

**Disclaimer **: les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

**Remarque **: Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

**NdA **: Salut tout le monde !

Voici la publication de ma toute première fanfiction. Franchement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit. Mon idée de départ était juste de faire une fanfiction originale avec un pairing peu commun. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très sûre de la réaction que les lecteurs vont avoir en lisant, mais bon, j'ai décidé de poster quand même mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. J'attends vos impressions et vos conseils avec impatience. ;)

PS : Dans cette fanfiction je changerai régulièrement de point de vue. Aussi, il se peut que je décide de développer l'histoire d'autres personnages. Cela dépendra du déroulement de la fanfic. Mais le pairing principal ne changera pas, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 1

Seth Clearwater regardait les flocons de neige tourbillonner derrière la fenêtre de sa salle de classe d'un air absent. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours de Mme Deltard, son bien aimée professeur d'histoire géographie, qui avait la réputation de jeter des chaises par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle était énervée… Enfin, ce n'était pas un professeur enragé qui allait lui faire peur. Affronter des vampires buveur de sang dont la seule envie est de vous tuer était autrement plus effrayant.

Seth étouffa un bâillement d'ennui. Vivement que son bac ne soit plus qu'un lointain (mauvais) souvenir, qu'il puisse enfin se consacrer uniquement sur sa tache de second de la meute. Il aurait déjà abandonné l'école s'il avait pu, mais sa mère l'avait longuement sermonné pour qu'il finisse ses années de secondaire…

Soudain, ses oreilles hypersensibles de loup perçurent un hurlement lointain. Seth fronça les sourcils. Aucun doute, il s'agissait du hurlement d'un de ses frères. Le jeune homme concentra son attention sur les bruits extérieurs, mais le hurlement ne se répéta pas.

Fébrile, il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Jacob, son chef de meute. Il s'agita sur sa chaise pendant deux longues minutes avant que ce dernier ne lui renvoie une réponse. Seth parcourut le rapide message des yeux :

_« Reste où tu es » _

Merci Jacob pour tes précieux renseignements, soupira intérieurement le jeune homme.

Loin de rassurer le loup garou, ce message l'inquiéta encore plus et il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à l'horloge de la classe. Plus qu'une demi heure à tenir avant la fin des cours.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna son voisin de classe.

Seth sursauta et jeta un bref regard à Neka, son meilleur ami assit à coté de lui.

- Rien d'important sûrement, répondit Seth en haussant les épaules.

- Problème de chauve-souris ? insista son voisin.

Chauve-souris était leur nom de code pour le mot vampire. Neka n'était pas un loup garou mais avait malencontreusement aperçu l'un des plus jeunes Quileute se transformer devant lui. Celui-ci avait aussitôt filé mais le mal était fait. Pendant plusieurs jours, Neka avait crut devenir fou. Mais Seth, inquiet pour son ami, avait harcelé les anciens pour qu'ils acceptent d'inclure Neka aux secret.

Son ami l'avait plutôt bien pris et Seth était assez content d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier en dehors de la meute.

- Je ne sais pas ! rétorqua Seth. Mais il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Jacob m'a juste dit de ne pas bouger. Mais je suis sûr que j'ai entendu le hurlement du rassemblement.

- Quelqu'un a peut-être juste flairé l'odeur d'un vampire ? suggéra Neka pour essayer de le rassurer.

- Non, ils n'auraient pas appelé au rassemblement pour ça, le contredit Seth.

- Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans toi ! S'exclama son ami.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Seth. De toute façon le cours est fini dans vingt minutes.

- Tu n'auras plus d'ongles d'ici là, s'esclaffa son voisin.

Seth cessa soudain de se ronger les ongles et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Tu pourras prendre mes affaires ? Que j'aille directement jusqu'à eux en passant par la forêt.

- Si tu veux, accepta Neka.

- Merci, soupira Seth.

Il se précipita hors de la salle dès que la cloche sonna la fin des cours et zigzagua entre les élèves dans les couloirs pour atteindre la sortie du lycée. Il courut jusqu'à la forêt et, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir depuis la cour du bâtiment, il se transforma en loup.

Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt la présence de Leah et de Jacob dans sa tête.

_Jacob_ ? l'appela-t-il. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Embry a flairé un truc bizarre tout à l'heure…_

_Quoi ?_

_Laisse moi finir ! Un groupe de plusieurs vampires a traversé notre territoire et remonte maintenant vers le nord._

_Et ? _Questionna Seth qui se doutait qu'un appel général n'aurait pas été lancé pour si peu.

Il arrivait fréquemment à des vampires inconscients de traverser la frontière des loups garous. La plupart du temps, ces vampires ne savaient même pas qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer.

_Ils sont au moins sept ! Que des odeurs inconnues._

_sept ! _

_Bizarre hein ? _Intervint Leah. _Moi, Jacob, Embry, Paul et Jared les suivont à la trace, mais ils ont une bonne longueur d'avance. Sam et d'autres loups ratissent la forêt à la frontière du Canada…_

_Je vous rejoins, _décida Seth.

_Pas question,_ refusa aussitôt Jacob. _Il ne reste plus que quatre loups sur la réserve. Tu dois rester avec eux._

_Mais Jacob…_

_Ne discute pas, _coupa ce dernier d'un ton sans réplique.

La déception envahit le jeune homme. Encore une fois, il allait être tenu à l'écart de l'action. C'était déjà la deuxième fois ce mois ci !

_D'accord… Alors je fais quoi ?_

_Trouve les jeunes loups qui doivent être du côté de la falaise et prends leur commandement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

Aussitôt, Seth se mit à galoper vers la côte à bonne allure. Habituellement, il aurait pris ce genre de mission avec nonchalance, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude et les pensées de Jacob lui laissait penser que la menace était plus grande qu'il ne voyait. Et Jacob se trompait rarement.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva près des falaises et lança un long hurlement vers le ciel pour appeler ses camarades. Un sentiment de fierté le traversa. Il avait le commandement sur les autres, pour une fois.

_Ne t'emballe pas trop vite,_ le taquina Leah.

Seth grogna à son attention avant de réitérer son cri. Il s'éboua ensuite pour chasser la neige qui maculait son poil couleur sable et piétina sur le sol pour réchauffer ses coussinets rendus douloureux par le froid.

Bientôt deux loups arrivèrent au coude à s'arrêtèrent devant Seth et attendirent ses ordres. Le premier était brun foncé et sa fourrure était mouchetée de taches plus claires. Ils s'agissaient sans doute d'Elis. Le second était Kyle, dont la couleur sable rappelait celle de Seth.

Un autre son de course lointain leur fit tourner la tête vers le nord. Un loup couleur fauve déboula bientôt devant eux à pleine vitesse. Il freina des quatre fers dans la neige glissante pour ne pas percuter Elis de plein fouet, emporté par son élan. Le dernier loup arriva en trottinant.

Incapable de communiquer avec eux sous sa forme animale, Seth se transforma en humain et frissonna un instant dans le froid glacial. Seulement vêtu d'un short, le jeune homme sentait la neige se poser et fondre sur sa peau.

Jacob avait beau se vanter à qui voulait que les loups garous ne craignaient pas le froid, Seth en était moins sûr… Plus résistants, certes, mais insensibles, ça non. En tout cas, pas sous forme humaine.

Seth coupa rapidement le territoire en plusieurs morceaux et en attribua une partie à chaque loup. Missions : patrouiller. Il se réserva celle qui passait près de la maison des Cullen. Le jeune homme comptait passer au raz du pavillon pour informer Edwards de la menace.

Etant donné qu'aucun des loups ne semblaient avoir de choses à faire remarquer, Seth reprit se transforma à nouveau et partit. Il entendit les autres loups faire de même, chacun partant dans une direction différente.

_Et bien, heureusement que tu n'es pas chef de meute,_ commenta sa sœur. _Tu n'as aucun charisme !_

_Tais toi !_ bouda Seth, vexé. _Tu ne serais pas meilleure chef que moi._

_Même bien pire,_ s'esclaffa Jacob_._

Leah se contenta de grogner pour répondre.

Seth courut plusieurs minutes dans la forêt à une vitesse modérée pour ne pas se fatiguer. Etant le seul loup garou expérimenté dans la réserve pour le moment, il était conscient que si une menace se présentait, il serait le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la maison des Cullen et lâcha un jappement bref. Aussitôt, un vampire apparut à une fenêtre du premier étage et fit signe au loup qu'il avait entendu le message.

_Faites attention à Renesmée,_ souffla Jacob dans la tête de Seth.

Ce dernier s'éboua et repartit vers la forêt pour continuer sa ronde. Surveiller le territoire était une mission à la fois ennuyante et fatigante mais il n'avait pas le droit de relâcher sa concentration. Tous ses sens devaient être en alertes, prêt à déceler la moindre menace_. _

Après une demi heure passée le museau au raz du sol pour détecter une quelconque odeur de vampire, Seth avait mal au cou et aux épaules. Il suivait la progression de Jacob et Leah pour tenter de calculer le temps qu'il allait devoir rester dans cette position. Les deux loups garous remontaient toujours vers le nord.

Le jeune homme commençait à perdre toute notion de temps lorsqu'il nota un changement dans la direction empruntée par le reste de sa meute et les quelques loups de la meute de Sam.

_Vous avez bifurqué non ?_ Questionna-t-il soudain.

_Oui tu as raison,_ réalisa soudain son chef. _On se dirige vers l'est à présent._

_C'est bizarre non ? Les vampires courraient plein nord, et tout d'un coup, ils ont changé de direction ?_ dit Seth d'un ton perplexe.

_Peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste sortir au plus vite de notre territoire ?_ Suggéra Leah.

_Ça fait un bail que vous n'y êtes plus !_ la contredit son frère.

Leah ne répondit rien et le silence s'installa.

_De toute façon, on finira bien par savoir où il vont,_ finit par dire Jacob. _Accélérons,_ ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Leah.

Arrivé à la limite de sa zone de sa patrouille, Seth s'accorda une minute de répit.

Une bourrasque de vent agita les arbres autour de lui et ébouriffa sa fourrure. Des craquements inquiétants animaient la forêt plongée dans le noire.

Soudain un chuintement déchirant retentit à sa droite. Un arbre venait de s'effondrer sur le sol. Seth se tourna dans cette direction, tout ses sens en alerte. En même temps, il sentit soudain la panique dans l'esprit de Jacob et de sa sœur.

_Ils on fait demi tour !_ Rugit Jacob. _Il nous on éloignés de la réserve et ont fait demi tour ensuite !C'est un piège._

Les deux loups repartirent soudain en direction de la réserve à toute vitesse.

Un autre coup de vent amena à Seth une odeur bien connue.

_Ils sont ici,_ dit-il calmement à son chef.

L'inquiétude de sa meute submergea ses pensées.

_On c'est fait avoir comme des bleus !_ gronda Jacob avant de jurer.

_Seth, s'il te plait, ne fais rien de stupide,_ supplia Leah. _Sam à fait demi tour lui aussi, ses loups ne mettront pas plus d'une demi heure à rentrer, signala Jacob. Tu dois tenir jusqu'à là. Evite le combat à tout prix !_

_Que cherche ces vampires ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait demi tour ?_ Interrogea Seth.

Jacob ne répondit pas. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

_Sam a prévenu les loups encore sur la réserve. Ils ne devraient pas tarde à te rejoindre. Ne t'approche pas des vampires Seth, compris ?_

Ignorant les recommandations de son chef, Seth se précipita dans la direction des buveurs de sang.

_Seth !_ jappa Jacob._ C'est un ordre._

_Ils se dirigent droit sur la ville !_ s'exclama le jeune homme sans s'arrêter._ Ils auront le temps de tuer deux dizaines de personnes avant que vous ne soyez rentrés !_

Jacob hésita.

_Tu vas le laisser aller là-bas ?_ s'indigna Leah. _Tu ne peux pas le laisser affronter sept vampires !_

_Je ne serais pas seul !_ _Les autres loups seront avec moi, nous sommes cinq !_ rétorqua Seth.

_Vas y,_ accepta finalement Jacob. _Mais je ne veux pas que vous ailliez directement au combat, contentez vous de les retarder assez pour qu'on vous rejoigne._

L'arrivé d'un loup détourna l'attention de Seth. Il reconnut Kyle. Sans même se jeter un regard, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun d'accord vers les vampires. Mais Seth s'arrêta soudain et lança un hurlement lugubre.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, tu vas te faire repérer !_ le fustigea Leah dans sa tête.

_Je dois distraire les vampires, non ?_ rétorqua Seth. _Autant les prévenir qu'on est là, c'est déjà une bonne distraction je trouve._

Il entendit un loup répondre à son appel de l'autre coté de la forêt. Bientôt, des hurlements effrayants retentirent de partout.

_Jacob, dis à Sam de dire aux autres qu'on va encercler les vampires. On ne s'approche pas d'eux._

Le message passa rapidement et Kyle disparut dans les bois. A nouveau seul, Seth s'appliqua à roder autour des vampires sans pour autant se trouver assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils se sentent menacés.

Un grondement sonore sortit de sa bouche et il lança un jappement d'avertissement aux vampires. Des hurlements retentissaient de toute part si bien qu'il était impossible de deviner le nombre de loups garous.

Les vampires ennemis ralentirent. Sans doute étaient-ils indécis sur le comportement à adopter.

Seth profita de ce moment de flottement pour courir droit sur eux. Ils s'arrêta à quelques centaines de mètre, les menaça durant quelques instants avant de repartir au galop dans le sens inverse. Ses frères l'imitèrent et bientôt, les vampires étaient harcelés de tout coté.

Le jeune homme surveillait également la progression de sa meute pour calculer le temps qu'ils auraient à tenir les vampires à l'écart de la ville.

Soudain, un jappement de douleur retentit à sa droite. Seth se précipita aussitôt vers le son pour porter secours à son frère, mais fut vite obligé de freiner brusquement. Un vampire venait d'apparaître devant lui, un rictus rageur collé au visage.

Seth sentit Jacob et Leah se tendre mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Le loup garou comprit vite que les vampires s'étaient séparés pour affronter chacun d'entre eux séparément.

- Vous avez tous un timbre de voix différent, pour qui sait le remarquer, l'informa le vampire d'une voix traînante. Il était évident que vous n'étiez que cinq. Bon, (le vampire se frotta les mains) je n'ai plus qu'à choisir la manière dont je vais te…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Seth venait de lui bondir dessus. Le vampire esquiva l'attaque et s'esclaffa… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne comprenne que Seth n'avait jamais cherché à l'attraper. Il l'avait tout simplement poussé du chemin et courrait maintenant vers son frère en détresse.

Le jeune homme arriva vite sur une autre scène de combat, dans une petite clairière sous la neige. Aucun relief sur le terrain n'aurait pu lui servir de cachette. Aussi, il s'approcha sans chercher à se camoufler.

Son allié était visiblement en mauvaise posture. Du sang dégoulinait le long de ses longs poils et les os de sa patte droite avaient traversé la peau. Il peinait à esquiver les attaques du vampire en face de lui.

Seth se jeta sur le buveur de sang sans hésiter et vit du coin de l'œil l'autre loup s'effondrer sur le sol en gémissant. Il attrapa un bras du vampire et le broya sans ménagement en le secouant dans tous les sens.

Le vampire cria de douleur mais réagit en projetant violemment ses jambes dans les côtes de Seth qui étouffa un cri en les sentant se briser sur le coup. Il lâcha le vampire et recula, s'ébouant pour se remettre d'aplomb. Le loup garou savait qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer l'aide de son frère. Avec des os dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas guérir de manière naturelle.

Le loup garou grimaça lorsqu'il sentit ses côtes de réparer. La sensation était vraiment désagréable.

Le vampire en face de lui comprit que son adversaire était déjà guéri et jura. Il courut vers le loup qui se campa sur ses pattes pour le recevoir sans broncher. Mais au dernier moment, le vampire bondit par dessus lui pour atterrir dans son dos. Seth savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se retourner. Il se contenta donc de rouler sur le côté en espérant échapper à l'attaque du vampire. Il se redressa ensuite en une seconde et se retourna en montrant les crocs.

C'est à cet instant que le premier vampire, distancé par Seth un peu plus tôt, déboula dans la clairière. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers le loup gisant sur le sol et Seth fut obligé de retourner auprès de son compagnon pour le protéger des deux vampires. Impossible pour lui d'en attaquer un seul sans que l'autre ne blesse encore plus son ami.

Seth ne savait plus quoi faire lorsque soudain, il vit une ouverture dans la garde du premier vampire. Sans hésiter, il se jeta sur lui.

Lejeune homme comprit trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et se retrouva bientôt encerclé dans un étau de fer. Les bras du vampire étaient maintenant enroulés autour de sa cage thoracique.

Le loup garou se débattit violemment, grognant, jappant alors que l'étau se resserrait lentement. En vainc.

_Seth_ _!_ crièrent Jacob et Leah dans sa tête.

_J'ai perdu,_ marmonna celui-ci. _Désolé…_

Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsque plusieurs de ses côtes cédèrent brusquement sous la pression imposé par le vampire.

Les autres membres de sa meute hurlèrent de désarroi face leur impuissance.

Le vampire semblait décidé à prendre son temps pour savourer la douleur qu'il infligeait à son prisonnier. Les yeux brouillaient par la douleur, Seth distingua tout de même le deuxième vampire attraper son ami blessé par le cou.

_C'est fini,_ pensa-t-il. _Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa sœur et de son chef._

Mais alors qu'il s'était résolu face son destin funeste, l'étau de fer disparut soudainement. Le loup sentit ses pattes se dérobées sous lui et il tomba lamentablement dans la neige. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette humaine plaquer son adversaire au sol.

_Les Cullen !_ Pensa-t-il, soulagé, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La bibliothèque de Voltera est sans doute la plus précieuse qui existe au monde, songeait Caïus en déambulant dans les nombreuses allées de la pièce. Le vampire s'ennuyait depuis plusieurs heures et n'avait trouvé d'autre occupation que de se rendre à la bibliothèque, pour trouver un quelconque lecture.

Caïus fit courir sa main le long d'une étagère et attrapa un livre au hasard. Il parcourut quelques pages des yeux mais se rendit très vite compte de l'inintérêt de ce livre. Il le referma donc sèchement et le remit à sa place.

- Maître, intervint un de ses gardes derrière lui, Heidi ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, peut-être pourrions nous nous rendre à la salle des trônes pour l'attendre ?

Caïus ignora le garde et continua à errer entre les étagères. Comme le montrait ses yeux rouges, il n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Au contraire, les deux vampires qui l'accompagnaient semblaient assoiffés. Caïus n'aurait pas dit non à une petite friandise, mais il aimait tout autant laisser ses gardes assoiffés souffrir à côté de lui.

Le vampire se retourna vers l'étagère devant lui pour masquer le rictus satisfait qu'avait pris son visage et attrapa un autre livre au hasard. « Les plantes médicinales d'Amazonie ». Mais comment un livre aussi inutile avait-il pu arriver là ? Et pourquoi la bibliothèque n'était-elle pas mieux rangée ? se demanda Caïus avec exaspération.

Il se promit d'y remédier en allant demander à des Volturi de la remettre en ordre. Il était prêt à faire intervenir la totalité de la garde pour retrouver une bibliothèque descente. Il imagina Jane, Felix et Alec en train de ranger des livres et une pointe d'amusement le traversa. Ils seraient furieux d'avoir à faire une chose pareille… Ce n'en était que plus tentant.

Non, finalement lire ne l'intéressait plus, il allait plutôt aller faire un petit encas. Caïus se dirigea gracieusement vers la salle du trône, suivit par ses garde assoiffé. La plupart des vampires du château s'y trouvaient déjà rassemblés.

Lorsqu'il vit son frère, Aro lui sourit d'un air joyeux.

- Caïus, je ne t'attendais plus !

Ce dernier ne répondit rien à cet enthousiasme puéril si agaçant et se contenta de jeter un regard irrité à son frère. Il ne comprenait pas cette joie déplacée dont Aro faisait preuve à longueur de journée. Un peu de retenu ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

Le Volturi fut distrait de ses pensées par l'arrivé imminente d'Heidi. Une odeur alléchante envahit la salle du trône et une certaine tension s'installa entre les vampires présents.

On ne voyait jamais aussi bien qu'à cet instant l'équilibre précaire qui régnait entre tous ces vampires et c'était à la fois assez effrayant pour Caïus de se dire que cette bande de buveur de sang féroce guettaient le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part et de la part de ses frère pour s'en emparer et le tirer à leur avantage, mais aussi très excitant de savoir qu'il contrôlait tous ces vampires à sa guise.

N'ayant pas particulièrement faim, Caïus se dirigea vers un jeune humain qui ne devait pas avoir dépassé la vingtaine. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air ahuri avant de reculer précipitamment vers le fond de la pièce. Il butta soudain contre le mur et lâcha un petit halètement étouffé.

Avec nonchalance, le vampire se rapprocha lentement de sa proie, savourant l'odeur de sa peur et appréciant son air terrifié.

L'humain semblait essayer de se fondre dans la cloison sans toutefois y parvenir. Caïus l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Le jeune homme lâcha un cris de douleur lorsque ses os se brisèrent net. Hum… Les humains étaient vraiment trop fragiles.

Le vampire attrapa les cheveux de sa victime et tira sa tête en arrière. Elle opposa vainement un résistance dérisoire jusqu'à ce que qu'il ne plonge ses dents dans la chair de son cou.

Caïus sentit le sang au goût de fer envahir sa bouche et son monde se résuma brutalement à boire encore et encore ce délicieux liquide. Il entendit vaguement les côtes de sa victime se briser sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur le faible corps entres ses mains.

Une alerte se mit en marche dans sa tête lorsqu'un vampire passa derrière lui et un grondement sourd monta de sa poitrine. Personne ne lui volerai sa proie. Mais l'individu derrière lui s'éloigna rapidement et le fondateur put pleinement se concentrer sur sa victime.

Une fois son repas terminé, il laissa le corps sans vie de sa proie choir sur le sol et regarda autour de lui. Quelques humains étaient encore vivant, mais il n'avait plus soif. Aro était encore en train de parler avec l'un d'entre eux. Quelle sale habitude. Marcus était déjà assis dans son trône et semblait… s'ennuyer. Caïus le rejoignit en un éclair et s'assit lui aussi dans pour admirer le spectacle.

Il nota l'absence de nombreux vampires de la garde. Demetri et Jane étaient partis en Afrique régler une affaire d'enfant immortelle. Alec restait dans sa chambre parce que sa sœur était partit en mission. Chelsea était en ville pour renouveler sa garde robe accompagnée par son mari Afton. Caïus ne s'en plaignait pas. Il détestait celle-ci, ou plus précisément, il se méfiait de son don effrayant.

Le vampire regarda un instant ses doigts couverts de sang et jugula la pulsion qui le poussait à les porter à sa bouche pour les lécher. Pas très royal comme comportement… Il ne comprenait pas comment Aro arrivait à boire sans perdre une seule goutte de sang. Aucun autre vampire à sa connaissance ne pouvait se vanter de finir son repas sans au moins une goutte de sang au coin de la bouche ou une tâche sur ses vêtements…

Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et Alec pénétra dans la pièce accompagné par trois autres gardes et un vampire étranger. Caïus les jaugea du regard. Les vêtements des gardes étaient déchirés. Le fondateur comprit aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient battu contre l'étranger. Ce dernier était visiblement sous l'emprise du don d'Alec.

Aro rejoignit son siège, une moue déçue sur le visage. Il aimait prendre son temps pour déguster sa victime, habituellement.

Les autres Volturi mirent un peu trop de temps au goût de Caïus pour réintégrer leur rang. Le fondateur pinça les lèvres mais ne fit pas de commentaire. L'individu inconnu était la priorité.

- Alec, marmonna Aro d'une voix douce, que nous ramènes-tu là ?

Le jeune homme sourit à ses rois et s'inclina devant eux dans une révérence parfaitement maîtrisée.

- Maitre, ce vampire était en train de chasser dans Voltera lorsque ces gardes (il désigna les trois autres vampires du doigt) l'ont découvert. Il l'on aussitôt arrêté, mais il s'est montré plus résistant que prévu…

- Depuis quand un vampire seul peut-il mettre trois de nos soldats en déroute ? Le coupa Caïus, en fixant les gardes d'un air flamboyant.

Ces derniers se raidirent et s'inclinèrent sans rien dire. Lorsque Caïus avait quelque chose contre vous, mieux valait faire profil bas pour ne pas se retrouver avec la tête en moins.

- Maître, si je peux me permettre, intervint Alec d'une voix neutre, ce vampire possède une vitesse impressionnante qui, je pense, relève d'un don personnel…

La jalousie étreignit le cœur du fondateur à ces mots. Encore cette histoire de don ! Dans leur monde, les vampires avec des dons rendaient les autres dépendant d'eux. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

Il aurait tout donné pour posséder un don tel que celui de Jane. Malheureusement il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à devoir se débrouiller sans aucun talent particulier. Enfin, il avait développé ses capacités physiques à un niveau que les Volturi, possédant un don ou pas, n'étaient pas prêt d'atteindre.

Caïus sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit que l'attention générale était braquée sur lui et hocha sèchement la tête pour signifier à Alec qu'il trouvait cette raison recevable. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je suis finalement arrivé sur les lieux et j'ai arrangé la situation, repris le garde d'une voix toujours monocorde.

Il se permit un léger sourire évocateur que Caïus déchiffra aussitôt. Alec avait tout simplement privé l'étranger de tous ses sens.

- Ah ! Alec, que ferions nous sans toi ! S'exclama Aro avec bonhomie. Libère donc notre invité, qu'il puisse s'exprimer.

Caïus reporta son attention sur le vampire recroquevillé au pied d'Alec, comme le reste de la salle. Une fumée noire sortie de ses yeux, de sa bouche et de ses oreilles pour rejoindre les poings du jumeau de Jane. L'étranger cligna des paupières, totalement ahuri. Un des gardes le remit brutalement sur ses pieds et le tourna face aux fondateurs.

Aro se frotta les mains, un grand sourire accueillant collé au visage.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il.

L'individu se contenta de tourner la tête d'un air butté.

Caïus serra les poing, il détestait ce genre de comportement et n'avait qu'une envie : remettre ce vampire à sa place.

Sans étonnement, il vit Aro descendre les marches pour se placer devant l'étranger. Ce dernier ne broncha pas lorsque le vieux vampire effleura son épaule de la main.

- Cyril, tu savais que chasser à Voltera était interdit, pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à tuer des humains. Tu connais la sentence réservée à ceux qui ne respectent pas la loi, n'est-ce pas, Cyril.

Un léger sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Caïus qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

Le prisonnier, puisque s'en était un, perdit toute son assurance à ces mots.

- Je… Je… S'il vous plait, mon roi. Je ne voulais pas… J'avais soif. J'ai fait un si long voyage depuis l'Est.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'une telle excuse est recevable ? demanda Caïus d'un ton incrédule. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles ! Tu aurais pu chasser dans n'importe quelle ville d'Italie. C'est de la pure provocation !

Sans attendre, le vampire se retrouva à côté de son frère, face à l'étranger. Il agrippa la tête de ce dernier entre ses mains et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

- J'étais venue vous voir, se défendit l'individu d'un ton paniqué. Il… Russie.

- Chasser dans notre ville n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon pour amorcer une rencontre, souffla Caïus d'un ton doucereux en augmentant la pression de ses mains.

- Mon frère, calme toi, intervint Aro en posant une main sur son bras. Ecoutons ce que notre invité a à nous dire.

Mais Caïus n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

- Non, s'il vous plais, les loups garous…

La tête de l'étranger se détacha de son corps à cet instant. Satisfait, Caïus eut un rictus froid et retourna vers son trône.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, le fustigea son frère. Il allait parler d'une chose importante.

- Ne l'as-tu pas vu dans son esprit ? demanda Caïus d'un ton nonchalant.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas tout regardé. Je me suis concentré sur ces derniers jours.

- Peu importe, je ne pense pas qu'il avait des informations intéressantes de toute façon…

Aro soupira d'un air exaspéré mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Caïus était lui aussi inquiété par les dernières paroles du vampire. Les loups garous ? Il n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis quelques temps déjà, et la perspective d'avoir à se battre contre ces monstres ne l'enchantait guère. Ils étaient de redoutables ennemis et le fondateur était bien placé pour le savoir, ayant presque été tué par l'un d'eux, plus d'un millénaire auparavant. Il en avait gardé une haine viscérale pour tous les individus de cette espèce et, à son plus grand désarroi, une phobie incontrôlable envers les loups.

Quelque chose se tramait à l'est, et Caïus eut soudain le pressentiment qu'il allait bientôt regretter sa vie ennuyeuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**The redmoon**

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

NdA : Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Si l'action n'est pas encore au rendez vous, soyez sûr qu'elle arrive à grands pas… N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 2

- Tu crois qu'il va se remettre rapidement ? Questionna une voix anxieuse.

- je pense oui, répondit une autre, plus aigu.

- Carliste a dit qu'il allait aller mieux assez rapidement ! Renchérit une troisième.

- Le pauvre, tout de même.

- Chut ! vous parlez trop fort, s'exclama la première.

Seth ne comprenait qu'à moitié les chuchotements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, encore assommés. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? se demanda le jeune homme. Ah oui, les vampires, se remémora-t-il.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit. Il avait vraiment cru mourir dans cette forêt, étouffé par un vampire sanguinaire.

Mais cet apaisement fut de courte durée. Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres loups ? se demanda-t-il.

Inquiété par cette pensée, le jeune homme chercha à ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil agressa immédiatement ses pupilles et il sentit des larmes affluer vers ses yeux en résultat. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pouvoir enfin observer son environnement.

Il jeta un regard ahuri à Leah, Jacob et Emmett qui le regardaient, penchés au dessus de lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge était trop sèche. A peine avait-il eu cette pensée qu'un verre d'eau apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il remercia Edward d'un regard avant de le boire d'une traite, s'étouffant à moitié avec.

- Doucement ! Le gronda sa sœur tandis qu'il toussait à s'en cracher les poumons.

- Ils vont bien, le rassura Edwards qui avait perçu ses pensées. Tout le monde est sauf. Kyle est en mauvais état, mais il s'en remettra.

En soupirant, Seth se renfonça dans ses oreillers.

- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ! Tu n'imagines pas l'état dans lequel nous étions lorsque ce vampire t'a attrapé, dit Jacob en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Leah grimaça pour appuyer ses propos. Seth remarqua que sa sœur avait les yeux rouges et larmoyants. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle est pleurée pour lui ? Sa froide et insensible sœur avait perdu son sang froid ? Voilà qui était plutôt incroyable...

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le salon des Cullen, d'où la présence de ces derniers.

- Qu'est-il arrivé après que je me sois évanoui ? Questionna-t-il.

- Jasper, Bella, Emmett et moi sommes arrivés sur les lieux et nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de mettre les vampires en pièce, expliqua Edwards. Ils n'ont pas voulu se rendre.

Seth observa un instant Edward avec gratitude et admiration. Le Cullen avait toujours été pour lui un modèle idéal. Encore plus maintenant qu'il lui devait la vie.

- Tu me flattes là, s'esclaffa celui-ci.

...Comme Jacob qui lui aussi était une sorte de modèle pour Seth.

- Maintenant je me sens plutôt insulté, commenta Edwards avec un sourire.

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! bouda Seth.

Les autres ne firent pas de commentaire, habitués à ce genre de dialogue à demi oral.

Seth essaya de se redresser mais lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Tout son corps était douloureux.

- J'ai des trucs de cassés ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

- Avait, corrigea Leah. Ce n'était que des os mineurs, ils se sont ressoudés rapidement. Enfin, tu avais quand même la moitié des côtes cassées, le diaphragme explosé, une épaule en miette et une vilaine griffure sur le flanc droit…

- Yeurk ! s'exclama Seth en fronçant le nez. Je suis content de ne pas avoir vu ça.

- J'aurais aussi aimé ne pas avoir vu ça, renifla sa sœur en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Hé ! c'est pas ma faute. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, s'insurgea Seth.

- Et tu as très bien agi, le félicita Jacob. Peut-être un peu trop téméraire à mon goût…

- Jacob, le jour ou tu cesseras d'être le plus téméraire des hommes, tu pourras lui faire la morale, intervint une voix espiègle.

Le visage du loup garou se fendit d'un large sourire et il se retourna pour couvrir Renesmée d'un regard amoureux. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Tu nous as fait vraiment peur, n'empêche, continua la jeune fille.

Seth lança un sourire d'excuse à la petite amie de son alpha.

- Désol…

- Ne t'excuse pas, intervint Emmett qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors. Nous aurions du partir vous aider plus tôt. Nous avons hésité trop longtemps.

Seth haussa les épaules.

- Le principal, c'est que vous soyez arrivés à temps.

- Vous restez dîner ? demanda Esmée en s'approchant à son tour. Il fait nuit, et c'est l'heure du repas.

Jacob accepta aussitôt l'offre mais Leah la refusa. Après s'être attardée encore quelques minutes, elle quitta la maison sans se retourner.

Seth était un peu déçu que sa sœur n'arrive pas à apprécier les vampires. Les Cullen étaient des gens parfaitement fréquentables et ils s'étaient battus au côté des Quileutes plus de fois qu'ils ne l'auraient pensés au premier abord. Certes, ils ne sentaient pas très bon, mais Seth ne s'en rendait même plus compte à présent, tellement il s'était habitué à leur odeur.

Oui… Il avouait. Il passait trop de temps chez les Cullen. Mais ils étaient toujours ravis de l'accueillir, alors pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ? Et puis, son chef de meute habitait pratiquement ici, alors…

- Où est Bella ? demanda Jacob, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Partie chasser, répondit aussitôt Renesmée.

Seth tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais on le força aussitôt à se rallonger.

- Je n'ai plus mal nulle part ! protesta-t-il, agacé d'être materné.

- Par précaution, tu attends que Carliste t'es ausculté pour faire le moindre mouvement, c'est clair ? Ordonna Jacob.

- Oui, oui, soupira le jeune homme.

Il ne se serait jamais opposé à son chef, surtout un chef aussi respectable que Jacob. Une lueur de révérence et d'envie traversa les prunelles noisettes du jeune homme. Il aurait tellement aimé être aussi fort que lui.

Seth était un descendant direct de leur ancêtre loup, pourtant, il était moins puissant et moins efficace que Jacob. Et sa faiblesse avait mis sa vie en danger encore une fois. Le dépit s'empara de lui. Jacob avait beau lui avoir répété de nombreuses fois que le talent ne dépendait pas uniquement de la force, qu'il était particulièrement doué pour gérer les relations au sein d'une meute, Seth n'était pas convaincu.

A quoi pouvait bien servir un tel don lors d'un combat ? Et puis, savoir gérer une meute était tout de même beaucoup moins impressionnant qu'avoir une carrure aussi carrée que celle de Jacob ou de Sam. En plus dans une meute composée de trois individus, ce talent se montrait rarement utile. Un don pour rassembler les gens autour de toi, avait un jour dit Edwards…

Youpi, je sais me faire rapidement des amis, la belle jambe, ironisa Seth pour lui même.

Il chassa ses pensées moroses lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il exagérait. Il adorait sa vie et n'avait vraiment aucune de raison de se plaindre. Après tout, il avait une famille aimante, des amis gentils, une meute super. Sa vie était remplie d'action et d'aventures rocambolesques qui aurait méritées qu'un auteur y consacre ses écrits. Son corps résistait à la plupart des blessures physiques et ne pouvait pas tomber malade.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une compagne pour que tout soit parfait. Mais le jeune homme hésitait à s'engager. Il ne voulait pas agir comme Sam avait agi avec sa sœur. Il n'avait pu que constater la peine et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti devant cet abandon et refusait de faire subir une chose pareille à une fille. De même, il ne souhaitait pas non plus sortir avec n'importe qui juste pour s'amuser. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait aisément pu trouver une petite amie…

Sûrement finirait-il un jour par se résoudre à trouver une petite amie quelconque, mais en attendant, il espérait toujours trouver La bonne personne. Même si la chance de la trouver était minime, sept loups garous avaient déjà trouvés la leur.

Seth ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas cette chance lui aussi, de rencontrer l'amour avec un grand A.

Son imprégnée.

* * *

Tanya Denali repoussa loin d'elle la carcasse de l'élan qu'elle venait de vider de son sang et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Elle glissa un regard à sa sœur qui buvait un autre cervidé un peu plus loin et attendit patiemment que celle-ci finisse son repas.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux jeunes femmes sentirent plusieurs fois l'odeur de vampires inconnus. Dans cet endroit perdu au milieu de la montagne, une telle affluence de vampires était vraiment étrange. Un sentiment d'inquiétude les traversa et elles décidèrent d'en parler avec le reste de leur clan dès leur retour de chasse.

Soudain, Tanya entendit un bruit de course qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Interdite, les deux Denali s'arrêtèrent et prirent une position défensive.

Un grand vampire au corps trapu apparut soudain entre les arbres. Kate ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'homme se jeta sur elle avec un grondement de rage.

Tanya ne fit pas un geste pour aider sa sœur et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le méchant vampire tomba soudainement en arrière, parcouru de spasmes violents, tandis que Kate le regardait d'un air légèrement amusé.

- Je crois que tu t'es attaqué à un adversaire trop fort pour toi, commenta Tanya avec un sourire.

- Moi peut-être, répondit le vampire d'une voix hachée.

- Comment ça ? questionna Tanya, soudain agressive.

L'ennemis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Craignant que les compagnons de ce vampire se soit attaqués aux leurs, les deux sœurs coururent à perdre haleine pour rejoindre leur maison. Une odeur de fumée parvint à leurs narines sensibles et l'inquiétude étreignit leur cœur.

Kate cria soudain de surprise et d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit l'état de leur maison. Elle était en feu et le toit n'était déjà plus qu'une masse noircie qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Sans se préoccuper de la dangerosité du feu pour elles, les deux Denali se précipitèrent dans leur logement, appelant désespérément leurs amis.

Aucune trace de vie quelconque ne se manifesta. Tanya se résolut donc à sortir de cette fournaise. Elle attrapa sa sœur par le bras.

- Garrett, criait cette dernière.

- Kate viens. Il faut sortir d'ici !

- Non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas Garrett.

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là ! Il est sûrement sorti depuis longtemps.

Kate se laissa finalement traîner à l'extérieur.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, la fustigea Tanya. Rien ne dit qu'ils étaient dans cette fichu maison. Cherchons les.

L'odeur entêtante de la fumée les empêchaient de distinguer le parfum des membres de leur clan. Les deux sœurs durent se résoudre à chercher des traces visibles de leurs amis.

Cette entreprise leur prit plusieurs minutes, plusieurs minutes pendant laquelle leur inquiétude augmenta lentement.

Enfin, Tanya repéra des traces dans la neige. Elle les suivit avec sa sœur jusqu'à une clairière qui s'étendait entre les pins de la forêt. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'avancer, des bras l'encerclèrent brusquement.

Elle se débattit en vainc et vit que sa sœur avait elle aussi été capturée.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont avec les autres ? demanda l'un d'eux à ses compagnons.

Il avait un accent très marqué. Un accent du nord.

- Tu as vu leurs yeux ? sans aucun doute, répondit un autre.

D'un commun d'accord, les deux Denali les suivirent sans protester. Ces vampires allaient les conduire directement jusqu'à leur famille.

* * *

Jane volturi marchait dans les couloirs du château de Voltera. Elle venait à peine de rentrer d'une mission passionnante en Afrique et était déjà convoquée dans la salle du trône pour faire son rapport. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller voir son frère Alec.

Elle était donc d'une humeur exécrable lorsqu'elle se présenta devant Aro.

Surprise, elle constata que ni Marcus, ni Caïus n'était dans la pièce. Marcus ne ratait jamais les audiences dans la salle du trône, et même s'il arrivait fréquemment à Caïus de ne pas y assister parce qu'il les trouvait trop ennuyante – pas assez de meurtres pour le moment d'après lui – généralement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jane, le fondateur était toujours présent. Après tout, elle était l'une de ses gardes préférées.

- Maître, souffla la jeune femme en s'inclinant profondément devant Aro.

- Jane, ma chère, enfin rentrée d'Afrique. J'ai hâte de t'entendre raconter cette passionnante histoire, roucoula Aro en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait de son garde.

Jane se redressa et fixa son chef de ses yeux impassibles. Puis, elle sourit d'un air angélique quand Aro l'embrassa légèrement.

Le fondateur retourna vers son trône.

Elle aimait lorsque son maître exprimait la position de garde privilégiée qu'elle avait auprès de lui. Cette place était à l'origine de la jalousie de plusieurs Volturi, et Jane se délectait de leur mécontentement.

Alec lui non plus n'était pas très content lorsqu'il avait appris que sa sœur avait partagé le lit de leur roi. Il lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre. Mais Jane lui avait répliqué qu'il n'avait en rien le droit de s'impliquer dans sa vie sexuelle.

Elle adorait occuper cette position particulière chez cet homme qu'elle admirait tant malgré toutes ses années passées à le servir. Jamais elle n'oublierait qu'il les avait sauvés, elle et son frère, alors qu'ils brûlaient sur un bûcher. Et puis… Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il était très doué, au lit.

Le sourire d'Aro s'élargit et Jane fut certaine qu'il avait deviné ses pensées. Elle lui envoya un regard aguicheur, ce qui amusa le roi. Puis, elle lui obéit et raconta sa visite en Afrique dans les moindres détails.

En sortant de la salle, elle eut du mal à se retenir de courir vers les appartements de son frère avec un grand sourire. Elle conserva son air impassible et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre.

La jeune femme effleura la porte du doigt et attendit qu'Alec lui ouvre.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui la réceptionna avec un sourire affectueux. Alec était la seule personne qui comptait vraiment aux yeux de Jane. La seule personne qu'elle aimait, la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre. Se séparer de lui était toujours un déchirement.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, sœurette.

Après cette rapide étreinte, les deux jumeaux évoquèrent les dernières nouvelles. Jane fut ravie de raconter sa mission à son frère et ce dernier lui narra les derniers événements du château.

- Et c'est la pagaille depuis que ce vampire est venu, conclut Alec. Caïus et Aro se sont même disputés. Ils ne sont pas d'accord. Faut-il envoyer les Volturi en Russie, ne faut-il pas ?

- Ça explique qu'Aro était seul pour m'accueillir. Mais, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelques loups garous font des leurs en Asie. Qui ne veut pas envoyer la garde ?

- Aro prétend qu'une bande de quelques loups garous n'est pas un problème majeur pour le moment et Caïus soutient qu'ils doivent être exterminés, il est prêt à conduire l'expédition lui-même.

- Caïus veut se battre contre des loups ? voilà qui est inhabituel, commenta Jane. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ferai ce qu'on m'ordonnera de faire, répondit Alec en haussant les épaules. L'une et l'autre solution me convienne.

- Hum… Moi je pense que jouer la prudence est plus sûr. Autant détruire ses loups avant qu'ils ne se multiplient.

- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de les massacrer, s'esclaffa son frère. Lorsqu'il s'agit de carnage, tu es toujours d'accord avec Caïus de toute manière.

Jane haussa les épaules mais sourit à son frère. Il arrivait si bien à la percer à jour.

- On manque un peu d'action en ce moment, se justifia-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas voyant mais je dirais que l'action arrive à nous, de toute manière, marmonna Alec d'un ton badin.

- J'espère bien, soupira Jane. Tu te souviens de la chasse que tu m'as promise il y a quelques mois ?

- C'est bien possible, oui, sourit Alec.

- Ça me tenterai bien, pas toi ?

Son frère hocha la tête à sa plus grande joie.

- Je vais demander à Marcus, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord, dit-il en entraînant sa sœur hors de la chambre.

* * *

Un bruit tonitruant retentit dans tout le château de Voltera lorsqu'une table explosa en morceaux après avoir frappée un mur avec une force surnaturelle. Caïus regarda un instant son ouvrage d'un air noir, comme si cette malheureuse table était à l'origine de son énervement.

Le banc ouvragé en chêne massif suivit la table dans le mur, ainsi que diverse autres meubles.

Une fois que tous les objets de la pièce furent cassés, le fondateur se mit à faire les cent pas. Le visage tordu dans un rictus de haine, le corps tendu, les poings serrés, il se laissait envahir par la rage. Du venin au goût amer envahit sa bouche.

Un garde estival pénétra soudain dans la pièce, alerté par le bruit, mais recula précipitamment en voyant le regard de pur rage que lui envoyait son roi. Il savait comme tous les gardes qu'il était très mauvais de se trouver auprès de Caïus lorsque celui-ci était énervé. Sous peine d'avoir une fin tragique et prématurée.

Caïus se retrouva seul à nouveau. Encore une fois, son vote était passé à la minorité ! Comment ses frères pouvaient-ils être assez bête pour ne pas envoyer une escouade de gardes régler le problème des loups garous ?

« Tu es influencé par ta haine envers les enfants de la lune » lui avait dit Aro. L'imbécile.

Décidé à faire changer son frère d'avis, Caïus décida de revenir à la charge.

Sinon, je détruis la totalité du château, en commençant par ses appartements, pensa le vampire avec un sourire méchant.

Il chercha Aro et eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il se trouvait en compagnie Athenodora et Suplicia. Son frère lui lança un sourire éclatant auquel Caïus répondit par un regard sombre. Il était sûr que son frère avait décidé d'aller rentre visite à sa femme uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer.

Caïus argumenta sur sa position après avoir salué son épouse et celle de son frère. Toujours énervé, il savait que la moindre petite contrariété suffirait lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de se jeter à la gorge du vampire en face de lui. Mais ce dernier le savait sans doute déjà, sachant interpréter la plupart les expressions de son frère si colérique.

- Nous avons bien d'autres problèmes en se moment, finit par soupirer Aro.

- Crois-tu vraiment que laisser la population de loups garou augmenter réduira notre masse de travail ? Gronda Caïus.

- Rien ne saurait prouver les paroles de cet individu… Tu l'as tué trop vite pour que j'ai pu juger de la véracité de ses paroles.

- Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? siffla dangereusement Caïus.

Athenodora leva un bras pour effleurer de la main celui de son mari. Le vampire l'ignora mais se calma légèrement malgré lui.

- Reconnais ton erreur, rétorqua sèchement Aro. Tu n'aurais pas dû tuer se vampire. C'est de ta faute. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Il ne sert à rien de discuter de cela.

- Pourquoi ne pas jouer la prudence ? Pourquoi ne pas aller massacrer ces loups garous maintenant ? Il suffirait d'envoyer quelques gardes.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le mot prudence sortir de ta bouche un jour, mon frère, ricana Aro. Tu te fiches de la prudence. Je sais que tes motivations sont tout autre. Tu ne cherches qu'un nouveau jeu pour te distraire, et un massacre en Asie est l'occasion parfaite.

- Mes motivations ne diminuent en rien mes arguments. Pourquoi attendre pour régler un problème qui ne fera que prendre de l'ampleur ?

- Tu exagères les choses, cher frère et…

- Je veux conduire une expédition en Asie, et je conduirai cette expédition, le coupa Caïus. Avec ton approbation ou non.

- Tu créerais la zizanie dans nos rang, protesta Aro. Souhaites-tu nous affaiblir ?

- Cela ne dépend que de toi, mon frère. Approuve mon choix et personne ne sera troublé. Et puis, tu sais que Jane me suivra, si je lui promets qu'elle pourra user de son don telle qu'elle l'entend…

- Tu es vraiment agaçant, Caïus, marmonna Aro. Vas y si tu tiens tant à rencontrer des enfants de la lune.

Caïus retint un sourire triomphale. Il quitta la pièce quelques instant plus tard, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Athenodora s'excusa auprès d'Aro et de son amie pour suivre son mari dans le couloir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude pour son époux si impulsif.

- Reviens moi, souffla-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Caïus la regarda d'un air moins dur qu'à son habitude.

- Me penses-tu trop faible pour affronter quelques loups garous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Bien sûr que non, se défendit sa femme.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de parler, cherchant ces mots avec précaution.

- Je sais simplement que d'habitude, tu aurais délégué la tache sur quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il s'agit de loups…

- Et bien cette fois, je n'en ai pas envie, rétorqua Caïus.

La reine acquiesça lentement en se mordant la lèvre. Elle savait que son mari était terrifié par les loups, bien qu'il soit incapable de l'admettre.

Soudain Caïus l'attira dans une étreinte brutale et embrassa ses lèvres.

- Tu penses trop, gronda-t-il à son oreille.

- Empêche moi donc de penser, rétorqua Athenodora en souriant d'un air mutin.

Une lueur sauvage apparut dans les yeux de son mari et elle frémit d'anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**The redmoon**

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

NdA : Salut tout le monde !

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction!^^ Il est un peu plus long que les deux précédents et l'intrigue commence à se dévoiler. Ce n'est pas encore dans se chapitre que Seth et Caïus vont pouvoir se rencontrer, mais le moment se rapproche ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Garrett essaya pour la énième fois de se libérer du vampire qui l'entravait sans résultat.

Il cessa soudain de gigoter en entendant d'autres individus venir dans leur direction et reconnut sans peine parmi eux les pas de Kate et de sa belle sœur.

Il ne fut donc pas étonné lorsque trois vampires arrivèrent en tenant les deux jeunes femmes. Kate avait l'air soulagé de le voir saint et sauf. Elle lui sourit d'un air serein. Tanya à côté d'elle avait l'air tout aussi heureuse de revoir sa famille en vie.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de fausser compagnie à nos chers amis, dit celle-ci.

Sans se faire prier, Kate électrocuta les vampires qui la retenaient prisonnière, libérant Tanya du même coup. Cette dernière, rageuse de savoir sa maison détruite, ne laissa aucune chance aux vampires et les acheva alors qu'ils étaient encore à terre.

Garrett ne bougea pas lorsque sa bien aimée le libéra de son geôlier. Il avait déjà testé son don et ne souhaitait pas le recevoir à nouveau. Une fois suffisait amplement pour qu'il plaigne presque les cinq vampires qu'elle avait mis K.O. en moins d'une minute. Presque. Ces vampires étaient vraiment des incapables.

Le révolutionnaire prit un malin plaisir à achever son tortionnaire.

- Bon, je crois qu'on est à la rue, fit-il remarquer en se redressant.

- Allons-nous aller à l'hotel ? demanda Tanya.

Tout le clan était déstabilisé par la perte de leur habitation.

- Tous nos souvenirs viennent de partir en fumée, soupira Carmen d'un ton dépité.

- On pourrait se rendre chez Carliste ? Suggéra Tanya.

- Mais d'où sorte ces vampires ? questionna Kate. Quelqu'un a-t-il reconnu leur accent ?

- Peut-être un accent russe, non ? proposa Eléazar.

- On va chez Carliste ? insista Tanya.

- Oui ! Ça me ferait plaisir de rendre une petite visite à notre famille, intervint Carmen. nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis deux ans.

- Renesmée doit-être totalement adulte à présent, renchérit Tanya.

Tous savaient que cette joie était feinte et exagérée mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Pleurer leur maison perdue et leurs affaires envolées ne les ramènerait pas et les déprimeraient seulement un peu plus.

* * *

Une Bentley zigzaguait entre les voitures dans le centre ville de Fork. A son bord, Jacob savourait le dernier cadeau de sa bien aimée en testant sa vitesse dans la petite bourgade. Autant dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Assise sur le siège passager, Renesmée souriait d'un air amusé.

- Ne la casse pas le premier jour où je te l'ai offert, prévint-elle.

- Mais non, pas de risque, rétorqua le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils rentraient d'une visite à Charlie qui s'était éternisée, et Jacob raccompagnait sa bien aimée chez elle.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes passer ton permis ? Questionna Jacob sans cesser de regarder la route.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Renesmée en haussant les épaules. Pour l'instant ça me plait assez bien d'être transportée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils eurent la surprise de voir les Denali et les Cullen en train de discuter. Seth était là lui aussi, à coté d'Edward. Depuis son altercation avec des vampires, Carliste avait voulu le garder un œil sur lui, le temps de son rétablissement.

Renesmée sortit de la voiture et courut jusqu'aux invités qu'elle salua avec enthousiasme. Jacob se contenta d'un signe de tête dans leur direction. Il remarqua que leur visage était marqué par la tristesse et s'interrogea.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Tanya lui expliqua rapidement la situation, ce qui laissa le loup garou perplexe.

- D'autres vampires ont brûlé votre maison ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

La vampire haussa les épaules, mais hocha la tête.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre vous, cette brusque augmentation du nombre de vampire dans le coin ? Demanda Seth. On a eu exactement le même problème ici. D'où viennent tous ces vampires ?

Personne ne sut répondre à la question mais l'inquiétude de chaque vampire présent devint palpable.

- Quelque chose est en train d'arriver, marmonna Bella d'un ton anxieux. Je le sens.

- Alice, tu n'as rien vu ? Interrogea Carliste d'un ton soucieux.

- Rien du tout, avoua la jeune femme. Il faudrait que je me concentre sur la chose, mais le problème c'est justement qu'on ne connaît pas le problème. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur quelque chose que j'ignore, mais je vais essayer quand même.

Tout le monde l'entendit marmonner quelque chose sur le mal de crane qui accompagnerai immanquablement ce travail et Jasper la serra contre son torse pour la consoler.

- On aurait dû interroger un de ces vampires, regretta Garrett.

Jacob croisa le regard de Bella et se rendit tout de suite compte qu'ils partageaient la même inquiétude : Renesmée. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme attrapa sa fille dans ses bras, pour se rassurer.

La vie était si belle depuis cinq ans, un événement inattendu allait-il encore tout venir bouleverser ? Lui qui avait cru que Fork serait tranquille après le départ des Volturi, il s'était bien mis le doigt dans l'œil.

* * *

Une quinzaine de silhouettes silencieuses courraient dans la plaine vaguement éclairées par la lumière pâle de la lune. Caïus et ses Volturi venaient tout juste de traverser la frontière de la Russie et se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'Oural.

Le fondateur se demandait s'ils allaient devoir traverser la montagne pour attendre leur but, ou si rester dans la partie européenne du pays suffirait. Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil à Demetri mais ne lui posa pas la question, ne souhaitant pas briser sa concentration.

Si la mission s'éternisait, il leur faudrait chasser avant de rentrer. Le vampire n'avait rien contre : plus l'expédition serait longue et moins il ne retournerai s'ennuyer au château rapidement. Une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé effleura les pensées du fondateur. Pourquoi restait-il à Voltera s'il s'y ennuyait tant ? A vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée… Pour le pouvoir, sans doute. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis le jour de sa transformation ? Il n'aurait pu le certifier, les premières années de sa vie paraissaient si lointaine à présent.

Un souvenir fugace s'empara de lui durant un instant, manquant de le faire trébucher. Il se revit debout sur le plus haut toit de _la _cité, l'embrassant du regard avec possession. Sa ville. Celle qu'il avait gagné après de multiples combats, la plus grande à des lieus à la ronde. Une odeur d'épice et de parfum s'élevait au dessus des bâtiments, un brouhaha important montait des rues principales de la ville, signe d'agitation.

Sans hésiter, le vampire sauta dans le vide.

Caïus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait oublié cette scène depuis longtemps. Comment s'appelait cette ville aujourd'hui ? Il ne savait pas.

Une pointe d'un sentiment étrange, mêlant nostalgie et résignation le traversa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il serait incapable aujourd'hui de retrouver cet endroit. Dire qu'il avait presque mit plus de temps à obtenir cette satanée ville qu'à mettre le monde des vampires à ses pieds.

Mais à quoi bon repenser à une telle futilité maintenant.

Le vampire remarqua soudain leur direction : droit sur la capitale. Il interpella Demetri.

- Évitons Moscou et passons au sud.

Tous obliquèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ces gardes avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Alec, Felix, Jane et Demetri étaient souvent envoyés tous les quatre en mission lorsqu'un événement important requérait l'attention des Volturi. Les autres étaient d'exemplaires soldats que Caïus avait choisi en connaissance de cause, trop heureux de voir la moue mécontente sur le visage de son frère lorsque ce dernier avait appris que la plupart de ses meilleurs éléments partaient pour la Russie. Il ne s'était pas interposé et s'était contenté de jeter un regard peiné à Caïus… Qui lui avait sourit.

Les Volturi arrivèrent assez rapidement en vue de la montagne, peu de temps après avoir laissé la capitale derrière eux. La perspective d'avoir une chaîne de montagnes à franchir ne fit ciller aucun garde. Pour un vampire, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que de courir dans la plaine.

La neige qui craquait sous leurs pieds devint de plus en plus dense et les vampires durent bientôt avancer dans un mètre de neige. Leur efficacité à déblayer le terrain aurait mis toutes les saleuses au chômage.

Le soleil se leva lentement, illuminant leur peau de manière très peu discrète. Caïus dut surveiller ses gardes pour qu'ils ne passent pas trop près d'endroits fréquentés par des humains et fit tuer chaque personne qui les vit.

Ces précautions ralentissaient leur avancée et frustré grandement tous les vampires. Mais le fondateur n'avait pas le choix. Si les Volturi eux-même arrêtaient de respecter les règles qu'ils éditaient, le blond ne donnait pas longtemps au monde des vampires pour sombrer dans le chaos.

Aucun des membres de l'expédition n'émit de commentaire sur le paysage, aveugle à sa beauté sauvage. Peu d'homme s'aventurait aussi loin dans la montagne et la nature y était préservée. D'immenses étendues blanches parsemées de sapins se déroulaient sur les flancs des monts déchiquetés pointés vers le ciel. Un chamois cherchait de quoi se nourrir en grattant le sol de ses pattes, une centaine de mètre en contrebas. Le vent agitait les branches des arbres et soulevait les longs manteaux des vampires.

Un loup hurla dans le lointain et tous les vampires tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

- Ce n'est qu'un loup, les rassura Demetri. Ceux que nous cherchons sont encore loin.

Les gardes reprirent leur marche mécanique sans un mot. Tous étaient perdus dans des pensées que l'impassibilité de leur visage ne pouvait pas dévoilé. Mais même si une certaine sérénité flottait sur leurs traits, Caïus savait que ses Volturi s'impatientaient de plus en plus. Ils avaient soif.

- Patience, finit par dire Caïus en voyant un garde lancer un regard en coin à un village dans une vallée.

Le fondateur avait bon espoir qu'ils atteignent leur but avant le lendemain soir.

Sinon, nous allons finir par arriver devant l'océan pacifique, se dit mentalement le vampire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement nager et préférait éviter de porter des vêtements détrempés sur son dos, tant qu'à faire.

Caïus déglutit lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent lui apporta soudain l'odeur alléchante et humide d'un humain. Un feu brûlant se déclencha aussitôt dans sa gorge, déstabilisant par sa puissance. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement et il dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour s'empêcher d'aller chasser cet humain.

La situation ne pouvait plus s'éterniser. Ses gardes avaient besoin de sang, et lui aussi.

- Nous chasserons, cette nuit, dit-il aux autres Volturi.

Ces derniers marquèrent leur approbation d'un signe de tête ou affichèrent un air soulagé.

Ils dépassèrent l'Oural en fin de journée, laissant les montagnes escarpées derrière eux.

Caïus en avait marre de ce blanc qui agressait sans cesse ses rétines. L'Italie et ses couleurs chatoyantes lui manquaient, et il avait finalement hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Pourtant, le vampire savait qu'il allait encore voir de la neige pendant un long moment : Demetri se dirigeait à présent droit sur la Sibérie.

A mesure que le temps passait, Caïus se rendait distraitement compte de la baisse progressive de température sans en être affecté.

Le blizzard se leva bientôt, à la grande satisfaction du fondateur qui ordonna à ses troupes de profiter du mauvais temps pour aller chasser.

- Vous avez une heure, prévint-il avant de s'éloigner dans une direction.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il atteignit une route et se contenta de la suivre. Toutes les routes menaient à des hommes.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un vieux pick-up apparaisse au loin. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, le vampire se planta au milieu de la route et attendit simplement que son repas vienne à lui.

L'homme au volant klaxonna de toutes ses forces et fit crisser ses pneus. Pas assez vite. Le vampire se prit la voiture de plein fouet. Le choc le fit reculer, mais il ne broncha pas.

Une fois le véhicule arrêté, il arracha la portière du conducteur et attrapa l'humain totalement ahuri à l'intérieur. Ce dernier se débattit faiblement mais Caïus n'eut aucun mal à le sortir de son épave. Il lui mordit la gorge sans préambule, trop pressé pour s'amuser à lui faire peur. Le corps devient mou entre ses mains mais le vampire n'y prêta pas attention.

Une fois son repas achevé, il replaça l'homme dans sa voiture et fouilla une de ses poches. Il en sortit un briquet et mit feu au véhicule pour effacer toutes traces de son passage.

Le vampire fut de retour au point de rendez-vous avant les autres. Il se contenta d'attendre, ignorant le froid et la neige qui tombaient sur ses cheveux et son manteau.

Demetri fut l'un des premiers à revenir.

- Combien de temps allons nous encore devoir supporter toute cette neige ? s'enquit-il auprès de lui.

- Pas plus d'une demi journée tout au plus, répondit le garde.

Caïus acquiesça.

- Peux-tu juger du nombre de loups garous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je devrais, mais quelque chose produit comme des interférences, expliqua le vampire en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis, j'ai plus de mal à distinguer les loups garous que les humains ou les vampires. Mais je pense qu'ils sont plusieurs.

- Sont-ils établis loin les uns des autres ?

- Et bien non, justement, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont regroupés…

- C'est absurde, les enfants de la lune sont des solitaires. Il se déplacent seul ou en couple.

- Je sais cela, mais je vous dis ce que je perçois.

Caïus resta pensif un moment. Voilà qui était bien étrange.

Lorsque l'heure fut écoulée, il lança l'ordre du départ. Mais avant que les Volturi aient fait le moindre pas, la voix d'Alec retentit.

- Où est Afton ? questionna-t-il.

- Encore en retard, dit Jane d'une voix traînante en regardant dans une direction.

Tout les vampires suivirent son regard et observèrent Afton courir jusqu'à eux.

- Jane, appela simplement Caïus.

Le vampire en retard s'effondra en pleine course et se mit à crier. Le fondateur le laissa se tortiller sur le sol pendant plusieurs secondes avant de demander à Jane de cesser.

Le garde resta sur le sol, sonné.

Caïus le regarda d'un air excédé. Comptait-il passer le reste de sa journée étalé sur le sol ?

- Jane, appela-t-il à nouveau.

Mais Afton se redressa précipitamment. Il chancela jusqu'au groupe et se mit à sa place. Son visage exprimait toute l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit. Pathétique, pensa Caïus.

Ils reprirent leur route, plein Nord. Encore une centaine de kilomètres et ils marcheraient sur la banquise !

Caïus ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin. Bien qu'il ne craignait ni le froid, ni la neige, ni la pluie, il avait toujours préféré les pays chauds.

Soudain Demetri s'arrêta, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

- Ils ne sont plus très loin, gronda-t-il.

Plus attentif, les Volturi parcoururent les derniers kilomètres qui les séparaient de leurs ennemis en prenant garde à rester face au vent. L'odeur des loups garous parvint bientôt à leurs narines sensibles. Si le parfum de ceux-ci était au début supportable, il devint vite intolérable et les vampires furent obligés d'arrêter de respirer.

Aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient plusieurs… Certains devaient être transformés en loup à l'heure actuelle. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, étant donné que la lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Trop préoccupé pour penser à lui-même, Caïus ne ressentait pas encore les effets de sa phobie.

Les vampires s'accroupirent au milieu des arbres à la lisière d'une forêt et regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux d'un air totalement ahuri. Caïus ravala l'exclamation incrédule qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres et sentit la peur le submerger.

A quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas, dans une sorte de cuvette naturelle, une véritable ville semblait s'être implantée. Au milieu de nulle part. Les maisons, qui étaient en fait des sortes de grandes tentes en peau ou en toile, s'élevaient par dizaine. De grands feux de camp illuminaient les rues et d'autres, plus petits, se trouvaient parfois devant les tentes. La ville était en effervescence et malgré l'heure tardive de nombreuses personnes se pressaient dans les rues.

Ah… et aussi, des loups garous se déplaçaient tranquillement parmi eux sans déclencher le moindre affolement. Une femme parlait avec l'un d'eux au coin d'une rue, un enfant jouait tranquillement entre les pattes d'un autre.

Caïus sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Ils devaient être plusieurs centaines ! Cette découverte était totalement affolante !

D'un geste, le fondateur fit signe à ses troupes de reculer et ils quittèrent les lieux sans bruit. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour être sûr de ne pas être repérés, tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Leur calme légendaire était parti en fumée devant le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, et ils étaient plus que troublés.

- Comment est-ce possible ? répétait Alec d'un ton perplexe.

- Jamais je n'aurais penser qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux, renchérit Demetri.

- Mais les loups garous ne sont-ils pas censés vivre en solitaire ? questionna un autre.

- ça n'a pas de sens, une ville de loup garou.

- Voilà ce dont parlait le vampire venu à Voltera !

- Les loups garous s'entre tus à chaque fois qu'ils croisent leurs semblables, c'est bien connu. Qu'est-ce qui a pu les pousser à s'allier ainsi pour former une ville ?

- Un leader ? proposa Alec. Quelqu'un qui aurait réussi à leur trouver un but commun.

- Un but, quel but ?

- On s'en fiche, ce ne sont que des loups garous ! Tant qu'ils restent en Russie…

Des exclamations retentirent pour approuver ou au contraire réfuter les paroles du dernier garde qui avait parlé.

Caïus restait silencieux, hésitant. Il ne savait que penser. Que faisait tous ses loups garous ici ? Si Alec avait raison, quel était leur but ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils rassemblés ? Et comment l'information avait-elle pu rester secrète aussi longtemps ?

Sûrement qu'ils tuent tous les vampires qu'ils croisent, songea le fondateur en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, le but des loups garous lui apparut comme une évidence et il s'arrêta.

Au même instant, Jane plaça des mots sur ses craintes :

- Je suis la seule à penser qu'il n'y a qu'une seule menace assez grande pour forcer un groupe aussi important de loup garou à se réunir ? s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée devant les faibles capacités mentales de ses camarades. Nous, ajouta-elle d'un ton lugubre. Les vampires.

- Tu crois qu'ils veulent prendre leur revanche ? Questionna Demetri en fronçant les sourcils. Ça se tient, après tout. Les vampires ont massacré la plupart d'entre eux…

- On sera donc les premiers à les recevoir, marmonna Afton d'un ton inquiet. Les Volturi ont tué plus d'enfants de la lune que tout autre clan.

- Toutes ces spéculations ne mènent nulle part ! grogna un garde. Vous vous faites sûrement peur pour rien.

- Je n'ai pas peur, sifflèrent plusieurs vampires à l'unisson.

- Cessez donc de parler, gronda finalement Caïus d'un ton agacé.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir l'un de ses frères sous la main à cet instant. Aucun des vampires présents ne pouvait réellement l'aider. Ils étaient bien trop jeune pour avoir un avis aguerri sur les questions que Caïus se posait en se moment. Il était néanmoins d'accord avec Jane. Les vampires risquaient bientôt d'avoir à faire face à la plus grande menace qui n'avait jamais existé.

Aucun clan ne pourrait résister à l'attaque de centaines de loups garous. En fait, leur race risquait l'extinction en ce moment même. Et comme si cette pensée ne suffisait pas, sa phobie commençait à se faire ressentir.

Pour une fois, le vampire décida de penser avant d'agir. Trop de choses dépendaient de la décision qu'il allait prendre. Il ne pouvait pas agir dans le seul but de satisfaire ses pulsions meurtrières.

Que faire ? La situation était trop inédite et effrayante pour qu'il puisse prendre une réelle décision. Les affronter était exclu. Leur nombre était plus que suffisant pour anéantir son groupe.

Caïus s'enjoignit au calme. Il sentait le regard anxieux de ses gardes peser sur lui et savait qu'ils attendaient des ordres auquel ils se plieraient sans hésitation. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait prendre la décision. C'était son rôle, et il s'en acquitterait au mieux.

- Afton, Demetri, Ellana, Damien, appela-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Vous rentrez à Voltera et vous informez mes frères du problème. Séparez vous et empruntez des chemins différents. Ne vous arrêtez pas en chemin, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, songea Caïus. Il était sûr qu'au moins un des gardes parviendrait jusqu'à Voltera, où il informerait Aro de la situation. Ensuite, ce dernier pourrait agir en conséquence et… Caïus ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait après, mais ce problème ne le concernait pas vraiment pour le moment. Il avait encore autre chose à faire en Russie.

- Les autres, vous restez ici, déclara-t-il.

La mine perplexe des vampires autour de lui l'aurait presque fait sourire dans une autre situation. Tous semblaient persuadés que Caïus allait tenter de combattre les monstres.

- Mission d'espionnage, ajouta le vampire pour se faire comprendre.

Aussitôt, les visages devinrent très attentif.

- Cela va sans dire mais interdiction de se faire repérer. Ils ne doivent surtout pas nous voir. Si les loups garous voient l'un d'entre nous, nous sommes tous morts.

Caïus leur ordonna de travailler par équipe et répartit les vampires en groupes de trois.

- Récoltez le plus d'informations possibles sur eux. Evidemment n'emportez absolument rien, tout doit rester sur place. N'importe quelle information pourrait s'avérer utile dans l'état actuelle de nos connaissances. Efforcez vous de découvrir leur nombre, ce qu'ils veulent vraiment, qui ils sont. Vous n'avez pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

- Mais ils sentiront forcément notre odeur, protesta un jeune gardes.

Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans les yeux de Caïus alors que certains fronçaient le nez d'un air dégoûté.

- Nous allons tous changer d'odeur, expliqua Alec.

- Je ne compr…

- En gros, tu dois sentir horriblement mauvais pour qu'ils ne puissent pas percevoir ton odeur, grommela Jane d'un ton dégoûté.

- Maître, qu'allez vous faire ? questionna Alec.

Le fondateur hésita. Il aurait bien voulu superviser les opérations sur le terrain, mais sa peur des loups garous l'empêcherait de s'approcher d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans un lieux infesté de ses pires cauchemars.

- Il faut effacer les traces de notre passage à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde, je m'en charge avec… toi, toi et toi, dit-il en désignant trois vampires du doigt.

- Le vent et la neige auront bientôt chassé toutes traces de notre passage, de toute manière, dit Alec en haussant les épaules.

- Nous ne prendrons aucun risque, rétorqua sèchement Caïus. Rendez vous ici au levé du jour, au plus tard.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, signe habituel de son anxiété. Finalement, il aurait préféré rester tranquillement à Voltera, plutôt que de venir ici.

Le doute le tiraillait malgré lui. Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? N'auraient-ils pas mieux fait de partir pendant qu'il en était encore temps ? Il chassa ses interrogations en secouant la tête. Il prenait TOUJOURS les meilleurs décisions et avait TOUJOURS raison. Il avait fait le meilleur choix possible et ses gardes performants allaient réussir l'irréalisable : pénétrer dans le campement des enfants de la lune pour rassembler des informations. Ensuite, ils rentreraient tous à Voltera. Il se répéta inlassablement ses quelques phrases pour les imprimer dans sa tête.

Pour passer inaperçu, Caïus dut lui aussi se résoudre à étaler toutes sortes de choses dégoûtantes sur ses vêtements et sur sa peau...

Il fit ensuite signe aux trois vampires qui le secondaient dans sa mission et quitta les autres gardes sans un regard, déjà totalement concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Jane souffla d'exaspération en regardant les deux gardes qui devaient l'accompagner dans sa mission. Ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement performant. Enfin, peut-être qu'à ses yeux, aucun autre vampire qu'elle était performant. Alec l'était.

Elle lança un regard dédaigneux au vampire le plus proche d'elle. Celui ci baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il était si… quelconque. Cheveux bruns, taille moyenne, aucun don particulier, pas d'aptitudes physiques hors du commun. Jane se demandait ce que ce vampire faisait là. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses conseils éclairés, il n'était âgé que de quelques années.

Le deuxième garde était peut-être un peu mieux ? Plus beau que le premier – c'était déjà pas mal – avec une carrure impressionnante. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés retombaient sur deux yeux brûlant de cruauté.

La Volturi devrait se contenter de ces deux vampires. Enfin, elle pourrait toujours les envoyer faire le guet ou les jeter sur les loups garous si elle avait besoin d'une diversion pour s'enfuir…

Les différents groupes formés par Caïus se partagèrent la ville.

- Allons y, ordonna Jane à ses deux boulets. Nous avons hérité du quartier ouest. Nous allons contourner la ville par la forêt et entrer par l'ouest.

Les deux autres opinèrent sans un mot et ils se mirent en route. Le groupe descendit dans la vallée et décrivit un large cercle autour de la ville, restant à couvert des arbres pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Un rempart en bois avait été érigé autour des habitations. Des silhouettes apparaissaient parfois au sommet du mur pour scruter l'horizon. Sûrement des gardes. Les patrouilles étaient régulières et Jane put compter le temps qui s'écoulait entre chaque garde.

Elle sut donc parfaitement à quel moment s'élancer vers la ville pour ne pas être repéré. Quelques centaines de mètres la séparait de la muraille, elle les franchit à toute vitesse.

_Plus qu'une minute._

Elle bondit sur le rempart sans effort et se tint en équilibre sur un poteau de bois durant une demi seconde. Elle s'accroupit sur le chemin de ronde et lança un regard circulaire à la ville en dessous d'elle. Où atterrir pour ne pas se faire remarquer ?

_45 secondes_

- Derrière la tente grise, à trois heure, proposa le vampire brun.

- Tu es fou ! s'exclama l'autre un peu trop fort. Tu ne vois pas que c'est un endroit fréquenté ?

_30 secondes_

Jane garda ses yeux fixés sur une tente brune en peau de bête épaisse. Son groupe pourrait se cacher derrière sans craindre d'être découvert, dissimulé par les autres habitations autour.

_15 secondes_.

- La marron à cinq heure, souffla-t-elle avant de sauter dans le vide.

_10 secondes._

Une cinquantaine de mètres les séparait de cette tente, une distance dérisoire pour des vampires comme eux.

_9 secondes._

Elle prit un virage à quatre vingt dix degrés, dérapa dans la neige, puis disparut derrière la tente marron. Elle souffla un instant avant de ce rendre compte du problème qu'ils allaient avoir.

Nos traces de pas ! pensa-t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle croisa le regard du vampire blond et sut qu'ils avaient pensé la même chose. Ce dernier esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Jane l'en empêcha.

_5 secondes._

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière la tente et ne vit que de la neige vierge de toute trace. Perplexe, elle s'adossa à nouveau contre la tente et regarda ses coéquipiers d'un air incrédule.

- Nos traces ont disparu, chuchota-elle.

- Ah, oui, je les ai effacées derrière moi, expliqua le vampire brun en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, gronda Jane.

Au moins, ce vampire n'aurait pas été totalement inutile, pensa-t-elle, soulagée.

La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait chercher. Des papiers importants peut-être ? Ils devaient être dans une habitation précise…

Jane parcourut les tentes des yeux. Mais elles se ressemblaient toutes ! Comment trouver la bonne ? Elle ne pouvait se permette de visiter toutes les tentes qu'elle voyait, car même si son odeur n'était plus celle des vampires, le parfum nauséabond dont elle était affublée finirait par attirer l'attention.

- Il faut trouver quelqu'un d'important, dit Jane plus pour elle-même que pour les deux autres vampires. Le suivre et voir où il se rend.

- ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se rapprocher des rues principales, nota le vampire brun avec un ton désapprobateur.

- Tu as peur, hein ? ricana l'autre vampire.

- Nan ! se hérissa le premier.

- Taisez vous, siffla Jane. Toi, si tu n'as rien de mieux à proposer, tu la fermes.

Le blond détourna les yeux.

Considérant que l'affaire était entendue, Jane bondit derrière une autre tente, puis encore une autre, avançant pas à pas jusqu'au centre du campement.

L'ombre menaçante d'un loup se profila soudain devant les trois vampires qui reculèrent précipitamment pour se cacher derrière une grosse pierre. Jane retint son souffle, espérant de toutes ses forces que le monstre ne les découvre pas. Elle entendit le souffle rauque et le bruit de pas de la bête s'éloigner et souffla de soulagement.

La blonde fit signe aux autres vampires de reprendre leur marche. Ils se glissèrent entre les tentes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin près une rue fréquentée.

Les trois Volturi frissonnèrent en voyant tous les loups garous. Ils étaient monstrueux.

Leur tête triangulaire aux traits grossiers et leurs petits yeux cruels étaient terrifiants. Leurs crocs jaunes étaient trop grands pour que leur gueule puisse les contenir. Leur corps maigre aux cotes saillantes contrastait étrangement avec les muscles épais de leurs bras et de leurs jambes. La position bipède qu'ils gardaient les rendaient encore plus imposants et effrayants.

Les trois vampires luttèrent contre leur instinct pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ils se concentrèrent sur leur mission et cherchèrent un loup garou qui avait l'air plus important que les autres. Sauf qu'aucun des trois ne savait sur quels critères se concentrer.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de suivre un énorme loup, supposant que la taille et la force jouaient un rôle quant à l'importance sociale des individus. Mais il devint vite évident que ce loup ne cherchait pas à se rendre dans un lieu important lorsqu'il se mit a faire la cour à une louve.

Jane retint un petit rire devant l'absurdité de la situation et fit signe à ses compagnons pour qu'ils retournent jusqu'au centre de la ville. Ils avaient perdu un temps précieux.

- Mais est-ce que les troupes seront prêtes à temps ? demanda une femme en passant à quelques mètres d'eux seulement.

Les trois vampires fixèrent aussitôt leur attention sur celle-ci. Elle parlait avec un homme richement habillé.

Cette fois, c'est la bonne, pensa Jane en suivant les deux individus.

Elle faillit sauter de joie en les voyant entrés dans une grande tente se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes. Ils avaient une chance que cet endroit soit un endroit important.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une diversion suffisante pour que tous les loups garous quittent cette tente et pour que tous les passants soit attirés ailleurs.

Aucune idée valable ne vint à l'esprit des trois Volturi. Ils débattaient encore lorsqu'une explosion retentissante se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ville. De la fumée noire s'éleva soudain vers le ciel et des flammes flammes léchèrent des tentes lointaine.

Une dizaine de loups garous et humains sortirent de la tente et écarquillèrent les yeux. L'un d'eux aboya un ordre sec et tous se mirent à courir en direction de la catastrophe.

Jane soupçonnait que les vampires n'étaient pas étrangers à cette explosion. Sûrement une diversion pour un autre groupe. Le moment était en tout cas idéal pour se rendre dans la tente… En espérant que tous les individus l'avait quittés en entendant la déflagration.

Il restait quelques personnes dans la rue mais Jane savait exactement comment attirer leur attention.

- A mon signal, courrez, dit-elle aux deux autres.

Elle riva ses yeux sur un homme à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la tente de commandement et fit appel à son don. Soudain, l'individu s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant. Tous les passants tournèrent aussitôt leur tête dans sa direction.

- Maintenant ! chuchota Jane en s'élançant dans la rue.

Elle se jeta dans la tente et atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se redressa et jeta un regard méfiant autour d'elle.

La tente était vide.

La Volturi se détendit légèrement et quitta sa position de combat. Elle sursauta lorsque le vampire brun s'effondra soudain au sol à côté d'elle en tenant sa gorge. Jane roula les yeux, exaspéré. Lorsqu'on était dans une tente auparavant infestée de loups garous, on ne respirait pas.

Cette tente ressemblait à un lieu de réunion. Les loups garous s'asseyaient dans des fauteuils rembourrés en face d'une estrade en bois. Cet endroit correspondait parfaitement à la description que Jane se faisait d'un lieu important. Parfait.

Les trois vampires s'armèrent de crayons et de feuilles pour marquer les informations importantes qu'ils découvraient.

Jane s'approcha du promontoire et jeta un coup d'œil au pupitre sur lequel le loup garou qui prenait la parole devait mettre ses notes. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle se rabattit donc sur le bureau où fouillait déjà le vampire blond, tandis que le brun examinait une étagère de livres.

- On a pas le temps de lire ! gronda-t-elle en voyant le vampire brun parcourir une page des yeux. Recopie tout ce qui te semble important.

Jane nota des informations de plusieurs livres à la va vite mais prit soin de ranger chaque objet à sa place d'origine. Savoir qu'un loups garou pouvait entrer dans la pièce à tout moment la terrifiait. Il arriverait forcément par la seule entrée… et donc la seule sortie également.

Les trois Volturi sortirent rapidement de la tente, aussi silencieusement que des ombres, et s'enfoncèrent entre les habitations pour s'éloigner du centre. Jane décida qu'ils avaient pris assez de risques comme ça, et qu'il était temps de retourner au point de rendez-vous.

A plusieurs reprises, ils évitèrent de justesse de se faire repérer avant d'apercevoir enfin le mur de la ville. Comptant à nouveau les secondes, Jane sut à quel moment s'élancer.

Elle sauta sur le mur et se laissa tomber de l'autre coté. Mais elle fut brusquement arrêtée dans sa chute et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle pendait maintenant dans le vide.

Les deux autres vampires avaient déjà atteint la forêt.

La volturi comprit alors ce qui lui était arrivé : son manteau s'était crocheté à un pic en bois. Elle se débattit pour faire céder le tissus, sans résultat. Elle était placée de telle manière qu'elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, autre que de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Paniquée à l'idée qu'un loup garou n'allait pas tarder à arriver, elle redoubla d'effort pour se libérer.

Le vent se leva, faisant tourbillonner la neige qui tombait à gros flocons.

Son compagnon aux cheveux bruns sembla soudain remarquer que son chef n'était pas là et le chercha des yeux. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme accrochée à la muraille, il écarquilla les yeux et accourut pour l'aider.

Jane entendait à présent les pas d'un patrouilleur.

Le brun remonta sur la palissade et décrocha le vêtement qui accrochait Jane au poteau. Cette dernière se réceptionna sur le sol et courut à toute vitesse vers la forêt, le vampire brun sur les talons.

Plus vite, plus vite, songeait-elle, paniquée.

Enfin, elle arriva à couvert des arbres et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

La jeune femme se laissa alors tomber sur le sol en soupirant de soulagement. Son coéquipier l'imita et tout deux reprirent leurs esprits. Ils l'avaient échappés belle.

Jane croisa le regard du vampire en face d'elle et éclata de rire. L'autre la rejoignit rapidement. Ils s'esclaffèrent plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'agissait d'une réaction purement nerveuse mais elle leur fit du bien.

- Quel est ton nom ? questionna finalement Jane, un grand sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

- Audrick, répondit l'autre qui aurait rougi s'il avait pu.

- Viens Audrick, il nous faut retourner au point de rendez-vous.

Le vampire brun acquiesça et suivit son chef sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Le protecteur gravissait lentement une haute dune de sable perdue au milieu du désert. Un turban rouge cachait son visage et le protégeait de la poussière. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles à travers une petite fente. L'un était rouge écarlate, l'autre vert profond.

Derrière lui, le sol était lisse, dépourvu de toutes traces de pas, comme s'il volait au dessus du sable sans y imprimer de marques. Marcheur solitaire au milieu d'une étendue de millier de kilomètres, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans cet élément pourtant si hostile.

Voilà des années qu'il parcourait ce désert, attendant patiemment que _sa mission_ le pousse à intervenir.

Une bourrasque de vent agita ses vêtements qui claquèrent sèchement dans l'air.

L'homme se demandait s'il retrouverait beaucoup de ses frères avec une certaine émotion. Le serment qu'ils avaient tous prêtés stipulait qu'ils devaient protéger leur vie par tous les moyens, afin de pouvoir intervenir si _cette situation_ se répétait.

Et il semblait bien qu'elle était en train de se répéter.

Le protecteur n'avait pas eu de contact avec le monde extérieur depuis trois millénaires, depuis qu'il avait décidé de rester dans cet endroit coupé du monde.

Mais l'heure était venue. Il était temps de revenir.


	4. Chapter 4

**The red moon**

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

NdA : Salut salut!

Me revoila pour le 4e chapitre de ma fanfiction qui, on peut le dire, est surtout un chapitre qui sert de transition. Pour cette raison et pour ne pas vous laissez sur votre faim, je vais publier le chapitre suivant demain ou après demain. ;) N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir!^^

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 4

Alice Cullen se massait les tempes en grimaçant.

- Rien, je ne vois rien ! Siffla-t-elle, énervée.

Assise à la table de la cuisine depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la jeune femme essayait d'avoir une vision sans obtenir de résultat. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. La chose inconnue qu'elle cherchait mettait peut-être sa famille en danger, elle se devait de la découvrir.

Jasper prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu en fais trop ! On ne te demande pas non plus de passer tes journées à ça. Tu vas finir par attraper une migraine.

- J'ai déjà une migraine, soupira Alice.

- Alors arrête, insista Jasper. Allons plutôt chasser…

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Sortons faire un tour, dans ce cas, dit le vampire en attrapant sa bien aimée par le bras.

Il n'eut aucun mal à la sortir de la maison malgré ses protestations tonitruantes. Alice gesticula dans tout les sens avec mauvaise fois, jusqu'à ce que Jasper ne l'attrape par la taille et la lance sur son épaule sans ménagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant, quand tu t'y mets, bougonna-elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, rétorqua Jasper avec un sourire.

Un soleil froid brillait haut dans le ciel bleu parsemé de nuage. Ses rayons n'arrivaient pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère dont la température ne dépassait pas zéro degrés.

Alice ne regretta pas d'être sortit, et sa migraine se calma légèrement. Elle marcha avec Jasper dans la forêt en bavardant pendant plus d'une heure avant de rentrer au pavillon.

Les Denali venaient de finir leur installation provisoire. Ils avaient presque tout perdu, à part quelques bibelots retrouvés au milieu des restes calcinés de leur maison.

Soudain, Alice se figea. Un bourdonnement bien connu dérangeait son esprit, signe que son don cherchait à se manifester. Alice ouvrit son esprit pour recevoir la vision.

Une image apparut dans son esprit. D'abord trouble, elle se précisa lentement.

La jeune femme survolait la montagne. Elle reconnut sans peine les Alpes, un lieu où elle était déjà allée à plusieurs reprises.

Soudain, sa vision changea et elle se retrouva au milieu d'une foule de vampires. Alice observa une gigantesque panthère au pelage doré qui feulait méchamment se transformer soudainement en humain.

La jeune femme fit aussitôt la parallèle avec les loups garous de la réserve. Panthère garou ? songea-t-elle, surprise. Au milieu des vampires ?

Elle comprit vite que ce félin n'était pas le seul garou en apercevant un loup qui ressemblait furieusement a Sam. Il ne semblait pas gêné par la proximité des vampires. Etait-il seulement méfiant ?

L'image disparut et trois s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Alice ne les comprit pas.

Puis, une dernière image. La jeune femme aperçut une gigantesque assemblée devant un promontoire, avant de revenir à la réalité.

Éprouvée par sa vision, elle se laissa choir sur le sol, analysant ces images troublantes.

- Alice qu'as-tu vu ? Questionna Jasper.

Il s'accroupit à côté de sa bien aimée et la fixa d'un air soucieux.

La jeune femme remarqua avec surprise que la totalité de son clan était rassemblée autour d'elle et la regardait. Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression que sa vision n'avait durée qu'une seconde…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces vampires ? demanda Edwards en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et des panthères et loups garous, précisa Alice. J'ai vu… Les Alpes d'abord. Puis, je me suis retrouvée dans une foule de vampires. J'ai cru voir Sam parmi eux, mais je ne pourrais l'affirmer. Et ensuite, j'ai vu un rassemblement d'au moins cinq cent personnes. Je crois qu'il ne s'agissait que de vampires et de garous…

- C'est impossible, déclara Carliste, troublé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser cinq cent vampire à se rassembler ?

- Et des garous, répéta Alice.

- Encore plus étrange, fit remarquer Rosalie. Déjà, il faudrait admettre que les Quileutes ne sont pas les seuls loups garous, et ensuite vous voyez vous, des loups garous _et_ des vampires ensembles ?

Un silence révélateur s'installa.

- Oh, ne vous emballez pas. Mes visions sont loin d'être fiables…

- Ça ne change rien. Ce rassemblement est une éventualité à envisager.

- En ferons nous partis ? Demanda Renesmée.

Alice haussa les épaules.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai cru reconnaître Sam, comme je vous l'ai dit.

- Et bien, Alice, je pense que ta vision soulève plus de questions qu'elle n'en résout, s'esclaffa Carliste.

- Normal, puisqu'elle ne répond pas du tout aux interrogations qu'on c'est posé, rétorqua la jeune femme. On ne sait toujours pas d'où viennent tous les vampires qui migrent aux Etats Uni et au Canada.

- Il faut que nous en parlions aux Quileute, soupira Bella. Je crois qu'on est pas prêt d'arrêter de s'inquiéter.

- C'est à cause de ton incroyable don pour attirer les ennuis, plaisanta son mari.

La jeune femme lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant mais la plaisanterie ne parvint pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

* * *

Caïus attendit patiemment que les vampires présents dans la salle du trône se calme. Il venait de terminer son rapport et tous les Volturi s'étaient mis à parler en même temps. Aro, qui avait pourtant déjà entendu une partie de l'histoire, racontée par les quatre vampires que Caïus avaient envoyé plus tôt, semblait troublé par le récit de son frère.

- Avant de prendre une décision, nous devons examiner les informations récoltées, déclara faiblement Marcus.

Aro acquiesça.

- J'aimerais me retirer dans mes appartements, intervint Caïus.

Il n'avait pu se laver en rentrant et comme tous ses gardes, il portait encore sur lui l'horrible odeur qu'il avait pris pour pouvoir se promener en toute impunité près du camps des loups garous. Ses habits étaient déchirés et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Enfin bref, il n'avait rien de très royal pour le moment.

- Vous me ferez part de vos découvertes lorsque je reviendrai, dit le vampire avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ah, et j'imagine que tous les gardes qui m'ont accompagné souhaite eux aussi prendre un bain. Faites donc travailler les autres.

Sinon la salle des trônes va sentir horriblement mauvais pendant des semaines, ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

Le vampire arriva rapidement aux appartements qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Il ne fut pas surpris de les trouver désert, étant donné qu'Athenodora était dans la salle des trônes.

Il laissa tomber ses vêtements au milieu du salon, souhaitant se débarrasser le plus vite possible de ces immondices, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le fondateur ignora son reflet dans le miroir et entra dans la douche. Dès que l'eau se mit à couler sur son corps, il se détendit.

Tout le monde était rentré saint et sauf. Un énorme poids qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de porter disparut soudain de ses épaules et il souffla de soulagement. Mais cette histoire n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle…

Caïus frotta son corps jusqu'à la disparition de toute odeur suspecte et lava plusieurs fois ses cheveux blonds. Il sortit ensuite de la douche, apaisé.

Comme d'habitude, il s'énerva sur ses cheveux en démêlant les nombreux nœuds qui s'étaient glissés dedans, puis il retourna dans le salon. Ses vêtements sales et déchirés avaient été remplacés par des propres.

Caïus apprécia le contact du tissus frais sur sa peau. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant simplement le fait d'être chez lui. Tout aurait été parfait si sa gorge ne le brûlait pas violemment. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et sa soif commençait à devenir insupportable.

Le fondateur se résolut à retourner vers la salle des trônes et vers tous ses problèmes. Aro avait sans doute pris connaissance de tous les documents à présent.

- … attendre la lune rouge, entendit-il en entrant dans la salle.

- C'est dans quatre mois ! Il nous reste encore un peu de temps.

Caïus se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des vampires de la salle.

- Alors ? questionna-t-il.

- La plupart des documents sont des plans de bataille. Ces montres comptent bien attaquer les vampires, marmonna Aro d'un ton lugubre. Ils veulent se venger de leur mise à l'écart depuis des milliers d'années, et de leur progressive déchéance aussi. D'après un registre de recensement, ils sont plus d'un millier…

Caïus ne fut même pas surpris. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux d'un air résigné.

- Et qu'attendent-ils ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas attaqué ?

- La lune rouge. Ils attendent la lune rouge. Ce jour là, ils seront au sommet de leur force. Ils comptent s'éparpiller sur les cinq continents pour tuer tous les clans de vampires, et les monstres comme les amis loups des Cullen.

- La lune rouge augmente leur force ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende !

- Apparemment pas…

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Caïus.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Je vois, soupira le vampire.

- C'est assez compliqué à gérer comme situation, fit remarquer Aro. Comment agir ? On ne connaît ni leur force, ni leurs techniques.

- On ne peut rien faire, ils sont trop nombreux, trancha Marcus.

- Oui, mais si on ne fait rien, on va tous mourir, rétorqua Caïus.

- Alors dis nous quoi faire, mon frère.

Caïus leur jeta un regard incrédule. Il était rentré en étant persuadé que ses frères – plus agés – aller trouver la solution miracle, mais il n'en était rien.

Il resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à proposer. De plus, la soif dévorante qui occupée toutes ses pensées l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Aro dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il repoussa la séance au lendemain.

- Nous vous avons gardé quelques mets de notre dernier repas, indiqua le fondateur avec un sourire indulgent. Ils sont aux cachots.

Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut Caïus et ses yeux devinrent noirs comme l'encre. Il se glissa parmi les vampires qui sortaient de la salle.

Bientôt, des hurlements retentirent dans tout le château.

* * *

Le protecteur s'arrêta soudain et regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait au milieu d'une plaine de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre entourée de montagnes escarpées.

Ici, c'est parfait, pensa-t-il, satisfait.

* * *

Seth était accroupi dans la neige froide sous sa forme de loup, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. Caché dans les fougères, il attendait…

Soudain, il bondit en avant et percuta un vampire de plein fouet. Celui-ci tomba au sol et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser le moindre geste, Seth l'écrasa de tout son poids. Il retroussa les babines sur ses longs crocs et grogna méchamment.

Le vampire se mit alors à enchaîner des phrases incompréhensibles à toute vitesse en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Surpris, Seth cessa de grogner. Son attitude moins menaçante n'arrêta pas l'individu pour autant.

Ce dernier continuait inlassablement de parler, affolé.

Comprenant que ce vampire n'était pas un danger, Seth l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le traîna jusqu'à la réserve, où la plupart des loups garous devaient se trouver.

Il déposa le corps aux pieds de son chef et haleta pour reprendre son souffle, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Sam et deux autres loups arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard en grognant méchamment.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vampire ? _questionna Jacob.

_Trouvé sur notre territoire,_ déclara solennellement Seth._ Je lui ai tendu une embuscade et il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu._

_Sam dispute parce que tu l'as ramené ici_, dit Jacob.

_Il n'avait pas l'air méchant…_

_Et alors ? c'est très facile de jouer la comédie, _rétorqua son chef.

_Personne n'était là lorsque je l'ai capturé, _se défendit le jeune homme_. J'aurais dû attendre que l'un de vous se transforme pour l'informer ?_

_Oui_, répliqua Jacob. _Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouine ?_ demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur le vampire.

_Ch'ais pas, il parle une autre langue. _

_Comme la dernière fois, _fit remarquer Jacob, soudain plus intéressé par l'individu devant lui.

Ce dernier fit mine de se redresser mais Sam lui lança un grognement d'avertissement. Le vampire répondit par d'autres paroles incompréhensibles.

Les Cullen seront peut-être à même de le comprendre, suggéra Seth. Edwards m'a dit un jour que son père comprenait plus de quarante langues différentes !

Sam grommela.

Seth savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'en remettre aux vampires.

_Les habitudes ont la vie dure,_ soupira Jacob en écho à ses pensées.

Seth approuva.

Son chef de meute se chargea de transporter le vampire récalcitrant jusqu'au Cullen et Seth ressentit une pointe de jalousie en remarquant que celui-ci n'était même pas essoufflé en arrivant là bas.

Lorsque leur captif aperçut d'autres vampires, il leur fit de grands signes et leur lança des appels.

Cet individu était vraiment loufoque.

- pomogite mne! Cria-t-il.

Bella et Alice jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe au vampire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda Bella à son mari qui venait d'arriver.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne parle pas Russe. Carliste si.

Le vampire blond arrivait d'ailleurs. Il chercha aussitôt à engager la discussion avec le vampire paniqué mais ce dernier continuait de crier.

En désespoir de cause, Emmett lui donna un gros coup sur la tête.

Le russe se calma aussitôt et leur jeta un regard ahuri.

Quelques personnes retinrent un sourire et Seth secoua légèrement la tête pour exprimer son amusement.

- kto ty ? demanda le vampire.

Carliste répondit d'un ton apaisant. Puis, il lui poser une question auquel l'étranger répondit d'un ton triste. Edwards retint une exclamation surprise et son père devint grave.

- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda Alice.

- Je sais la raison de ta vision Alice, murmura Edwards d'un ton atone. Ce rassemblement, c'est pour faire face à une armée de loups garous.

Seth le regarda d'un air incrédule.

_Une armée de loups garous ?_

- Pas des loups garous comme vous, expliqua le vampire. Des vrais loups garous. Des enfants de la lune.

- Une armée ? répéta Bella d'un air horrifié.

- Oui, apparemment ils ont chassé tous les vampires de Russie. Ceux-ci ont été obligés de migrer vers d'autres contrées.

- Pour ça qu'on c'est fait attaquer ! s'exclama Emmett en comprenant soudain. Quelques clans Russe sont réputés pour être de vrai machine à tuer. Ils cherchaient un nouveau territoire.

- Et plutôt que de s'en créer un, ils ont voulu nous prendre le notre, compléta Rosalie d'un ton furieux.

- Les Volturi le savent-il ? questionna Jasper.

- Sommes-nous concernés par la menace ? Demanda Bella.

- Il me semble évident que nous sommes menacés par cette armée. Sinon, Alice n'aurait pas eu cette étrange vision.

Démunis face à une situation qui les laissait perplexe, les vampires aux yeux dorés et les loups restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes.

- Attendons de voir comment les choses évoluent, décida finalement Carliste. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles de nos amis Volturi. Ils ont beau être les pires des usurpateurs, ils ne resteront pas sans bouger face à une telle menace.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait du vampire ? demanda Jacob en redevenant humain.

Seth se retransforma lui aussi.

- Laissez le tranquille, il a l'air sympa, plaida le jeune homme. Dites lui de sortir de notre territoire, voilà tout.

Ce vampire était un drôle d'énergumène mais il n'était pas dangereux. Carliste et Sam approuvèrent les paroles du second de Jacob.

- Au fait, Seth. Bon travail, le félicita son chef.

Le jeune homme rosit de fierté et sourit gaiement à l'assemblée. Il se mit alors en tête de raconter à tout le monde la manière avec laquelle il avait tendu un piège à ce vampire maladroit.

* * *

Aleksei ne broncha pas lorsqu'un pied botté renversa le contenu de son seau sur le sol. A quatre patte, il n'aurait de tout manière rien pu faire. L'eau arrosa ses genoux et ses mains gercées.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour poser ses yeux gris sur l'immense colosse qui le surplombait de toute sa taille. Un conseiller général. Un des spécimens les plus féroces…

- C'est toi qui est chargé de nettoyer la salle du conseil, n'est ce pas ? gronda le géant.

Aleksei hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Alors comment ce fait-il que l'odeur y soit insupportable ? hurla-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir tout nettoyé correctement la dernière fois, murmura le jeune homme en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Trop faible pour être un bon combattant, trop stupide pour être un bon stratège, et même pas capable de tenir un balais correctement.

Aleksei baissa la tête et attendit que l'orage passe. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu arriver. Il n'avait pourtant sentit aucune odeur suspecte lorsqu'il était sorti de cette tente tout à l'heure.

- Je vais aller nettoyer ça, marmonna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Maintenant ! rugit le colosse avant de quitter la tente.

Aleksei soupira en regardant le sol inondé par l'eau sale. Il était bon pour tout recommencer.

Le jeune homme se redressa et ramassa son seau. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux noir derrière son oreille d'un air distrait puis sortit de la pièce en prenant soin d'éviter d'aggraver les dégâts.

Il se dirigea vers la tente du conseil d'un pas lourd. Comme à son habitude, il marcha les yeux baissés vers le sol, souhaitant se fondre dans la masse des passants.

Lorsqu'il souleva les battants du pavillon du conseil, Aleksei se figea brusquement et se sentit rougir de honte. Une vingtaine de conseillers au visage hautain braquèrent leurs yeux sur lui durant une seconde avant de retourner à leur débat.

Les joues en feu, Aleksei chercha des traces expliquant la présence de cette horrible odeur qui le prenait à la gorge.

Après quelques minutes de recherche vaine, il se résolut à donner l'illusion de nettoyer une tache quelconque. Il posa donc son seau sur le sol et commença à frotter au hasard des taches imaginaires.

La honte menaçait de le submerger à chaque instant.

Le nettoyeur maudit encore une fois ce corps trop faible à l'origine de son humiliation constante. Il aurait dû devenir un loup garou fort et puissant. Ses parents avaient dépensés beaucoup d'argent dans son éducation pour qu'il se démarque des autres.

Mais voilà, même s'il y mettait tout son cœur, son corps ne suivait pas. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sa dyslexie l'avait toujours empêché d'apprendre à lire.

Son maître de combat avait finit par l'envoyer chez les nettoyeurs. La tache au combien humiliante confiée aux incapables comme lui.

Son attention fut attirée par les propos des conseillers. Ils parlaient de la guerre approchant.

- … Ne vont pas rester sans rien faire ! Dès qu'ils auront connaissance notre présence ici, ils réagiront et…

- Mais que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Tu oublies que les vampires ne se déplacent que par petit groupe. Nous les anéantirons un à un, voilà tout.

- Ne vous montrez pas trop sûr de vous, nos légendes disent que les vampires nous ont déjà défait une fois par le passé, et même s'ils n'ont gardé aucun écrit de cet événement, il se pourrai qu'il aient un botte secrète…

- Même nous, nous ne savons presque rien de cette ancienne guerre qui nous a opposé, comment pourraient-ils découvrir des informations ? Elles ont disparu. Et sans elle, les vampires ne peuvent rien…

Aleksei, captivé par le discours des conseillers, avait tourné les yeux vers eux et les regardaient maintenant fixement sans travailler.

Il croisa le regard sombre d'un des hommes présents et comprit qu'il était tant de quitter la pièce. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Le jeune homme caressait le doux rêve de devenir le héros de cette guerre à venir. Peut-être qu'ainsi, ses parents seraient fiers de l'appeler « fils. ».

Aleksei se débarrassa de ses équipements de nettoyage dans la tente prévue à cet effet avant de se diriger vers une cantine. Il jeta un coup d'œil envieux au terrain d'entraînement où se tenait en ce moment même un cours de lutte et manqua de percuter une jeune louve. Il s'excusa précipitamment avant de continuer sa route.

Le jeune homme zigzagua adroitement entre les nombreux passants et disparut dans une immense tente aux couleurs flamboyantes.

Après avoir patiemment attendu son tour, il attrapa un plateau repas déjà préparé et chercha ensuite une table libre.

Aleksei n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Ici, où l'apparence comptait plus que tout, personne ne voulait être l'ami d'un nettoyeurs. Et lui-même refusait la compagnie des autres nettoyeurs, pour ne pas que les loups garous se moquent de ses fréquentations.

Le jeune homme espérait se sortir de cette situation dégradante et devenir un vrai soldat, fort et puissant comme son père…Pour se faire des amis, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devenir plus fort.

Le loup garou posa sa sacoche verte à côté de lui et commença son repas sans entrain.

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, un groupe d'adolescents décida de s'inviter à sa table.

Aleksei reposa sa fourchette d'une main tremblante et fit face à Dereck et sa bande de chien. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, coincé entre le groupe, le mur et la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dereck ? soupira Aleksei d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

- Pourquoi ce ton si froid avec nous ? demanda celui-ci, faussement étonné. N'es-tu pas content de nous voir ? Ce n'est pas habituel pour toi d'avoir de la compagnie, tu devrais en profiter.

Aleksei l'ignora. Il subissait depuis toujours les quolibets de ces adolescents, et avait appris à les ignorer.

Le nettoyeur se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la sortie, son plateau entre ses mains. Un des garçons lui fit un croche-patte et Aleksei s'étala sur le sol, éparpillant le contenu de son plateau dans la cantine.

Le jeune homme se redressa sans un mot, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Un cuisinier l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit signe de sortir de la cantine, le regard emplis de compassion. Sans le remercier, Aleksei quitta la tente. Il s'adossa un instant contre celle-ci et observa la coupure qui traversait la paume de sa main. Il avait dû se réceptionner sur son couteau en tombant.

Avisant ses vêtements salis par la nourriture, il décida de se rendre aux bains. Il se déshabilla prestement, jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à son reflet dans une glace, dénigrant son corps trop maigre et sans muscle, avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

Il prit garde à ne pas s'approcher du milieu du bassin où des charbons brûlants maintenant l'eau à une température agréable.

Il barbota longtemps, ruminant les derniers événements de la soirée. Loin d'être rasséréné lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, le jeune homme se sentait maussade. Il avait simplement envie d'aller se coucher, alors qu'il lui restait encore la moitié de la nuit devant lui.

Mais ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant d'avoir fini sa journée.

Courage, se dit il. Dans quatre mois tout sera fini et tu pourras retrouver une vie normal.

Il voulait voir les vampires défaits et avait hâte que les loups garous leur montrent qui étaient les plus forts, mais une fois la guerre finit, il comptait bien retrouver une vie simple. Voilà plusieurs années à présent qu'il était coincé ici. Ces parents avaient été dans les premiers à s'installer dans ce campement et ils y étaient restés depuis.

* * *

Jane soupira en regardant Audrick pour la énième fois. Assise devant une partie d'échec avec Felix, son attention avait été attirée par le vampire qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, plongé dans un roman apparemment palpitant.

Audrick dut sentir le regard de Jane sur lui, puisqu'il releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il s'empourpra aussitôt et se reconcentra sur son livre.

Agacée, Jane le foudroya du regard.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Felix pour lui faire une remarque sur sa lenteur à jouer, lorsqu'elle vit que le vampire la regardait.

- Tu connais Audrick ? questionna-t-il.

- Il faisait parti de mon groupe l'autre jour, expliqua Jane en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

- C'est quelqu'un de sympa. Il est plus fort qu'on ne pourrait le penser au premier abord. Je l'ai eu dans mon équipe une fois. On serait tous mort sans lui… Même s'il a fait tellement de gaffe que j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer moi même avant la fin de la mission.

Jane jeta un regard intrigué au vampire.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que tu sembles t'intéresser à lui…

Jane éclata de rire.

- Non, bien sur que non. Pas moyen.

- Pas assez royal pour toi, sourit Felix d'un air amusé.

- Exactement, rétorqua Jane avec suffisance.

Alec les rejoignit à cet instant, coupant court à leur conversation. Jane sentit aussitôt l'odeur de sa soit disant petite amie sur lui et pinça les lèvres. Elle était très jalouse d'avoir à partager son frère. D'ailleurs, Elle avait déjà mis plusieurs plans en place pour faire souffrir cette femme…

- Arrête Jane, dit Alec. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal parce que ça me rendrait très triste.

La jeune femme soupira d'un air ennuyé mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Bon Felix, tu te dépêches de bouger ton fichu pion ? Sinon on devra retourner dans la salle du trône avant que j'ai gagné, dit Jane, agacée.

- Qu'est ce que vous pensez que nos rois vont décider ? questionna Alec.

- Aro va chercher à leur tendre un piège, Marcus préfèrera rester là à attendre et Caïus voudra les attaquer directement pour en faire de la charpie, ricana Felix.

- ça m'étonnerai, le contredit Jane. Caïus a très bien vu que nous mourrions tous si nous attaquions.

- Bah, on est le clan de vampire le plus fort du monde, ce n'est pas une bande de loups garous galeux qui va nous arrêter, fanfaronna le garde.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y étais pas, marmonna Alec. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, avoua-t-il.

- Si on les attaque, il nous anéantisse, point final, déclara Jane. Ça ne marchera pas. Si on reste ici à rien faire, on va tous mourir et je ne vois pas comment tendre un piège à un millier de loups garous.

- En gros, peu importe ce qu'on choisit, on est mal, soupira Alec.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence.

Felix bougea enfin sa dame tel que Jane l'avait espérée et elle lui prit avec son cavalier en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- échec et mat, claironna-t-elle.

Felix gémit de dépit et s'adossa dans son fauteuil.

- Tu m'énerves à toujours gagner comme ça, grogna-t-il.

- C'est parce que je suis plus intelligente que toi, voilà tout, dit elle avec un sourire angélique.

Le garde lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui alluma une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Jane. Tout deux se défièrent du regard durant plusieurs secondes.

- Bon ça suffit là, siffla Alec. On a d'autres problèmes à régler que des combats entre gardes. La séance va reprendre, allons y.

Les trois vampires quittèrent leur fauteuil et se rendirent rapidement jusqu'à la salle du trône pour assister à la suite des discussions. Leur avenir dépendaient de ce débat, il le savait parfaitement.

Mais loin d'être inquiété, la perspective d'un combat sanglant excitait Jane. Enfin un peu de nouveauté dans ce monde parfaitement réglé ! voilà qui allait être amusant.


	5. Chapter 5

**The red moon**

Résumé : Cinq ans ont passé depuis la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Mais alors que les habitants de Fork pensaient enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, une série d'événements va rapidement les faire déchanter…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

NdA : Salut!

Me revoilà avec un jour de retard sur la date prévue ;D (Alana, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à corriger à temps pour hier :/). J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ce petit temps d'attente et que vous apprécierez la suite de mon histoire ;D Ce chapitre devrait répondre à pas mal de vos interrogations je pense.

J'attends vos impressions avec impatiente :)

Bonne lecture! :P

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les Volturi étaient en conseil depuis plusieurs heures dans la salle des trônes et beaucoup de vampires commençaient à s'impatienter quand soudain, les lourds battants de la porte s'ouvrirent en grinçant et un individu seul s'avança dans la pièce. Aussitôt, tous les gardes se mirent en position d'attaque.

Caïus, qui ne se trouvait pas dans son siège mais en bas de l'estrade, les imita. Il étudia sans vergogne l'individu qui avançait vers les trônes d'un pas lent : il portait un long manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et avait relevé sa capuche pour masquer la totalité de son visage. Il était grand, sûrement plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix et dégageait une espèce d'aura majestueuse qui poussait Caïus à être impressionné malgré lui.

Le fondateur siffla de colère et darda sur l'homme un regard furieux. Cet étranger n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir entrer ainsi dans la salle des trônes, sans avoir était introduit au préalable par un garde Volturi. Son arrivée non annoncée ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château et à éviter tous les gardes pour arriver jusqu'ici. Ce qui était théoriquement impossible. D'habitude, les individus suspects étaient repérés dès leur entrée dans la ville.

Caïus doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un relâchement de l'attention des gardes. Non, cet individu devait être un as dans l'art du camouflage, comme en témoignait d'ailleurs son absence totale d'odeur. Le fondateur avait beau humer l'air, il ne distinguait que les odeurs de ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Aucune inconnu.

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères qui semblaient troublés comme lui. Enfin, Aro semblait troublé… Marcus gardait toujours la même tête ennuyée. Le premier des deux reprit tout de même vite contenance et adressa un sourire chaleureux à son « invité », pour reprendre son expression favorite. Mais Caïus ne s'y trompa pas, il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que celui-ci était en train d'étudier plusieurs manières de réagir, selon les actes et les paroles de l'homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant les trônes et enleva son capuchon.

Caïus plissa les yeux. L'étranger était très jeune, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord, et son visage lui disait quelque chose. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà rencontré cet homme par le passé ? Il n'en n'avait pas le souvenir.

Il dévisageait l'inconnu avec tellement d'intensité que ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Un frisson traversa alors le vampire. L'étranger avait un œil rouge et l'autre vert. Comme s'il avait été mi-humain, mi-vampire. Pourtant il n'était pas un hybride, puisque les hybrides avaient les yeux de leur mère.

Il est bien plus vieux que ne le laisse penser son visage, devina Caïus en avisant la sagesse et l'assurance qui se dégageait de l'inconnu. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Sans cesser de le fixer du regard, le fondateur retourna jusqu'à son trône et attendit la suite des événements.

* * *

Le protecteur avait marché plusieurs jours durant pour arriver à Voltera. Il avait besoin du clan de vampires qui y résidait, reconnu pour sa puissance.

Les Volturi dirigeaient le monde des vampires d'une main de fer depuis des centaines d'années et étaient l'un des clans qui rassemblaient le plus de vampire à don.

L'entente fragile qui régnaient entre les buveurs de sang actuellement était en partie due à leur arrivée au pouvoir. Avant, la mort et la douleur réglaient le quotidien des vampires.

Ils avaient fait du bon travail, même si le protecteur avait entendu ça et là des commentaires négatifs sur leur manière de faire justice. Comme beaucoup d'autres souverains, les Volturi avaient fini par abuser de leur force pour satisfaire leurs intérêts personnels.

Mais le protecteur ne les condamnait pas. Ayant vécu à une époque sanglante où seule la loi du plus fort régnait, il voyait avant tout le travail accompli par ces vampires pour maintenir la paix.

L'homme du désert contempla la ville d'un œil approbateur. En plus d'être d'une rare beauté, la cité était entourée d'une grande plaine dégagée qui permettait à ses habitants de remarquer la présence d'individus suspects rodant autour de leur domaine.

Cette situation géographique était plutôt un handicap pour lui qui devait s'introduire dans la ville sans se faire remarquer.

Pourtant, il ne s'inquiéta pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il activa alors son don et sa présence disparut. Il n'était pas invisible, pourtant, les yeux vigilants des gardes Volturi glisseraient sur lui sans le voir.

Le protecteur entra facilement dans la ville et s'introduisit dans le château en passant par la porte principale. Il suivit les odeurs des vampires jusqu'à d'immenses portes en bois de chênes massif qu'il poussa pour les ouvrir.

Il prit un instant pour balayer la pièce des yeux, repérant les individus dangereux à leur posture et à leur position dans la salle. La fille aux cheveux blonds et le garçon brun à côté d'elle étaient indubitablement les plus dangereux. Il observa également les deux vampires qui se trouvaient assis dans leur trône à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tiens, ils sont restés trop longtemps sans bouger, se dit-il en remarquant leurs yeux voilés et leur peau laiteuse. Venir avec moi leur redonnera une apparence plus… vampiresque, au moins.

Un troisième trône se trouvait sur l'estrade, mais il était vide. Le troisième « roi » devait se trouver quelque part dans la salle.

L'homme du désert s'avança jusqu'au promontoire, indifférent à l'allure menaçante de tous les gardes, et retira sa capuche. Il avisa la surprise des vampires avec amusement. Les Volturi avaient l'air beaucoup plus sympathique que les anciens « roi » des vampires, les Roumains.

Le protecteur sentit sur lui un regard brûlant et chercha son origine des yeux. Il croisa alors le regard flamboyant d'un vampire aux cheveux peroxydés et un souvenir se superposa à cette scène. Il se revit plaquer contre un mur par un vampire au regard sauvage, le même regard. Plus de trois mille ans plus tôt.

Un sourire surpris étira ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de ce vampire. Il l'avait déjà rencontré dans le passé. En Grèce.

Voilà trois mille ans qu'il n'avait pas vu de personne qu'il connaissait. Découvrir ce vampire, qu'il n'avait pourtant rencontré qu'une fois auparavant le rasséréna. Il connaissait au moins une personne vivante.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque le vampire, Caïus s'il se souvenait bien, traversa la salle pour venir s'asseoir dans dernier trône.

- L'heure est grave, dit le protecteur après avoir cherché ses mots quelques instants. Vous savez certainement pourquoi je suis ici…

- Les loups garous, bien sûr, coupa Aro avec une certaine fébrilité.

- Exact. J'observe leur rassemblement depuis un moment déjà, grâce à mes capacités…

- Que voulez-vous ? Coupa Caïus, méfiant.

- Je suis venu vous chercher, répondit le protecteur sans se formaliser d'avoir la parole coupée pour la deuxième fois. Vous devez venir avec moi, pour combattre les loups garous.

- Notre clan a beau être le plus fort actuellement, sa force ne suffira pas pour vaincre des centaines de loups garous, rétorqua le blond.

- Mais nous ne serons pas seuls. Mes compagnons, les protecteurs, c'est ainsi que l'on nous a nommés il y a bien des années, voyagent également à travers le monde pour aller quérir de l'aide auprès des vampires et des modificateurs.

- ça ne fonctionnera pas, déclara Aro. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, ni quel est votre plan, mais vous allez juste créer un bain de sang entre les vampires. Et la présence des modificateurs ne va faire qu'empirer les choses.

- Cette alliance a déjà fonctionné par le passé, rétorqua l'homme du désert. C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de vous raconter. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un tel rassemblement à lieu. La dernière fois, il y a six mille ans, j'étais présent et j'ai participé aux combats. Les vampires et modificateurs n'ont eu d'autre choix que de s'allier pour survivre. Et nous avons gagné. Autant vous dire que seul, nous n'aurions eu aucune chance de vaincre. Et je pèse mes mots.

- Pourquoi croirions nous votre histoire ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à envisager pour vous. Mais en fait, vous n'avez pas vraiment d'autre choix que de me faire confiance et de m'accompagner.

- La lune rouge est dans quatre mois, pourquoi venir ici si tôt ?

- Pour organiser une résistance, nous avons besoin d'une véritable armée prête à combattre à tout moment. Une armée entraînée. Je doute que les vampires d'aujourd'hui sachent se battre contre les loups garou. Ils sont tellement peu nombreux à parcourir le monde de nos jours. Il faut établir des stratégies, créer un conseil prêt à prendre des décisions. Nous n'allons tout de même pas attendre la lune rouge pour bouger ? Il sera bien trop tard.

- Nous devons réfléchir à votre proposition, dit finalement Aro d'un ton mesuré. Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous le souhaiterai, vous êtes mon invité.

Le protecteur inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement et disparut dans les couloirs du château. Il avait prévu d'autres arguments en faveur de ses idées mais jugeait préférable de ne pas insister alors que le chef du clan lui faisait habilement signe de prendre congé. Et puis, il était plutôt satisfait de sa tirade et espérait qu'elle saurait convaincre les Volturi.

* * *

Caïus décida qu'il était mieux pour les Volturi d'accompagner le protecteur. Sans savoir pourquoi, il faisait confiance à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et son instinct se trompait rarement. Et puis, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec l'idée d'exterminer les loups garous, ces montres dégoûtants.

Aro entama les discussions dès que l'étranger fut sorti. Il semblait prêt à débattre pendant des heures et Caïus en avait marre avant même qu'il ait commencé. De plus, sa curiosité avait été attisée par ce protecteur aux yeux vairons.

- Moi je suis pour qu'on y aille, coupa-t-il son frère. De toute façon à part mourir en les affrontant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autre solution. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il sauta hors de son trône et se précipita dans le couloir avant qu'une réflexion d'Aro ne le force à rester sur place jusqu'à la fin des discussions.

Il ne pouvait pas pister le protecteur à l'odeur, étant donné que ce dernier n'en avait pas. Agacé, il erra dans les couloirs à sa recherche pendant plus d'une demi heure.

Finalement, lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, ce dernier était accoudé contre une fenêtre et regardait la ville en contre bas d'un air concentré.

- Qu'y a t-il de si intéressant dehors pour que cela retienne ton attention ainsi ? demanda Caïus.

- Sûrement rien d'intéressant pour toi, qui habites ici depuis tant d'années, rétorqua le protecteur sans lever les yeux. Mon exil forcé m'a conduit bien loin de toute civilisation, et j'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire aux nouvelles technologies de notre monde.

- Du monde des humains, corrigea Caïus.

- Qui est le même que le notre, insista le protecteur en fixant ses yeux troublants sur ceux du vampire devant lui.

Irrité, Caïus se contint pour ne pas répliquer. Il détestait être contredit… puisqu'il avait toujours raison.

- Tu n'as pas changer, Caïus, sourit soudain le protecteur.

Le fondateur tressaillit à l'utilisation de son nom.

- Alors nous nous sommes bien déjà rencontrés par le passé ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, ça ne m'étonne guère que tu es oublié, tu étais très jeune à l'époque. Quelques années tout au plus. Je m'en souviens encore. Je voyageais en Grèce, un pays que j'appréciais beaucoup à l'époque, l'un des plus civilisés. Je traversais simplement une ville lorsque je me suis fais attaqué par un vampire à l'allure féroce. J'ai cru voir ma dernière heure arrivés. Mais il m'a soudain demandé si je savais qu'il était le maître de la ville. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu franchement que je n'en avais absolument aucune idée et que je n'avais jamais rencontré de vampire dirigeant une ville.

- Je m'en souviens maintenant, signala Caïus en faisant un effort de concentration.

- J'ai été très intrigué par ton caractère. Ambitieux c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Quand je t'ai demandé comment tu avais pris la ville, tu as dit que tu avais tué tous les vampires qui s'étaient opposés à toi. Plutôt draconien.

- Ce n'était qu'une bande d'imbécile.

- Sans doute. Je ne me suis pas attardé longtemps, mais je me souviens que tu m'as dit : « un jour, je dirigerais le monde des vampires. » Evidemment je ne t'ai pas cru. A l'époque, les Roumains semblaient imbattables.

Caïus haussa les épaules.

- Quelle était cette ville ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Le fondateur hocha négativement la tête.

- Vraiment ? sourit le protecteur. Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué à se souvenir. La démesure fait assurément parti de tes traits de caractères… La capitale, Athènes.

- Athènes, répéta Caïus, agréablement surpris.

- Plutôt pas mal, hein ?

- ça explique cette concentration impressionnante de vampire dans les souvenir que j'ai de cette période, marmonna le fondateur pour lui-même.

- Oui les vampires aiment les grandes villes, s'esclaffa le protecteur.

Caïus aimait bien cet étranger.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ton nom.

- Ciaran.

- Je m'attendais à un nom plus ancien, s'étonna Caïus.

- J'en ai changé plusieurs fois, expliqua le protecteur. J'aime bien celui-là.

- Étrange, comme pratique.

- Mon statut de protecteur m'oblige à être discret… Ma première mission est de survivre, pour intervenir dans ce genre de situation.

- Je vois, répondit Caïus qui ne voyait rien du tout. On se reverra certainement d'ici peu de temps.

Il quitta le protecteur sur ses mots et marcha jusqu'à ses appartements. Ses pensées étaient envahies par les quelques phrases du protecteur sur son passé. Elles avaient réveillé des souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Jacob trottinait nonchalamment au milieu de la forêt, parcourant son territoire d'un bout à l'autre pour effectuer sa patrouille quotidienne.

Mais il freina soudain brusquement sa course et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris.

Devant lui se trouvait une femme étrange qui le regardait en souriant. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient en boucles épaisses sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un manteau ébène. Son œil droit était rouge, tandis que le gauche était bleu profond.

Des lentilles ? se demanda Jacob, perplexe.

Ne sachant que faire, il prit une attitude agressive, prêt à chasser la menace de son territoire.

Avisant l'intimidation avec sérieux, la jeune femme en face de lui se transforma soudain en panthère.

Jacob jappa alors de surprise et recula de plusieurs pas.

Le pelage fauve moucheté de brun du félin était hérissé sur ses flancs et le bout de sa queue se tortillait en l'air.

Le Quileute sentit soudain un esprit effleurer le sien puis en forcer l'entrée.

_N'ais pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal, ni à toi ni aux tiens, _le rassura la panthère._ J'ai besoin de vous parler, à vous et au clan des Cullen._

Jacob remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'entendait pas les pensées de la panthère. Comment fait-elle ça ? se demanda-t-il.

_Question d'entraînement, _s'amusa cette dernière.

Une multitude de questions envahit l'esprit du jeune homme.

_Il existe d'autres loups garous ? Enfin, panthères garous ? _s'étonna-t-il.

_Ne m'insulte pas,_ feula-t-elle en retour. _Je suis une modificatrice, pas un enfant de la lune._

_Je ne voulais pas être insultant, _l'apaisa aussitôt le jeune homme.

_Il existe de nombreux modificateurs, que croyais-tu ? que ta meute était la seule sur terre ? Vous vous montrez bien présomptueux, _s'esclaffa l'étrangère.

_Nous n'en avons jamais rencontré d'autre, _se défendit le Quileute.

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas,_ rétorqua la panthère. _Mais je ne suis pas ici pour te faire la morale. Accepterais-tu de m'emmener jusqu'aux tiens ?_

Jacob hésita. Rien ne laissait penser que cette panthère voulait du mal à sa meute, mais quelque chose dans son attitude lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était plus forte qu'on ne pouvait penser au premier abord.

_Je pourrais te tuer en une seconde, oui_, approuva gaiement la panthère.

_Quelle est cette chose si importante que vous avez à nous dire ?_

_Je ne répéterais pas deux fois ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne suis pas assez patiente. Et le temps presse !_

Sa visite a-t-elle un lien avec le rassemblement de loup garou ? se demanda Jacob pour lui même. Mais évidemment, la panthère entendit ses pensées.

_Vous savez déjà cela ? _s'étonna la modificatrice. _Tant mieux_, _Mon explication avec vous n'en sera que plus rapide._

_Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que je dois vous laissez passer, _signala Jacob.

_De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, _observa le félin. _Je suis plus forte que toi, et j'irai parler à ces vampires et à tes compagnons-modificateurs-loups, que tu le veuilles ou non._

Jacob grogna devant l'assurance de la panthère. Elle le sous-estimait, assurément.

_Je t'évite simplement une humiliation_, souffla celle-ci.

_C'est bon, ça va. Venez, je vais vous conduire à un endroit où nous pourrons parler._

Jacob se mit à trottiner le long du sentier, surveillant l'étrangère du coin de l'œil.

_Sage décision, _approuva cette dernière_. Il faudra aussi que tu me mènes aux vampires, pour que je leur explique…_

_Ils seront présent là où je vous emmène. _

_Vraiment ? Voilà qui est inhabituel. Une entente entre des modificateurs et des vampires._

Jacob pensa malgré lui à Renesmée.

_Oh, je vois, _ajouta-elle d'un ton joyeux teinté d'une pointe de jalousie que le jeune homme ne comprit pas._ Une hybride, une alliance entre modificateurs et vampires, et une imprégnation pour relier les deux camps. Vous êtes décidément vraiment atypiques. Les imprégnations entre vampire et modificateur sont si rares ! Et puis, elle ont souvent tendance à être assez tragique aussi…_

_Vous avez l'air bien renseigné…_

_Plus que tu ne le penses_. _  
_

_Qui êtes-vous exactement ?_

_Ça ne te dira rien mais je suis une protectrice._

_Une… quoi ?_

_Je te ferais l'explication lorsque tout le monde sera là !_

_Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que vous êtes totalement dingue._

_Ça à le mérite d'être clair. Mais non, je ne le suis pas. Tu t'en rendras vite compte._

_J'ai hâte de voir ça, _marmonna Jacob.

Il sentit soudain la présence de Leah dans son esprit.

Cette dernière resta perplexe plusieurs secondes.

_Hey ! _s'exclama la panthère d'un ton aimable.

_Qui c'est ?_ Demanda Leah à Jacob.

_Drôle d'histoire, _éluda ce dernier._ vas chercher les Cullen et amène les à la clairière s'il te plais. Je t'y retrouve avec la meute._

Leah ne protesta pas et disparut de ses pensées. Jacob eut juste le temps de sentit son intérêt pour la panthère et surtout parce qu'elle était une femme. Leah se pensait seule représentante féminine de son espèce auparavant…

_Comment-a-t-elle pu penser une chose pareil ? _s'exclama la panthère, incrédule. _Il était temps que j'arrive, décidément. _

Jacob ne la contredit pas sur ce point. Leah était perturbée d'être la seule femme parmi les Quileute. S'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas « anormale » l'aiderai sûrement à aller de l'avant.

_Vous devriez lui parler, _déclara Jacob. _Elle se torture l'esprit avec ça. _

_Pourquoi donc ? elle devrait en être fière au contraire !_

_C'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle pense qu'elle est devenue loup à cause de son incapacité à avoir des enfants. Que c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Sam, son ex petit ami loup garou, ne s'est pas imprégné d'elle._

_Aie. Mais c'est absurde, l'imprégnation ne se contrôle pas._

_Sam pense que les loups choisissent tout le temps des individus capable d'améliorer leur capacité. Question de génétique, ou quelque chose comme ça._

_N'importe quoi, _commenta la panthère d'un ton préoccupé. _Pauvre Leah. Pourquoi faire de telles hypothèses ? L'imprégnation et quelque chose de totalement aléatoire. _

_L'explication de Sam me paraît plus logique que « c'est le hasard »._

_Vraiment ? Alors dit moi pourquoi l'une de mes amies s'est imprégnée d'une femme. C'est sûr qu'elles ont beaucoup de chance de procréer toutes les deux…_

_Euh… _

_Petit louveteau. Tu ne connais rien au modificateur. Enfin, rien d'autre que ce que tu as pu apprendre par toi même. Les légendes de tes ancêtres ne sont qu'un ramassis d'histoire à dormir debout…_

_La ferme, _gronda Jacob. _Ces histoires se racontent dans notre tribus depuis des générations et des générations. Elles sont toutes vraies. _

_Elles ont été modifiées au cour du temps. Tout ce qui n'est pas écrit n'est pas fiable. _

_Oui voilà, j'irai voir à la bibliothèque si je trouve un livre sur notre race, _ironisa Jacob, vexé.

_Viens plutôt à Arenda. Il s'y trouve la plus grande bibliothèque sur les modificateurs et les autres créatures que les humains qualifient de surnaturelles. C'est passionnant ! J'ai passé les six ans dernières années là-bas, mais je n'ai pas lu la moitié des livres… _

_Six cent ! _s'étrangla Jacob.

_Vas y faire un tour._

_Nos légendes sont véridiques ! _insista Jacob.

_Non, c'est faux. Dis moi en une et je te dis tous les choses improbables qui s'y trouve._

Jacob commençait à être agacé. Qui était cette femme qui croyait savoir mieux que tout le monde ?

Soudain, il sentit la présence de Seth dans son esprit.

_Waou ! une panthère garou ! _S'exclama-t-il d'un ton impressionné.

_Modificatrice ! _gronda le félin.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Seth ? _demanda Jacob.

_Moi ? Rien ! J'ai croisé Leah qui courrait vers la maison des Cullen en parlant de toi et d'une femme panthère. Donc je suis venu voir. C'est génial Jacob ! On n'est pas les seules loups garous ! tu te rends compte !_

_Modificateur ! _répéta la panthère_._

_Vous parliez des légendes ? _interrogea Seth en interceptant une pensée de Jacob. _Celle sur Taha Aki est géniale ! _

_Taha Aki ? mais je le connais ! _

_C'est vrai ? _souffla Seth impressionné.

_Oui ! Je ne savais pas qu'il venait d'ici. Un modificateur particulièrement fort… _

_Le premier Quileute _renchérit Seth.

_Oh non, ça m'étonnerais, c'est juste que son histoire est remontée jusqu'à vous. _

_Vous êtes déjà venu ici alors ? _

_J'ai fait le tour du monde, petit. Taha Aki est l'un de mes amis. Que raconte les légendes sur lui ?_

_On peut lui raconter celle avec le vampire non, Jacob ? _Interrogea Seth.

Celui-ci soupira pour toute réponse.

Seth lui raconta alors comment trois fils de Taha Aki avait tué un vampire qui s'en prenait au vierge d'un village, puis comment la compagne de ce buveur de sang avait voulu se venger en attaquant leur propre village. Il conta comment l'imprégnée de Taha Aki s'était sacrifiée pour offrir une diversion suffisante à son mari afin qu'il remporte la victoire. (1)

Le silence s'installa ensuite entre les trois modificateurs. La panthère semblait réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit.

_C'est une belle histoire, _déclara-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne chercha pas à démentir sa véracité aussi, Jacob l'interrogea.

_Et elle vraie ?_

_Non, elle ne l'est pas. Mais vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte tout seul. Ce récit contient certainement une part de vérité, mais a été exagéré par vos ancêtres pour donner un côté plus dramatique à l'histoire, d'après moi. Quel besoin l'imprégnée de Taha Aki avait de se transpercer le cœur alors qu'il lui suffisait juste de s'ouvrir le bras ou la jambe pour faire couler son sang ? Ah moins qu'elle n'ait été totalement stupide... Mais vous n'apprécieriez pas ma version, et vous refuseriez certainement de la croire. Je ne vous la raconterai donc pas._

_Quoi ?! _s'exclama Seth. _Moi je veux entendre la vrai histoire !_

_Nous arrivons, _fit remarquer Jacob.

Les Cullen, les Denali et les Quileute étaient tous présents dans une petite clairière, debout ou adossés contre un arbre. Les vampires transformés en espèce de joyaux scintillant sous le soleil discutaient entre eux avec agitation. Les modificateurs loups, quant à eux, étaient rassemblés de l'autre côté du champ, attentifs. Tous regardaient dans leur direction avec méfiance.

- Quel accueil, marmonna l'étrangère en redevenant humaine. Enfin bref, c'est génial que vous soyez tous là, je déteste attendre, ajouta-t-elle en s'étirant.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air anxieuse à l'idée d'être seule au milieu d'un groupe de vampires et de modificateurs prêt à se jeter sur elle au moindre signe suspect. Ou alors, elle le cachait parfaitement bien.

- Comment faites-vous ça ? Interrogea soudain Edwards en fronçant les sourcils. La seule personne dont je n'ai jamais réussi à découvrir les pensées possédait un bouclier.

- Encore une fois : Question d'entraînement. Ça demande des années de pratique. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ça…

- Pourquoi vous avez des yeux de différentes couleurs ? questionna Renesmée.

L'étrangère se retourna lentement vers elle et Jacob lui lança un grognement d'avertissement.

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il est très malpoli de couper les gens au milieu de leur phrase, petite hybride ? Si tu avais pris ton mal en patience, tu aurais eu ta réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

Renesmée rougit légèrement.

- Donc, j'allais justement dire : je suis une protectrice. D'où la couleur de mes yeux. Oui, je suis bien mi-vampire, mi-modificateur, avant que vous me posiez la question.

Carliste ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la femme le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

- Je me nourris de sang animal, dit-elle, anticipant à nouveau la question. ce qui est parfaitement logique : Les vampires se nourrissent de sang humain, les modificateurs de viande animal et moi, de sang animal… Comme vous d'ailleurs, si j'en crois la couleur de vos pupilles, ajouta-t-elle surprise. Vous êtes les individus les plus bizarres que je connaisse, je crois bien. Et en plus vous êtes tous des incultes ! Enfin bref. Je suis ici pour vous parler de notre petit problème de loup garous. J'ai vraiment pas envie de vous raconter toute l'histoire qui est longue et ennuyante. Vous devez juste savoir que je suis chargée de vous emmener au campement de la résistance. Nous allons vaincre les loups garous, youpi ! maintenant suivez moi.

- Attendez un peu, quoi ? demanda Bella, ahuri. Je n'ai rien compris.

- Je la refais, soupira la protectrice avec exaspération. Les loups garous vont attaquer le monde des créatures dites surnaturelles, le jour de la lune rouge. Ce jour précis, leur force sera décuplée et nous ne pourrons rien faire pour les arrêter. Mais, la situation n'est pas aussi désespérée qu'elle semble l'être. Elle s'est déjà produite par le passé, et nous avions remporté la victoire. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne avait alors été choisi pour prévenir notre monde en cas de nouvelle attaque. Nous, les protecteurs. Nous avons observé de très près ces loups garous et il me semble que leur force est encore plus impressionnante que la dernière fois. Ils sont plus calmes, mieux entraînés. Pour combattre, nous avons besoin de tous les vampires et de tous les modificateurs disponibles. Dont vous faites assurément partis.

* * *

Seth regarda l'étrangère d'un air surexcité lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit. Une résistance ? Un campement où se retrouverait vampires et Modificateurs pour se préparer à la bataille ? Mais voilà qui promettait d'être palpitant ! Il allait participer à une épopée digne des films de guerres qu'il regardait parfois à la télé. La classe !

- Quel est notre rôle dans tout ça ? questionna Carliste.

- Votre rôle ? Participer à la bataille, bien sûr.

- Hors de question, déclara sèchement Sam. Les Quileute n'iront pas mourir dans la gueule de loups garous enragés.

- En fait, mon coco, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Soit vous faites un effort, soit nous allons tous mourir. Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser les autres se sacrifier pendant que vous restez gentiment chez vous.

- Moi j'y vais, dit soudain Garrett. J'ai participé à de nombreuses batailles pour la liberté, et je ne laisserai pas une bande de chiens galeux menacer toute notre société.

_Jacob_, demanda Seth les yeux brillant d'enthousiasme. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

Son chef ne répondit rien, indécis.

Soudain, il se retransforma en humain et darda ses yeux sur Renesmée.

- Tu restes ici, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je suis des vôtres, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la protectrice.

- Moi j'y vais aussi ! S'exclama soudain Seth en reprenant à son tour forme humaine.

- ça, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup, rétorqua sa sœur.

- Jacob, si tu y vas, moi aussi, gronda Renesmée.

- Non, tu restes ici, la contredit Bella d'un ton sans réplique.

Les disputes continuèrent. Tout le monde voulait partir tout en souhaitant que les autres n'aillent pas risquer leur vie.

C'est absurde, se dit Seth.

- Tout me monde y va, comme ça, le problème est réglé, cria-t-il soudain pour se faire entendre.

Il trépignait d'impatience. Il avait tellement hâte d'arriver sur le camps, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et de combattre les loups garous !

Après plus d'une heure de débat animé, tous acceptèrent à contre cœur l'idée que leur clan/meute au complet allaient participer à la bataille.

- Parfait, s'exclama l'étrangère. Rassemblez vos bagages, nous partons en fin de journée. Au fait, je m'appelle Elena.

(1) _Hésitation p 256, 257_


	6. Chapter 6

**The red moon**

Résumé : Cinq ans ont passé depuis la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Mais alors que les habitants de Fork pensaient enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, une série d'événements va rapidement les faire déchanter…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

NdA : Salut tout le monde !

Je m'excuse pour le retard dans ma publication, mais c'est les vacances et je n'ai pas été beaucoup présente. Enfin, voila la suite de mon histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6

Seth escaladait rapidement la face herbeuse d'une colline, décidé à arriver à son sommet avant tous les vampires et modificateurs de Fork, qui le suivaient avec plus ou moins d'empressement. Renesmée le talonnait de près, mais il parvint à conserver son avance et arriva avant elle en haut de la colline. Il lui aurait bien tirée la langue avec puérilité, mais il resta figé et écarquilla les yeux.

- Pincez moi, je rêve ! s'exclama Jared en arrivant à côté de lui.

Seth ne lui prêta aucune attention, bien trop occupé à décrypter la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

- Visiblement, nous sommes dans les derniers à arriver, commenta Elena quelque part derrière lui.

La protectrice s'esclaffa en voyant la tête ahurie de tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

- Bienvenu, au campement de la résistance ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une pose théâtrale.

Seth n'avait jamais vu de scène aussi surréaliste sauf peut-être la première fois qu'il avait rencontré ses frères loups.

Devant lui, ou plutôt en contre-bas, s'étendait un immense camp composé de tentes et de quelques bâtiments en bois. De nombreuses personnes se pressaient entre ces constructions : Humains, vampires, et modificateurs. Seth repéra quelques loups, mais aussi des panthères, un tigre, des faucons et un cerf. Aucun de ces individus ne semblaient vraiment à l'aise, et tous se regardaient du coin de l'œil avec méfiance.

Ces gens viennent comme nous d'arriver, comprit Seth. Personne ne se connaît, tous s'évaluent.

Le petit groupe semblait hésiter à rejoindre le campement, comme intimidé. Elena ne chercha pas à les pousser, attendant simplement qu'ils se décident, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- On ne va pas coucher là ! déclara finalement Renesmée.

- Allons y, renchérit Seth qui trépignait d'impatience.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer d'un commun d'accord vers le bas de la butte. Seth voulait tout connaître de son nouveau chez-lui pendant les quatre prochains mois.

Les autres suivirent avec plus ou moins de réticence.

Seth déambula entre les tentes, s'émerveillant de tout et n'importe quoi. Il posait des tonnes de questions auxquelles Elena était ravie de répondre.

- Et c'est la tente où on mange ? questionna-t-il en montrant un grand bâtiment en bois.

- Exact, un tableau désigne qui doit préparer à manger, nettoyer les tables. Il change selon les jours.

- Comment allez vous nourrir tous les vampires ? questionna soudain Carliste d'une voix blanche.

Le sourire d'Elana s'effaça.

- Certains de nos contacts sont chargés de fournir les humains nécessaire. Nous ne faisons pas ça de gaieté de cœur, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard accusateur des gens présents. Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à sacrifier son régime alimentaire comme vous le faites, et on ne peux pas se permettre la non participation de vampires par manque de nourriture adéquat.

Carliste acquiesça mais l'ambiance devint plus pesante durant quelques instants. Combien d'humains faudrait-t-il pour nourrir une telle quantité de vampires pendant quatre mois ?

- Où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? Questionna Seth.

- A quoi servent toutes ces tentes, d'après toi, crétin, rétorqua Kyle en roulant les yeux.

- J'imagine bien qu'on dort dans des tentes ! mais y a-t-il une organisation particulière ?

- Ce sont des tentes de deux à quatre, je crois. Généralement les personnes d'un même clan ne sont pas situées loin les uns des autres.

- C'est cool ! déclara Seth d'un ton enjoué. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en pointant une grande surface plane entourée de grille.

- L'arène d'entraînement. C'est ici qu'auront lieu les séances d'entraînement.

- Entraînement ? demanda Bella.

- Vous ne savez pas comment affronter des loups garous. Des individus qui les ont déjà combattus par le passé vont vous apprendre à le faire.

- Nous savons déjà combattre, rétorqua Emmett.

- Ah non, ça m'étonnerait, s'esclaffa Elena. Vous vous en rendrez vite compte. Affronter des centaines de loups garous n'est pas comme en affronter un seul, croyez moi.

Le groupe arriva devant un immense bâtiment de bois.

- Centre de commandement, expliqua la protectrice. Ce retrouveront ici les individus chargés des décisions ainsi que les stratèges. C'est aussi l'endroit où aura lieu la justice. A oui, d'ailleurs, si vous attentez à la vie de n'importe quelle personne sur le camps, vous êtes condamnés à mort.

Seth frissonna.

- Qui sont les individus qui dirigent ? s'enquit Edwards.

- Un conseil composé des protecteurs ainsi que des vampires et modificateurs parmi les plus influent de ce monde.

Cette allusion aux personnages les plus impotant rappela un clan en particulier à Seth.

- Les Volturi sont-ils là ? interrogea-t-il.

- Les quoi ? questionna Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nan rien, laissez tomber.

Elle ne doit pas les connaître, songea Seth. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la présence des Volturi dans ce camp. Ils ne resteraient pas à l'écart d'événements d'une telle envergure.

- Vous avez passé trop de temps à la bibliothèque, railla Jacob.

- Et toi pas assez, rétorqua aussitôt la protectrice en gardant son sourire.

- Comment faites-vous pour cacher un aussi grand campement au reste du monde ?

- Nous sommes à un endroit où seuls quelques hommes s'aventurent tous les ans. Nous ne risquons rien. Et la brume qui recouvre constamment les piques rocheux qui nous entourent nous protègent des vues aériennes.

- Je vois.

Seth regarda passer un groupe d'humains et une idée traversa son esprit. Ce n'est tout de même pas les humains que les vampires mangent, se demanda-t-il, horrifié.

Il fit part de sa question à Elena qui lui assura aussitôt que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ce sont pour la plupart des imprégnés qui ont fait le chemin avec leur compagnon, comme elle (elle pointa Emily du doigt). Les autres sont des amis des vampires ou de certains protecteurs, peut-être.

- Etions nous vraiment obligés de prendre des mesures aussi radicales, soupira Rosalie. On aurait pu rester chez nous et vous rejoindre pour la bataille.

- Imaginez un peu, mettre des vampires et des modificateurs qui se haïssent à combattre ensemble. Ils se seraient entre-tués. Alors, au grand problème les grands moyens. Nous allons leur apprendre à s'apprécier, en espérant que cela suffise.

- Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, nous savons parfaitement qu'une entente modificateur/vampire est possible, s'exclama Bella.

- C'est pour cela que je suis honnête avec vous. D'ailleurs, ce que je vous dis doit rester entre nous. Vous serez plus utile ici, où vous montrez le bon exemple. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous entraîner chez vous. En plus, nous voulons savoir sûr qui nous pouvons compter…

- C'est qui « nous » ? demanda Jasper d'un ton agacé.

- Les protecteurs, bien sûr, rétorqua Elena.

- Moi en tout cas, je trouve ça vachement chouette ici, déclara Seth. J'ai hâte de découvrir ma tente !

- Je peux vous y emmener maintenant, suggéra Elena. Il faut juste que nous allions voir où est-ce que vous avez été placés aux centre de commandement

- Allons y, acquiescèrent les autres, impatients eux aussi.

Le mur du bâtiment était recouvert d'une immense affiche qui représentait exactement le camp. Chaque tente était dessinée et des noms étaient marqués sur chacune d'entre elle. Seth chercha le sien et finit par remarquer que sa nouvelle habitation pour quatre mois se trouvait sur le côté extérieur du camp, au nord ouest. Il partageait sa tente avec Kyle, un loup de la meute de Sam qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup. Le jeune homme chercha les noms de ses amis sur les tentes situées à côté de la sienne, mais il n'en connaissait aucun.

- Je croyais qu'on devait être situé dans le même secteur ! s'exclama Seth d'un ton déçu.

- Vous êtes des cas particuliers, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous avez un rôle en plus à jouer : donner l'exemple aux autres. En plus, Seth, tu te trouves à deux pas de la tente de ceux-là (elle pointa Renesmée et Jacob du doigt) ce n'est pas si mal. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul même si vous êtes à différents endroits du camp. Et rien ne vous interdit de vous rendre visite. Mais essayez de nouer des liens avec d'autres gens autour de vous.

Seth bouda pendant quelques minutes avant de retrouver son entrain habituel.

- Je vais essayer de chercher ma tente. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas te perdre, soupira Jacob en roulant les yeux.

- Mais non, de toute façon j'ai mon portable. Et puis, Kyle m'accompagne !

- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier. Mais non…

Seth l'entraîna à travers la foule sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Alors, il faut aller à l'ouest… Excusez moi, pourriez-vous me dire où est située la partie ouest du camp ?

D'après l'odeur de celui qu'il venait d'interroger, il s'agissait d'un modificateur sous forme humaine. Seth aurait été incapable de trouver en quel animal il pouvait se métamorphoser.

- C'est écrit plan sur ma tête ? beugla l'homme d'un ton énervé.

- Non mais…

- Alors dégage.

L'individu fit quelques pas mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une femme furibonde.

- Depuis quand on s'adresse aux gens comme ça ? hurla-t-elle. Va t'excuser.

- Mais Aiko…

- Fais le, rugit-elle.

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et revint vers Seth qui regardait la scène d'un air sceptique.

- L'ouest est dans cette direction, grogna-t-il en désignant du doigt une partie du campement.

- Et ? gronda la femme.

- Et je m'excuse pour mon comportement.

- Bien, sourit-elle, satisfaite.

Seth et Kyle les remercièrent rapidement et s'enfuir dans la direction indiquée.

- Pourquoi tu tombes toujours sur les personnes les plus bizarres du coin ? soupira Kyle.

- Mais il avait l'air sympa…

- Sympa ? Ses bras sont aussi gros que mes cuisses ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui demande la route.

Les deux jeunes gens zigzaguèrent entre les tentes pendant plusieurs minutes. Seth sentait que Kyle était mal à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes, et qu'il avait du mal à supporter l'odeur des vampires. Seth, lui, n'avait pas ce problème. Il s'était habitué à leur odeur nauséabonde depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme sursauta en apercevant un crapaud géant armé d'une massue et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une lionne passa devant lui sans lui prêter attention.

Les deux modificateurs cherchaient leur nom sur une tente. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne trouvaient rien. Ils avaient par contre repéré la tente de Carliste et Esmée.

Apparemment, beaucoup d'autres individus étaient à la recherche de leur tente. Personne n'avait encore l'habitude de se trouver en ces lieux.

- Hé! Regarde là bas, ce ne sont pas les égyptiens ? demanda soudain Kyle.

Seth scruta la foule.

- Je ne vois pas.

- Trop tard ils sont partis…

Kyle observa le ciel.

- Dépêchons nous, il va bientôt pleuvoir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à leur tente après de longues recherches.

Elle était grise, et toute simple. Seth se hâta d'entrer à l'intérieur. L'espace y était exigu. Un lit de camp était installé de chaque côté de la pièce. Au centre se trouvait une petite table avec deux chaises. Collée contre la paroi du fond, se dressait une petite étagère pour ranger leurs affaires.

Seth entendit la pluie tomber sur la tente. Ce bruit agaçant prit de l'ampleur sous les rafales de vent.

- C'était moins une ! soupira Seth en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Ce dernier grinça.

- Je préfère le confort de ma chambre, ajouta-t-il.

- On est pas là pour être en vacances, rétorqua Kyle. Le confort n'est pas notre priorité. Moi je trouve déjà super cool qu'on ait nos tentes.

- J'ai pas dit le contraire, se défendit Seth. C'était juste pour faire la conversation.

Le jeune homme rumina un instant.

- Bon maintenant qu'on a trouvé notre tente, on va pas rester là quand même !

- Il pleut à verse dehors.

- Tant pis, je vais faire un tour, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Seth sortit de la tente sous la pluie battante et décida de faire un tour du camp. Il voulait connaître le moindre recoin de cet endroit.

* * *

Jacob parlait avec Bella et Renesmée lorsqu'il sentit l'atmosphère du camp devenir soudain glacial. Un murmure s'éleva au-dessus des tentes.

C'est alors qu'il les vit, les Volturi. Inchangés depuis la dernière fois.

Jacob sentit Renesmée tressaillir à côté de lui et agrippa sa main pour la rassurer.

- Ici, ils ne peuvent rien nous faire, la rassura Bella.

- Je sais, mais ils ont peuplé mes cauchemars pendant tellement longtemps, expliqua Renesmée à voix basse.

Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut la foule. Les Volturi leurs servaient le petit spectacle auquel les Quileute et les Cullen avaient déjà eu le droit. L'armée de vampires se déploya pour adopter sa formation finale à la manière d'un éventail qui se déplie. Jacob avait l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il y a cinq ans, la neige en moins.

Il n'était pas surpris de leur arrivée. A vrai dire, il savait que ces usurpateurs allaient venir. Mais savoir qu'il allait côtoyer ses pires ennemis pendant les quatre mois à venir ne le ravissait guère.

Les Volturi s'arrêtèrent au milieu du camp. Aucune surprise ne trahissait leur visage de marbre devant le spectacle qu'offrait ce campement de vampires et de modificateurs.

Aro dit quelques mots à voix basse et les gardes s'éparpillèrent. Jacob en suivit un des yeux. Ils étaient reconnaissables à leur manteau noir ou gris, et leur allure ne pouvait se confondre avec celle des protecteurs qui portaient le même genre d'habits.

Renesmée gardait ses yeux fixés sur Aro. Ce dernier parlait avec un homme à capuchon noir, sûrement le protecteur qui les accompagnait.

* * *

Ciaran quitta les Volturi après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Aro. Il avait appris à apprécier le clan royal durant la semaine qu'il avait passé en leur compagnie, mais avait également compris qu'il ne devait pas leur faire confiance. Il se méfiait particulièrement d'Aro et son intelligence tortueuse, même s'il était aussi un vampire très cultivé avec lequel il était agréable de converser.

Caïus, lui, était distrayant par sa promptitude à s'agacer de la moindre petite chose. Ciaran s'amusait en voyant que le vampire n'avait pas changé depuis trois milles ans, ce qui représentait presque un exploit.

Parfois, le protecteur le voyait comme un enfant capricieux auquel on aurait refusé un jouet. Mais il restait certainement le plus instable et le plus dangereux des trois fondateurs pour la même raison. Impossible de prévoir ses actions, il agissait de manière totalement aléatoire.

Ciaran restait toujours sur le qui-vive lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, prêt à contrer une attaque. Il pensait pouvoir compter Caïus parmi ses amis, tout en sachant également que ce dernier pouvait décider de le décapiter sur un coup de tête à n'importe quel moment.

Marcus était sans doute le fondateur le plus raisonnable. La mort de sa femme, d'après ce que Ciaran avait compris, l'avait plongé dans une morosité profonde.

Le protecteur avait moins fréquenté les gardes, plus en retraits. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec Demetri qu'il avait trouvé sympathique, et avec Jane, une garde cruelle qui semblait prendre exemple sur Caïus.

Ciaran regarda autour de lui sans rien montrer de ses sentiments. Le campement présentait quelques similitudes avec celui de la dernière guerre, mais aussi beaucoup de différences.

Le guide des Volturi était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas vu ses compagnons depuis si longtemps, les retrouver était à la fois une source d'angoisse et de joie pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment engager la discussion avec eux lorsqu'il les reverrait. Voilà six mille ans qu'il n'avait pas parlé à la plupart d'entre eux.

- Ciaran ! cria soudain une voix féminine.

Celui-ci se retourna en reconnaissant ce timbre et sourit en voyant une jeune femme aux boucles brunes lui faire de grands signes depuis l'autre bout de la place centrale du camp. Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Toi non plus, Elena, toujours aussi belle.

- Flatteur ! On dirait qu'on est reparti pour un tour !

- On dirait bien, oui.

- J'aurais préféré que Laï Tara se soit trompée.

Ciaran repensa un instant à Laï Tara, une femme sans age aux cheveux poivre et sel. Ses yeux étaient aveugles et sans pupille, mais en contre partie, elle avait reçu le don de lire l'avenir. Elle avait prédit l'arrivée d'une autre guerre contre les loups garous dans le futur, alors que la première venait tout juste de s'achever.

La présence de guide pour éviter aux vampires et aux modificateurs de répéter leurs erreurs passées s'était alors révélée nécessaire. C'est ainsi qu'étaient nés les protecteurs, pour guider les vampires et les modificateurs lors de cette nouvelle épreuve, pour éviter qu'un carnage tel que celui qui avait eu lieu la dernière fois se répète encore.

D'horribles images envahirent l'esprit du protecteur. Un champ de bataille recouvert de cadavres : les premiers à être partis combattre, sans préparation. Les créateurs de la force de la résistance avaient tous été massacrés. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé la possibilité que modificateurs et vampires se battent non pas contre les loups garous, mais entre eux, incapable de s'entendre.

A cette sombre époque, tous avaient perdu espoir et pensaient que les loups garous aller remporter la guerre. Mais plusieurs sages avaient alors pris les choses en main et avaient réuni des vampires et des modificateurs dans un camp pour en faire des alliés, capable de combattre ensemble et même de risquer leur vie les uns pour les autres. Voilà le rôle des protecteurs, finalement : faire de deux races ennemis, les combattants d'une unique armée.

- Ciaran ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? l'appela Elena.

- Oui, excuse moi, répondit-il. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.

- Pas des joyeux en tout cas, répliqua-t-elle. Vu la tête que tu tires…

Ciaran sourit. Elena avait gardé ce franc parlé qui la caractérisait déjà des années auparavant.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années ? demanda-t-il en maudissant l'absurdité de sa question.

- Beaucoup de recherche et de lecture pour comprendre le monde.

- Oh, j'imagine que tu es passée à Arenda ?

- J'y était, jusqu'à ce que cette sale histoire commence. Et toi qu'as tu fait ?

- J'ai voyagé, d'abord. Fait le tour du monde. Puis, voyant ma vie menacée à de trop nombreuses reprises, je me suis résolu à partir loin de toute civilisation, dans un endroit perdu sans personne…

- Attends, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis combien de temps ?

- environ mille ans, avoua Ciara en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es totalement fou ! s'exclama Elena en secouant ses boucles brunes. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. La mission passe avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme il se doit. As-tu croisé d'autre de nos amis ?

- Non, je viens d'arriver. Et j'avoues ressentir une certaine anxiété à l'idée de les revoir. Je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire.

- Et moi, je ne fais pas parti de ceux là ? s'amusa Ciaran.

- Non, répondit simplement Elena.

Les deux protecteurs échangèrent un regard qu'ils comprirent aussitôt. Ils avaient partagé la même douleur et se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. L'amant d'Elena était mort durant la bataille, comme sa femme. Il chassa cette pensée avant que la tristesse ne l'envahissent.

- Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

- Personne en ce moment, répondit Elena d'un ton léger. Ça va, ça vient, s'esclaffa-t-elle d'un ton faux. Et toi ?

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question, mais il l'avait bien cherchée.

- Il n'y aura personne d'autre, dit-il à voix basse.

Elena ne fit pas de commentaire et détourna les yeux.

- Allons retrouver les autres, dit-elle.

- Après vous, très chère.

- C'est ça, fait genre que tu es galant !

Les deux protecteurs marchèrent ensemble vers le centre de commandement.

- « genre que tu es galant » tu as déjà adopté la nouvelle manière de parler à ce que je vois, ricana Ciaran.

- Te moque pas ! Je suis venue avec une bande de jeune. Assez singulier comme groupe ! Les Cullen, des vampires végétariens…

- Végétarien ? Ils mangent des plantes ? demanda Ciaran, incrédule.

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'esclaffa Elena. Il boivent du sang animal comme nous. Mais on les appelle les vampires végétariens. Et avec eux, il y avait une bande de modificateurs loups.

- Avec_, genre _amis ?

- J'ai des doutes sur le fait qu'ils soient amis, je dirais connaissance. Enfin certains sont amis avec les vampires. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux s'est imprégné d'une hybride.

- Une hybride !

- Renesmée.

- Je n'en ai vu que deux dans ma vie. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer. Un loup s'est imprégné d'elle, voilà qui n'est pas commun.

Ciaran jeta un regard compatissant à son amie. Il savait qu'elle même avait vécu une relation similaire. Panthère imprégnée d'un vampire. Et leur union avait fonctionnée après des débuts difficiles. Mais alors que tout était enfin parfait, il était mort durant la bataille finale, laissant une plaie béante dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Après quelques tentatives pour mettre fin à ses jours, Elena avait finalement décidé de devenir protectrice, pour donner un but à sa vie. Quelque chose à quoi elle pourrait se raccrocher pour ne pas couler. Un peu comme lui, en fait.

- Et leur union fonctionne-t-elle ?

- A merveille.

Elena était-elle jalouse ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ?

- Tant mieux, sourit Ciaran.

- En plus ils connaissent Taha Aki ! Apparemment c'est le fondateur de leur meute.

- Taha Aki ? répéta Ciaran, surpris.

- Oui ! Ils ont une petite légende sympathique à son propos.

Elana résuma brièvement l'histoire.

- Tu leur as racontés la vérité ?

- Non, trop long, ça m'aurait ennuyé.

- Surtout que tu ne sais pas raconter les histoires, renchérit le protecteur d'un air narquois.

- La ferme !

Ciaran était heureux de retrouver Elena.. Affronter la suite des événements avec elle était une perspective agréable.

- Et toi, avec qui es-tu arrivés ?

- Un clan qui se prend pour le souverain du monde des vampires.

- Les Vol… quelque chose ?

- Les Volturi, oui. D'ailleurs, je compte bien faire entrer les trois fondateurs au conseil.

- Je ne pense pas que les autres y verront d'objections. Enfin sauf Aaron qui va faire sa mauvaise tête, comme d'habitude.

- Ne perdons pas espoir, il a peut-être changé depuis six mille ans.

- Tu y crois ?

- Non, avoua Ciaran. Mais on peut rêver.

Les deux protecteurs entrèrent dans le centre de commandement. L'intérieur était composé de plusieurs pièces auxquelles on accédaient par un long couloir qui se prolongeait jusqu'au fond du bâtiment.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon de taille moyenne où se trouvait trois grandes tables rectangulaires et quelques chaises. Vingt quatre, compta Ciaran. Comme le nombre de protecteurs.

Huit personnes se retournèrent à leur arrivée. Ciaran les dévisagea un à un avec émotion. Le silence s'éternisa dans la pièce, personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire.

Finalement, le guide des Volturi se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'accouda contre le bord, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Il n'aimait pas ressentir la distance qui le séparait de ses compagnons à présent.

Dans ses souvenirs, les protecteurs étaient très proches les uns des autres. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Se rendre compte qu'ils étaient maintenant tous des étrangers à ses yeux le rendait nostalgique.

Les autres protecteurs arrivèrent un par un et finalement, lorsque tous furent dans la salle, il ne se passa rien. Personne ne voulait prendre la parole en premier, personne ne souhaitait s'élever au dessus des autres, devenir le leader de ce groupe.

- Ciaran, c'est toi qui devrait parler le premier, déclara Sovann avec un sourire narquois. Après tout, tu es le plus sage d'entre nous tous.

Ciaran jeta un regard neutre à l'homme d'une trentaine d'année assit sur une table, les pieds sur une chaise. Ses yeux, mélangent de rouge et de turquoise le dévisageaient sans gène.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de prétendre une telle chose, rétorqua Ciaran, impassible.

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Sovann, déclara Elena. Ciaran est le plus indiqué pour diriger.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait jamais aspiré au pouvoir, n'avais même jamais pensé l'obtenir.

- C'est un grand pouvoir, nota Aaron. Je pense qu'il en est digne.

- Si Ciaran ne l'est pas, qui l'est ? demanda Arya d'un ton amusé.

- Mais je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir ! s'exclama le principal intéressé en se tournant vers les deux protecteurs.

Arya lui sourit légèrement mais Ciaran tressaillit. La protectrice avait perdu un œil. Le rouge. Seul son œil de jade était posé sur lui. Aaron, lui, était accoudé contre un mur. Son visage sévère était tourné vers lui.

- Bon, qui n'est pas d'accord pour que Ciaran prennent la tête de notre groupe ? Interrogea Kai d'un ton sérieux.

Ciaran voulut protester à nouveau mais les autres l'en empêchèrent en donnant tous leur approbation. Incrédule, il les regarda tour à tour.

- Vous voulez que je devienne chef ? Mais enfin, c'est absurde, je ne serais pas un bon chef.

- Mais si, tu seras parfait, rétorqua Elena.

- Acceptes-tu ? Demanda Kai.

- Je… Oui, je l'accepte.

Il songea avec résignation qu'il n'allait pas poser des problèmes dès le premier jour. Mais ce rôle n'allait pas être de tout repos. La plupart des protecteurs dans cette salle détestaient se faire commander et tous voulaient que leurs intérêts soient préservés. Ciaran allait devoir faire ses preuves.

Ce dernier fit un rapide discours, troublé, avant de donner la parole aux autres. Ils réglèrent les problèmes liés au premier conseil de guerre, qui se tiendrait le lendemain dans la matinée. Ensuite, personne n'ayant plus rien à ajouter, ils sortirent de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui, Elena et Kai.

- Je n'avais pas imaginé nos retrouvailles ainsi, marmonna Ciaran d'un ton déçu.

- Ah ? comment les voyais-tu ? demanda Kai.

- Moins… Froide. Nous étions amis, avant.

- C'était il y a six mille ans, Ciaran, fit doucement remarquer Elena. Laisse leur du temps.

- Oui, soupira-t-il. En attendant me voilà à la place la plus instable qu'on puisse trouver.

- Tu t'en sortiras à merveille, sourit Kai. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, personne ne le pourra. De toute façon, on ne te demandera que d'approuver les décisions du conseil, au final.

- Oui, oui je sais. Mais je m'inquiète quand même.

- Tant mieux, tu serais sot si tu ne t'inquiétais pas, rétorqua Kai.

- C'est toi qui a préparé l'organisation du camp, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Beau travail.

- Je suis fier de moi, oui, s'amusa Kai. Bon, je dois aller vérifier l'organisation de la cantine, à plus tard.

L'homme quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Ciaran soupira en regardant Elena.

- Tu aurais pu être de mon côté, bougonna-t-il.

- Je suis du côté de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde, rétorqua Elena. Et le mieux, c'est que tu diriges. Tu es le seul qui ne sera pas tenté de t'emparer du pouvoir pour toi seul et qui est capable de tenir les autres. Après ton petit discours de tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi.

Après avoir tapoté l'épaule de son ami, Elena sorti de la pièce à son tour. Ciaran se prit le visage entre ses main et soupira d'anxiété. Le voilà à la tête de la plus dangereuse et instable armée du monde. Comment faisait-il pour se mettre toujours dans des situations pareilles ?

* * *

**NdA :** Bon, voila, le chapitre est terminé! C'était le dernier chapitre d'introduction. J'avoue qu'il y en a beaucoup mais l'histoire que j'ai imaginé était assez dur à mettre en place rapidement xD Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai réussi à placé Caïus et Seth dans un même endroit. Et maintenant que j'ai fini les chapitres pour placé le deccord, on va pouvoir passer aux choses intéressantes... :P

Une petite review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The red moon**

Résumé : Cinq ans ont passé depuis la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Mais alors que les habitants de Fork pensaient enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, une série d'événements va rapidement les faire déchanter…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

NdA Salut tout le monde !

Voila le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic!^^ Je sais que je vous ai fais attendre et je m'en excuse, mais la période d'examen approche et je dois réviser. Jusqu'à fin juin, je publierais dès que je pourrais, mais ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre par semaine. ^^ Enfin, pas de panique, il n'est pas question que j'abandonne ma fanfiction!

PS : Je remercie grandement celles qui m'ont laissé une review et qui n'ont pas de compte (à qui je n'ai donc pas pu envoyé de mp). J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos commentaires. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir ;D J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

Maintenant, place à l'histoire ;)

* * *

Chapitre 7

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait, ordonna Ciaran en tapant du poing sur la table à plusieurs reprises comme un juge l'aurait fait avec son marteau.

Les conversations diminuèrent d'intensité un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Caïus jeta un regard amusé au protecteur sur l'estrade, se délectant de son incapacité à obtenir le calme tout en songeant que lui l'aurait obtenu aussitôt s'il l'avait voulu. Le vampire croisa justement le regard fatigué du protecteur et pour illustrer ses pensées, il tapa dans sa main droite avec son poing gauche. Ce geste alluma une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de Ciaran.

- J'ai dit, SILENCE ! tonna ce dernier. Ceux qui sont incapables de se taire n'ont qu'à sortir, d'autres seront ravis de les remplacer.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

- Bien. Je déclare ouverte la première assemblée du conseil de la résistance, déclara Ciaran. Comme vous pouvez le voir, sont rassemblés ici les quelques trente vampires et modificateurs les plus influents de ce monde.

Le protecteur s'arrêta un instant pour parcourir la salle des yeux avant de reprendre :

- Vous savez tous que vous êtes sur ce camp pour combattre l'armée de loups garous et c'est justement dans ce but que nous allons devoir nous organiser. Les protecteurs que vous avez rencontrés vous ont déjà contés l'histoire de la précédente guerre, je ne perdrais pas de temps à la répéter. En fait, la seule chose que vous avez vraiment besoin de savoir, c'est que si les loups garous gagnent, le monde tel que nous le connaissons disparaîtra. De plus, vampires et modificateurs seront tous traqués et tués sans exception. Les enfants de la lune n'auront aucune pitié, car leur premier but et la vengeance. Et malheureusement, on ne peut traiter avec des individus guidés par la vengeance. Les loups garous nous tiennent pour responsable de leur déchéance progressive, alors qu'ils ne devraient s'en prendre qu'à leur soif de cruauté. Nos actions contre eux n'ont jamais été que défensives et elles le sont toujours aujourd'hui. Vous avez entre vos mains la vie de plus de cinq cent personnes. Ne l'oubliez jamais lorsque vous prendrez la parole. Vos désirs personnels doivent disparaître. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de vaincre ces sales chiens. Le conseil doit devenir une seule entité qui n'a pour but que de préserver au maximum la vie de ses soldats pour vaincre.

Caïus commençait à s'ennuyer lorsqu'un autre protecteur intervint pour parler de stratégies possibles à adopter. Aro prit aussitôt la parole pour annoncer qu'il avait lui-même recueilli des informations à la source même : le camp des loups garous. Caïus crut avoir mal entendu et suffoqua. C'était _lui_ qui avait ramené les informations, pas son frère.

Aro fut invité à s'avancer pour donner les informations qu'il avait recueilli. Caïus ne suivit plus rien du reste de la séance, bien trop occupé à se retenir de se jeter sur son frère pour lui arracher la gorge.

Lorsque Ciaran mit fin à l'assemblée, Caïus se leva comme un ressort et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie. Il vit vaguement les conseillers discuter entre eux du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il contournait un modificateur avec méfiance. Il entendit également Ciaran dire quelque choses à l'assemblée mais il avait quitté la pièce avant d'avoir eu le temps de saisir ses paroles.

C'était lui qui avait risqué sa vie pour récolter des informations, lui qui avait du se débrouiller seul pour les ramener, lui qui avait pris la moindre décision, et Aro venait de lui voler la vedette !

- Caïus attends moi, appela une voix derrière lui.

Le vampire se retourna, le visage fermé, pour regarder Ciaran arriver vers lui.

- Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

- Tu es parti trop vite pour entendre que tu faisais parti des entraîneurs.

- Des quoi ?

- Entraîneurs. Tu dois entraîner ceux qui ne savent pas se battre. Et crois moi, ils sont nombreux.

- Aro en est un aussi, j'imagine, après son impressionnant discours sur sa récolte d'informations personnelles…

- Je sais que c'est toi qui y est allé, soupira Ciaran.

- Peu importe, cracha Caïus en se détournant.

- Tu veux bien ? demanda Ciaran sans chercher à le rattraper.

- Oui.

Le vampire traversa le camp à grands pas, bouillonnant intérieurement.

Athénodora vint à sa rencontre et se mit en tête de discuter avec lui.

- Caïus tu ne pourras pas combattre les loups garous, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu…

- Dégage d'ici, gronda le fondateur, excédé.

- Mais…

- Va t'en ! cria-t-il furieux.

Il s'enfuit loin du centre où trop de personnes cherchaient à lui parler, souhaitant être seul pour rager contre le monde entier.

- On dirait que tu attires les gens comme des mouches, sourit une femme en s'approchant de lui.

- Diana, quelle surprise de te voir ici, commenta le fondateur d'un ton froid. C'est un inconvénient à la fonction de roi, ajouta-t-il.

La femme s'esclaffa.

- Enfin il y a aussi des avantages…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, coupa Caïus qui s'impatientait.

- Hum… Tu n'es pas du genre patient, hein ? Bah peut importe. Une de mes amies m'a dit un jour que tu étais un bon coup, roucoula-t-elle. Mais vois-tu, je ne crois que ce que je vois… Et une vérification s'impose.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Caïus avec un sourire indulgent, soudain moins froid.

- Elisabeth.

- Aucun souvenir, affirma Caïus alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Moi tu ne risque pas de m'oublier, assura Dianna d'un ton enjôleur. Ma tente est à deux pas, ajouta-t-elle. Je te fais visiter ?

- Avec plaisir.

Caïus suivit la vampire avec nonchalance. Il croisa le regard rempli de rage d'une blonde au regard ambré, et lui lança un regard provocateur. Les Denali étaient ici ? Voilà qui promettait d'être amusant. S'ils étaient là, alors ces imbéciles de végétariens Cullen devaient être ici aussi. Une vague de rage le traversa lorsqu'il repensa à l'humiliation vécue par les Volturi face à eux, cinq ans auparavant. Ils nourrissaient une haine sans limite pour tous ce clan et leurs amis. Mais il oublia vite les Cullen pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes…

* * *

Tanya se jura de tuer le fondateur aux cheveux blonds lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, et le menaça du regard. Peu importait les ordres, si l'occasion se présentait, elle le démembrerait lentement en s'assurant qu'il hurle de douleur, avant de l'achever.

Kate posa une main sur son épaule en la sentant trembler.

- Il paiera, dit Tanya d'un ton rageur.

Elle se retourna et regarda sa sœur d'un air flamboyant.

- Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie, ajouta-t-elle, résolue.

* * *

Seth se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Il avait mal dormi et son corps était tout ankylosé après une nuit passée sur un matelas inconfortable. Il s'étira pour dénouer ses muscles et écouta un moment les bruits de l'extérieur en fixant la toile bleue de sa tente, distinguant par transparence de petites gouttelettes d'eau.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était réellement arrivé sur le camp de la résistance. Pourtant, partir n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Sa mère avait crié et pleuré pendant toute une soirée avant d'accepter que ses deux enfants partent pour une guerre sanguinaire. Seth savait qu'elle avait peur pour lui, et ressentait une pointe de tristesse en pensant qu'elle allait beaucoup s'inquiéter pour lui. Au moins, le père de Bella était avec elle.

Le modificateur chassa ses pensées moroses et se leva sans attendre plus longtemps, partant pour une nouvelle journée de découvertes totalement incroyables. Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres à cette idée et après quelques minutes de préparations, il sortit de la tente d'un pas conquérant… pour se diriger vers la cantine. Son ventre criait famine, et il obéissait toujours aux ordres de son estomac...

Le jeune homme constata avec surprise qu'il avait dormi toute la matinée et mit sa fatigue sur le compte du voyage qu'il avait effectué pour venir ici. Il gravit les quelques marches de la cantine et entra timidement par l'ouverture sans porte. Une cacophonie sans nom régnait dans la pièce où de nombreuses personnes se sustentaient, assis aux immenses tables qui remplissaient la salle.

Seth se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait ici que des modificateurs et des humains. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers le service, composé de modificateurs, d'humains et même de vampires. Seth espérait que les vampires ne préparaient pas à manger… Sauf si leur talent culinaire égalait celui des Cullen. Le modificateur loup attendit son tour en dévisageant avec avidité les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il prit ensuite un plateau composé d'un plat principal et d'un yaourt pour le dessert. Ne reconnaissant personne, il s'assit à une table au hasard.

Le jeune homme écoutait les conversations de ses voisins sans y prendre part lorsque son attention fut attirée par une conversation évoquant les Volturi. Un groupe de modificateurs prétendait les avoir déjà rencontrés, tout en racontant des histoires aberrantes à leur propos. Des histoires qui terrifiaient visiblement les autres modificateurs de la table.

- Et les trois chefs peuvent vous tuer d'un seul regard, déclara un homme brun au menton proéminent.

Heureusement que non, pensa Seth.

- Il ne faut pas les regarder dans les yeux, ajouta un deuxième, aussi maigre que son compagnon était obèse.

Seth étouffa un éclat de rire, qui fut malheureusement repéré par les modificateurs autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, petit ? grogna le gros homme, agressif.

- Rien, rien, éluda aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non ! C'est juste que… Les vampires ne peuvent pas tuer les gens d'un seul regard.

- Les vampires normaux non, mais là, il s'agit des fondateurs Volturi…

- Ils ne peuvent pas, insista Seth.

- Je les ai vus !

- Moi aussi, rétorqua le jeune homme, agacé. Il y a cinq ans. Ce sont les gardes dont il faut se méfier. Ils sont doués de pouvoirs spéciaux pour la plupart.

Les modificateurs hochèrent la tête, incrédules. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait croire le jeune homme lorsqu'il disait les avoir rencontrés.

- Ah ouai, il sont venus pour toi p'tète ?

- Non, répondit le Quileute sans ciller. Ils sont venus pour Renesmée, une hybride mi-vampire, mi-humaine…

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! s'exclama une femme à sa droite.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Et puis de toute façon, on s'en fiche. Je voulais juste faire remarquer que les fondateurs Volturi ne peuvent pas tuer les gens d'un seul regard. Méduse, dans la mythologie grecque, le peut, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se cache sous les traits d'Aro ou de Marcus…

- Tu mets ma parole en doute ? hurla le gros homme en abattant son poing sur la table.

- Il semblerait bien, rétorqua Seth, énervé lui aussi.

- Je te défie en duel ! s'exclama théâtralement l'autre en pointant un doigt boudiné sur lui.

- Quand vous voulez…

Seth sursauta lorsqu'une large main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de l'individu derrière lui avant que ce dernier ne le touche.

- Personne ne défit personne, ditl'homme qui se tenait derrière lui d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction.

Seth se retourna et croisa le regard sévère d'un protecteur aux yeux rouge et vert. Il rougit brusquement et baissa les yeux, troublé par la force de ce regard.

- Il ose insinuer que je mens, bafouilla le gros modificateur. il a bafoué mon honneur…

- Sloan, tu sais comme moi que tu n'as jamais rencontré les Volturi de toute ta vie, rétorqua sèchement le protecteur. Et puis, le regard des vampires n'a jamais pétrifié les gens.

Le modificateur obèse vira au rouge brique et pinça les lèvres.

- Ce gosse prétend qu'il a déjà rencontré les Volturi, intervint un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Le protecteur se retourna vers lui et le jeune homme sembla aussitôt regretter de s'être fait remarquer.

- Allez donc leur demander par vous même, répondit-il simplement, le visage impassible.

- Mais… commença Seth.

Le protecteur l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de la salle sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

- Lâchez moi, gronda-t-il en se débattant. Je vais leur faire entendre la vérité…

- Es-tu totalement inconscient ou simplement ignorant ? demanda l'homme aux yeux vairons. Tu allais accepter un duel !

- Je l'aurais vaincu, assura Seth.

- Et tu te serais fait un tas d'ennemis ! Ce n'est pas d'ennemis dont tu as besoin, Seth. Nos ennemis sont en Russie et sont bien assez nombreux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, mais il racontait des âneries sur les Volturi !

- Les gens qui l'entouraient se seraient très vite rendu compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. Les Volturi sont dehors, après quelques jours passés dans le même camp, tout le monde connaîtra leurs capacités. Tu ne peux pas te dresser ainsi contre n'importe qui. Qu'aurais-tu fais s'il s'était agi d'un modificateur influent.

- Quelqu'un d'influent n'aurait jamais raconté des trucs aussi débiles.

- Cet homme, que tu as insulté, il fait parti de la plus grande et la plus ancienne meute de modificateurs. Se les mettre à dos, c'est mettre contre toi la moitié du camps.

Seth écarquilla les yeux, bouge bée.

- Elena t'a déjà dit que notre but principale était de créer une entente entre les modificateurs et les vampires, non ? Il doit y avoir cinquante personnes sur le camps qui savent cela. Elena vous a même chargé d'une mission, toi et tes compagnons. Montrer l'exemple. Montrer que modificateurs et vampires peuvent cohabiter. Mais toi, dès le premier jour, tu manques de détruite tout ce que nous essayons de construire. Arrête d'agir comme un enfant, et sert toi donc de ta tête. Tu n'es pas en vacances ici.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Seth, penaud. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Le principal est que tu comprennes.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que ma mission c'est de me faire des amis ?

- Exactement, répondit le protecteur en souriant. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un don pour rassembler les gens autour de toi. Sert toi en. Dis toi que la réussite de notre entreprise dépend en partie de toi.

- D'accord, déclara Seth gonflé à bloc par les paroles de l'homme en face de lui.

Il se sentait fier qu'un protecteur lui offre des responsabilités et ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir.

- Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord.

Le silence s'installa un instant.

- Vous ne sauriez pas ou serait Elena ? demanda soudain Seth.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. J'aurais bien aimé lui poser quelques questions à propos de la dernière guerre.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas si demander à Elena est la meilleur idée. Elle n'a aucune patience et déteste raconter des histoires. Je le ferais, si tu veux. Mais là je n'ai pas le temps, le premier conseil de guerre va commencer dans quelques minutes.

- Génial ! Je viendrais vous le rappeler, prévint Seth avec un sourire joyeux.

Le protecteur sourit légèrement.

- A plus tard Seth, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- A plus… Et, au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?

- Ciaran.

Seth resta quelques instants planté devant la cantine à ruminer la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Le protecteur lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, le jeune homme entra à nouveau dans la cantine et se dirigea vers le modificateur obèse .Ce dernier le regarda arriver d'un air mauvais.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna Seth avec effort, lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant lui.

Surpris par ces excuses, le modificateur ne sut comment réagir et le silence s'éternisa.

- Hey ! Mais c'est pas le p'tit qui nous a demandé sa route l'autre jour ? interrogea une voix féminine.

Seth reconnu aussitôt la femme et l'homme qui se trouvait assit à table. Leur assiette encore pleine montrait qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver.

- Si, c'était moi, acquiesça-t-il.

- Tu as trouvé ta tente, finalement ? demanda l'homme d'un ton bourru.

- Oui, après avoir tourné trois heures dans tous les sens, avoua le jeune homme en souriant.

Il continua de bavarder avec le couple pendant un moment. Les deux modificateurs étaient amicals, et assez amusant. Aiko passait son temps à disputer son mari qui ne protestait jamais. Seth apprit qu'ils étaient tous les deux modificateurs chiens au moment de les quitter.

Il se promena à travers le camp pendant toute l'après midi et put constater à quel point le protecteur avait raison : la paix ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il suffisait juste de craquer l'allumette pour que tout s'enflamme.

Décidé à aider les protecteurs, Seth prit son courage à deux mains pour se diriger vers deux vampires aux yeux rubis assis sur un gros rocher gris. Les deux hommes le regardèrent s'approcher d'un air farouche, prêt à se jeter sur lui à la moindre menace.

- Bonjours, balbutia Seth d'une voix hésitante. Belle journée.

Les deux vampires l'examinèrent d'un air dédaigneux et se détendirent, constatant que le modificateur n'était pas un danger pour eux.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda l'un des deux.

- Je voulais juste discuter un peu, rougit Seth malgré lui.

- Nous ne fréquentons pas les gens de ton espèce, rétorqua le deuxième.

Seth fit un effort pour ne pas se vexer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu nous fatigues avec tes questions. C'est contre nature, voilà tout.

- Je traîne parfois avec des vampires, et aucun d'entre eux ne semble particulièrement gêné.

Si on oublie l'odeur, songea Seth. Enfin ici, l'air était tellement saturé du mélange entre l'odeurs des humains, celle des vampires et celle des modificateurs que finalement, le parfum d'un seul individu passait totalement inaperçu.

- J'aimerais bien voir quel genre de vampire fait ami ami avec des modificateurs, s'esclaffa le premier.

- Les Cullen, vous connaissez peut-être…

- Attends voir, tu connais les Cullen ? Ceux qui ont fait fuir les Volturi ?

- Oui, c'est d'eux que je parle, déclara Seth.

Apparemment la victoire des Cullen sur les Volturi s'était répandue parmi les vampires.

- D'ailleurs, j'étais présent ce jour là, ajouta-t-il.

Les deux vampires le dévisagèrent sans vergogne durant un instant, essayant de deviner s'il leur mentait.

- J'ai entendu dire que des modificateurs lions y étaient, improvisa le deuxième vampire d'une voix traînante.

- Non, des modificateurs loups, rétorqua Seth qui avait vu le piège.

Un sourire surpris éclaira le visage des deux vampires. Ils semblaient avoir oublié de paraître hautain et cruel.

- Alors tu y étais vraiment ? Voilà une histoire qui mériterait d'être racontée…

- Vous voulez que je vous la raconte ? s'enquit Seth d'un ton joyeux.

- Nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire pour le moment que de t'écouter, soupira le premier vampire, faussement fataliste.

Il tapota le sol à côté de lui pour que Seth s'y installe. Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme grimpa sur le rocher et s'assit.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Seth, signala-t-il.

- Basile.

- Côme.

- Et, Oscar, vient ici, appela Basile en faisant de grand signe de main en direction d'un vampire. Tu devineras jamais ce qu'on a trouvé.

Seth sourit légèrement. Les deux vampires voulaient se donner un style de rebelle, mais en réalité, ils n'étaient pas méchants.

Il était de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il redescendit de son perchoir, certain de s'être fais de nouveaux amis. Il n'avait pas fait quelque pas qu'un groupe de modificateurs l'interpella pour lui demander ce qu'il avait raconté aux trois vampires.

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemis ? gronda le premier.

- L'ennemis se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, rétorqua Seth en reprenant les mots du protecteur. Où avez-vous vu un ennemi ici ? demanda-t-il. Vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à connaître les gens autour de vous, au lieu de surveiller les autres modificateurs.

Déstabilisé, personne ne répondit et Seth s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, il eut l'occasion de découvrir la magnifique sonnerie générale… Qui était exactement la même que celle de son lycée. Comme tout le monde sur le camp, ils se dirigea vers la place centrale.

Ciaran se tenait debout sur l'estrade devant le centre de commandement. Le visage digne, il regarda un moment les vampires et les modificateurs qui se pressaient devant lui avant de prendre la parole pour faire le premier discours de la force de résistance.

Seth devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas retenu grand chose de ses paroles. Jacob lui résumerait sûrement les éléments importants plus tard…

Lorsque le protecteur descendit de l'estrade, le jeune homme se précipita à sa suite.

- Ciaran ! appela-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Seth. J'ai pas mal de problèmes à régler.

- Oui, bien sûr, je m'en doutais, assura le jeune homme. Justement, je me demandais si je pouvais vous aider à faire quelque chose ?

Ciaran s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir.

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour du côté de la bibliothèque, proposa-t-il finalement.

Seth acquiesça et se dirigea… Nulle part. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la bibliothèque. Il voulut interroger Ciaran mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Il questionna donc plusieurs personnes, mais en vainc. Personne n'avait jamais vu ce bâtiment, et la plupart semblait surpris que les protecteurs aient pensé à installer des livres sur le camp.

Seth se résolut à trouver un protecteur pour lui demander. Il entra donc dans le centre de commandement d'un pas hésitant. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'être ici. Un large couloir se déroulait devant lui, percé d'ouverture close par des portes. Seth en ouvrit une au hasard et entra dans une pièce entièrement vide dont rien ne laisser deviner l'utilité. Il ressortit à reculons et percuta quelqu'un.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se retournant.

Un protecteur peu amène le regardait.

- Tu n'as rien à faire là, petit.

- Je cherche la bibliothèque, expliqua Seth. J'ai pensé qu'un protecteur pourrait m'indiquer où elle se trouve.

L'homme devant lui plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant, puis indiqua une porte.

- Elle est ici. Pourquoi te rends-tu à la bibliothèque ?

- Ciaran m'a dit que je pouvais aider à faire quelque chose…

- Je vois. Bonne chance, dit le protecteur avant de s'éloigner.

Seth fronça les sourcils à ses mots. Bonne chance ?

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et renversa aussitôt une pile de livre entassés derrière la porte. Un hurlement effrayant retentit alors.

- Qu'as-tu fais ? rugit une vois grave venue du fond de la pièce.

- Pardon, excusez-moi, je suis désolé, balbutia Seth en se baissant pour ramasser les livres.

- Tu viens d'abîmer des ouvrages uniques au monde.

Deux mains apparurent soudain dans le champ de vision du modificateur pour lui arracher les livres des mains. Ce dernier se redressa pour rencontrer le regard noir et rouge de l'individu en face de lui. Un autre protecteur.

- Euh… murmura Seth.

Il voulut s'avancer dans la pièce mais un hurlement le stoppa net.

- N'avance pas, destructeur de livres ! s'exclama le protecteur en le menaçant avec un encyclopédie. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Seth songea que l'homme en face de lui devait être totalement fou et une goutte de sueur coula dans son dos. Il s'était encore mis dans une mauvaise situation.

- Ciaran m'a dit que je pouvais peut-être vous aider…

L'homme se calma aussitôt et prit un air calculateur.

- Aimes-tu lire ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Euh… oui.

- Bon, alors je t'engage !

Le bibliothécaire prit un livre et le plaça dans les bras de Seth. Puis, il en mit un autre, et encore un autre… Bientôt les bras du jeune homme étaient tellement chargés qu'il ne pouvait plus voir devant lui.

- Porte ça à Elodie. Tu as juste à traverser la place centrale, c'est la tente verte émeraude juste en face. Dépêche toi, dit lui que tu viens de la part de Saalim.

- D'a…d'accord.

Seth se dirigea d'un pas vacillant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Descendre des marches ne lui avait jamais paru si éprouvant. Sûr d'avoir perdu du temps dans les escaliers, le jeune homme courut à toute vitesse droit devant lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il percuta rapidement un individu et tomba sur les fesses. Les livres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol devant lui.

Etant donné qu'il avait eut l'impression de percuter un mur, Seth en conclut qu'il avait du foncer dans un vampire.

- Regarde où tu vas, imbécile, cracha ce dernier.

Seth reconnut aussitôt cette voix. Il ne fut donc pas étonné lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Caïus volturi... Mais soudain, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'est **lui**, déclara une petite voix dans sa tête, implacable.

Tout devint flou autour de lui. Seth n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, ne voyais plus rien d'autre que le vampire blond qui lui criait dessus.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche ouverte, un air hébété sur le visage, incapable de revenir à la réalité.

L'horreur de la situation lui apparut soudain avec beaucoup d'acuité. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il refusait d'admettre ce qui était en train de se produire. Il se força à refouler la chaleur qui montait en lui et l'adoration subite qu'il ressentait pour le vampire en face de lui. Il s'efforça de détruire l'impression que ce Volturi était devenu le centre du monde.

Totalement désemparé, Seth fixa le vampire en tremblant de tous ses membres et, incapable de faire face à cette situation incongrue qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, se releva soudain pour prendre la fuite. Il zigzagua entre les tentes jusqu'à la sienne et s'effondra sur sa couche. Alors seulement, il céda à la panique et au désespoir, roulé en boule sous sa couette. Des larmes le déception, d'horreur et de peur coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver même si au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la vérité.

Son esprit était scindé en deux. Une partie voulait le forcer à apprécier l'un des vampires qu'il considérait comme ses pires ennemis, à l'idolâtrer de toutes ses forces, à le contempler sans fin avec révérence. Et l'autre partie, plus raisonnable, se battait pour contenir et réfuter toutes les idées absurdes qui assaillaient son esprit.

Mais la première était indubitablement la plus forte. Il lutta longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent incapables de pleurer tant ils avaient versé de larmes, jusqu'à ce que sa tête semble sur le point d'exploser tant les conflits qui se heurtaient en lui étaient intense. Mais il rendit finalement les armes, exténué, vaincu.

Une certitude put alors enfin se dessiner dans son esprit, victorieuse et effroyable. Il s'était imprégné du meurtrier d'Irina, d'un Volturi qui voulait le tuer.

Il s'était imprégné de Caïus Volturi.


	8. Chapter 8

**The red moon**

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

NdA : Salut tout le monde !

Voila un nouveau chapitre pour vous! Je m'excuse de la lenteur que j'ai mise pour le publier. Mais après avoir totalement arrêté d'écrire pendant la période du bac, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour redémarrer ;) Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, ma publication va reprendre son cours normal avec un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine (jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires en tout cas). J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Aleksei toussa lorsqu'un coup de pied l'atteignit violemment au niveau des côtes. Roulé en boule sur le sol, il subissait passivement les coups du groupe de Dereck sans se défendre. Qu'aurait-il pu faire seul de toute manière ? Résister aurait simplement attisé un peu plus la violence de ces adolescents. Il était donc résolu à attendre que ceux-ci se lassent, ravalant sa fierté et supportant la douleur.

Lorsqu'enfin Ils partirent en riant et en lui crachant des injures, le jeune homme souffla de soulagement. Il se redressa en position assise et resta un moment sans bouger, sonné. Son instinct de conservation le poussait à reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Dans son monde, se retrouver seul en position de faiblesse signifiait souvent finir égorgé...

Le jeune homme essuya le sang sur son visage avec la manche de son pull et étira un à un tous ses membres pour vérifier l'état de son corps avant de soupirer de soulagement. Rien n'était cassé.

Maintenant, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui sans que ses parents ne s'aperçoivent de son état… Sinon il était bon pour recevoir un savon.

Le jeune homme se mit debout en grimaçant et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers sa tente. Le monde tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds, manquant de le faire trébucher à chaque pas.

Il croisait les doigts pour que son père soit occupé ailleurs avec l'une de ses nombreuses amantes et que sa mère soit partie chez une de ses amies.

Le loup garou devait être dans un jour de chance puisque ses parents étaient tous les deux absents comme il l'avait espéré.

Après avoir rapidement retiré ses vêtements, Aleksei se glissa dans son lit sans jeter le moindre regard aux bleus qui commençaient à fleurir sur sa peau. Au final, il n'ajoutait que quelques marques à celles qu'il portait déjà sur lui. Ce genre de situation lui arrivait au moins une fois toutes les semaines, il commençait à être immunisé. Pas contre la douleur ni contre l'humiliation, mais plus cette situation se répétait, plus elle devenait banale pour le loup garou. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer vaincre ces adolescents dans ses rêves.

Si j'arrive à me faire repérer pendant cette guerre, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de m'admirer, se convainquit-il pour garder espoir.

Les épreuves qu'il endurait sans cesse, les douleurs de son corps maltraité, tout était de la faute des vampires et des modificateurs. Sans eux, jamais il ne se serait retrouvé prisonnier d'un tel endroit. Sans eux, il aurait pu vivre une vie normale.

Mais il était de son devoir de les éradiquer de la planète. Il avait entendu dire que leurs yeux cruels reflétaient leur absence totale de sentiments, et qu'ils étaient capable de tuer tous leurs amis sur un coup de tête !

Un sentiment vengeur s'empara de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ces monstres sans pitié. Il allait leur faire payer les crimes qu'ils avaient commis contre sa race.

Il s'endormis sur des pensées sanglantes dans lesquelles il tuait le chef des vampires, devenant ainsi le héros des loups garous, respecté par tous.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, vers le milieu de l'après midi, le jeune homme ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi son corps lui faisait aussi mal. Mais rapidement, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me suis fait tabasser, se rappela-t-il en soupirant.

Le loup garou se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la pièce qui servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger. Il attrapa un fruit trop mûr et s'installa à même le sol, sur la fourrure épaisse, pour le un raclement de gorge le fit soudain sursauter, et il aperçut enfin son père, qui lisait un rapport, assit dans son fauteuil.

Il se redressa précipitamment.

- Père, je ne vous avez pas vu. Que faites vous ici ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Tu me demandes ce que je fais dans ma propre maison, fit remarquer l'homme sans relever les yeux de sa feuille.

- C'est juste que d'habitude, vous n'êtes pas là à cette heure ci, balbutia Aleksei.

Il se tut en croisant le regard noir glacial de son père. Un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

- Je t'attendais, à vrai dire, dit-il avant de marquer une pause.

Aleksei attendit en silence la suite de sa phrase, essayant de ne pas paniquer. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu souhaitais participer à la bataille, est-ce vrai ?

Le jeune homme ignora l'amusement humiliant qui suintait des paroles de son père pour lui répondre avec un enjouement forcé.

- Oh oui ! J'adorerai ça !

- Alors tu t'entraîneras comme les autres désormais.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Aleksei, n'osant y croire. Je ne suis plus nettoyeur ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua dédaigneusement son père.

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se reprendre. Euh… Merci père.

Sans rien ajouter, celui-ci se leva et quitta la pièce.

- Essaye de ne pas trop me faire honte, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

L'enthousiasme d'Aleksei retomba aussitôt et une grande pression tomba sur ses épaules. Il soupira en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le sol. Perdu dans ses pensées, il porta machinalement sa pomme à ses lèvres et croqua dedans.

Ce soir, il allait se rendre dans l'arène pour la première fois depuis un an. Il avait hâte de découvrir qui serait son maître de combat, et quels seraient ses camarades d'entraînement.

Le loup garou s'empressa de sortir après avoir fini sa pomme, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'arène. Il ignora les regards inquisiteurs des individus autour de lui et chercha son nom sur le tableau. Il ne connaissait ni le professeur, ni aucun des apprentis. Parfait.

Aleksei inspira profondément, bomba le torse et entra dans l'arène.

* * *

- Jane ! Attends-moi !

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement et accéléra. Son manque évident d'enthousiasme ne dissuada pas son poursuivant de la rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Audrick ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tu vas manger, non ? J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait y aller ensemble…

- D'habitude, je préfère être seule quand je vais manger, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton peu avenant.

- Oh, je ne savais pas, dit Audrick d'un ton mortifié.

Jane roula les yeux devant son air catastrophé.

- Je ferais une exception cette fois, grommela-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Tu te ramollis, ma p'tite, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle l'ignora.

Audrick retrouva son sourire nié et se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien. Malgré elle, Jane se laissa prendre à la conversation, et ils débattirent ensemble des différents plans que les Volturi pourrait adopter durant cette guerre.

Finalement, les deux vampires arrivèrent devant un bâtiment situé à l'écart du campement. Sans hésiter, Jane pénétra à l'intérieur. Un protecteur était assis dans un coin et lisait un livre. Sans doute était-il là pour surveiller la bonne entente entre les vampires.L'homme aux yeux vairons jeta un regard d'avertissement à Jane, qui sourit légèrement. Sa réputation était connue de tous, elle adorait ça.

Sans s'attarder d'avantage dans cette pièce, la jeune femme passa la porte qui se trouvait à côté du protecteur, suivi par Audrick, pour arriver dans une immense salle plongée dans la pénombre. Elle rivalisait en taille avec la salle des trônes de Voltera, prévue pour que les vampires ne se sentent pas menacés par les autres lorsqu'ils se nourrissaient. Il y avait déjà plusieurs vampires dans la pièce, mais aucun ne se préoccupa des deux Volturi, trop occupés à vider un humain de son sang.

- C'est lugubre, frissonna Audrick.

Jane l'ignora. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et disparut dans une autre salle, séparée de la première par un rideau pourpre. Des cris et des sanglots retentirent quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne revienne en traînant une fille derrière elle. Elle s'appropria un coin de la pièce et se jeta sur le cou de sa proie, terriblement assoiffée…

Elle ne gaspilla pas une goutte de sang.

Une fois rassasiée, elle abandonna sa victime et quitta le bâtiment dans plus songer à Audrick. Elle erra sans but entre les tentes en soupirant d'ennuie. Alec était parti avec sa petite amie, les gardes Volturi étaient éparpillés sur tout le campement et elle n'avait de toute façon pas envie de les voir.

Après avoir rodé quelques minutes autour de la tente de Bella Cullen pour examiner le terrain, au cas où, Jane décida finalement de rendre visite à Aro. Elle avait besoin de distraction…

Son roi la regarda arriver sans surprise. Il lisait un énorme ouvrage dont Jane ne comprit même pas le titre.

- Jane, très chère, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici.

La vampire se contenta de sourire d'un air angélique et s'assit à califourchon sur le fondateur qui ne broncha pas mais referma son livre.

Bizarrement, l'image d'un brun un peu trop envahissant flotta un instant dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais elle l'oublia vite.

* * *

Seth sanglotait pitoyablement dans sa tente, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine. Ses sentiments étaient si confus qu'il ne comprenait pas comment son cœur avait résisté à tant de pression.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé les choses de cette manière. Il aurait du s'imprégner d'une jolie fille qu'il aurait aimé et chéri toute sa vie. Ils auraient eu une maison, des enfants, un chien peut-être. Voilà ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé à propos de son imprégnation. Tout se serait passé comme avec les autres, Jacob, Sam, Quil. Au lieu de cela, il s'était imprégné d'un vampire. Et pas n'importe lequel, le plus détestable d'entre tous.

Le jeune homme repoussa encore la vague de sentiments intenses qu'il éprouvait maintenant pour le vampire blond. Il ne cherchait même pas à les comprendre. Il ne voulait pas les comprendre. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il se sentait sale. Ce n'aurait pas du arriver. C'était contre nature.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Il était incapable de chasser le vampire de ses pensées. Il voyait, impuissant, son esprit se saisir de son image et la graver dans sa mémoire comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Non ! Lutta le jeune homme. Il allait ignorer _tout ça_. Il réussirait à surmonter son imprégnation et à trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il pourrait être heureux.

En plus d'être un vampire détestable, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son imprégné était un homme. Il n'était pas gay, ou du moins, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de l'être. Fichu imprégnation. Elle n'aurait pas pu au moins respecter ses préférences sexuelles ? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme, pourtant, Caïus Volturi lui semblait à cet instant particulièrement séduisant… Il chassa cette pensée avec force.

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à des choses comme ça. Il devait apprendre à contrôler ses sentiments, jusqu'à pouvoir les effacer totalement. De toute manière il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher du vampire. A moins qu'il… Il rattrapa son esprit avant qu'il ne dérive à nouveau dans un sens interdit.Même si pour l'instant, aller voir Caïus Volturi et se blottir dans ses bras était la chose dont-il avait le plus envie, au point de sentir son corps vibrer d'approbation à cette pensée, il devait se contrôler. Garder ses pensées en laisse, les forcer dans une autre direction.

Il s'efforça de trouver des choses positives à penser. Il n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de négatif et n'allait certainement pas le devenir maintenant tout de même. Il inspira profondément pour calmer ses pleurs et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses larmes s'étaient taries. Son ventre choisit ce moment précis pour se manifester bruyamment. Seth n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours, et son estomac protestait contre le manque de travail.

Alors, malgré son désir de passer le reste de sa vie dans cette tente à se morfondre, le jeune homme se leva et sortit sans attendre.

Automatiquement, il_ le_ chercha des yeux. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se fustigea mentalement et se força à regarder ses pieds.

En passant devant la bibliothèque, il se rappela qu'il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Saalim pour avoir abandonner ses précieux ouvrages sur le sol au milieu du camp. Quelle excuse pourrait-il bien inventer pour expliquer son comportement ?

Relevant un instant les yeux pour s'orienter, Seth aperçut Edward Cullen qui se diriger vers lui.

Il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! paniqua intérieurement le modificateur, en pensant au talent du vampire pour lire dans les pensées des autres. Seth l'évita en faisant un large détour. Il lui était impossible de côtoyer Edwards tant qu'il ne contrôlerait pas mieux ses pensées à propos de _lui_.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule.

- Seth ! Espèce d'abruti, tu as un idée de la peur que tu m'as faite ? hurla la voix de sa sœur.

Le jeune homme fit face à une Leah écumante de rage, les yeux un peu perdu. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur _lui,_ malgré tous ses efforts.

- Hein ? dit-il pitoyablement.

- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis ton arrivée, espèce de sale mioche, s'énerva-t-elle. Heureusement que j'ai croisé Kyle hier, sinon, je me serais inquiétée !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien, mentit Seth. J'ai été un peu malade ces derniers jours, je suis resté cloîtré dans ma tente.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas répondre au sms ! rugit-elle.

- Ah oui, mon portable, marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton absent.

Son regard venait d'être attiré par un homme aux cheveux blonds… mais il était bien trop trapu pour être… Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa sœur.

- Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus. On pourrait s'attendre pour déjeuner tous les jours ? proposa Seth.

- Oui, se calma légèrement Leah. Faisons ça. Tu sais dans quel groupe tu es ?

- Groupe ? interrogea Seth qui se sentait totalement à côté de la conversation.

- Mais oui, tu sais. Le protecteur en a parlé lors de l'assemblée générale.

- Ah oui, celle que je n'ai pas écouté…

- Tu es irrécupérable, grogna sa sœur. L'armée entière divisée en groupe, chacun sous le commandement d'un protecteurs. Tu suivras le protecteur assigné à ton groupe jusqu'à la bataille, avec les mêmes personnes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on retrouve ces groupes dans n'importe quel activité du camp, d'ailleurs. Entraînement, combat, et même cuisine !

- Oh, je vois. Et où es-ce que je suis censé voir à quel groupe j'appartiens ?

- Sur le centre de commandement, il y a les listes. Viens, je t'accompagne.

Seth se laissa traîner par sa sœur sans opposer de résistance. Une fois devant le centre de commandement, il regarda autour de lui. Aussitôt, sa respiration s'accéléra et une sueur froide couvrit son corps.

_Il_ était là.

A quelques mètres à peine, en train de parler avec un individu. Seth n'aurait pu dire de qui il s'agissait, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son imprégné. Avait-il réellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, cinq ans auparavant, ou était-ce son imprégnation qui avait modifié sa vision pour qu'il trouve le Volturi aussi beau ?

Si parfait…

Il était grand, sûrement plus que lui, et plutôt mince. Son visage était d'un ovale impeccable, encadré par une masse de cheveux blonds dont chaque fil prenait la teinture de l'or sous le soleil de ce début de mâtiné. Sa peau pâle tranchait avec ses vêtements d'un noir profond, et semblait d'une douceur incomparable. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais il les imaginait rouge écarlate. Dangereux.

Seth se laissa emporter par la douceur trompeuse que dégageait le vampire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait rien à faire de cette histoire de répartition et d'ailleurs, il se fichait totalement de cette guerre. Il ne ressentait pas plus d'émotion en repensant à sa sœur qui tenait actuellement sa main, qu'il n'en ressentirait pour un inconnu. Tout était dérisoire. La seule chose importante dans ce monde était Caïus volturi.

Des fils invisibles l'attiraient irrésistiblement vers ce dernier, et durant un instant, Seth se sentit près à tout abandonner pour le suivre au bout du monde. Il ferait tout pour lui plaire, le satisfaire. Il écraserait ses propres désirs pour le combler.

Le vampire s'éloigna, accompagné par l'homme auquel il parlait. Chaque geste qu'il faisait était plus gracieux que les mouvements de la plus douée des danseuses. Il semblait voler au dessus du sol, et Seth était presque surpris de voir qu'il y laissait des traces. Le Volturi disparut finalement derrière une tente. Aussitôt, l'esprit rationnel de Seth, qui luttait en vainc, put reprendre le dessus sur les sentiments liés à son imprégnation.

En un quart de seconde, il enferma toutes les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir derrière une porte massive et repoussa les larmes de désespoir qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux. Pendant combien de temps était-il resté absent, simplement concentré sur la beauté de l'homme devant lui ? Une seconde, une heure ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Alors, dans quelle équipe tu es ? demanda Leah en examinant le tableau.

Seth riva lui aussi ses yeux sur l'objet en évitant de toutes ses forces de penser au vampire. Il repéra vite son nom dans la troisième liste. Son regard remonta automatiquement en haut de la page et il fut content de voir que Ciaran dirigeait son groupe. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur le nom du sous chef et il ne fut même pas étonné de voir le nom de Caïus Volturi inscrit en lettre calligraphiée. Il sentit juste son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine et l'anéantissement s'emparer de lui. Il garda les yeux fixés sur ce nom, comme s'il signait son arrêt de mort.

- Ah tiens, tu es là ! S'exclama Leah en pointant son nom du doigt. Dommage, il n'y a personne qu'on connaît dans ton groupe… Moi je suis avec Jacob et Renesmée sous les ordres d'Elena.

Seth acquiesça faiblement.

- Tu viens manger avec nous ? demanda Leah.

- Non, je crois que je vais rentrer, articula le jeune homme. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Oui, je voyais bien que tu n'allais pas bien. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- ça ira, merci.

Le jeune homme retourna jusqu'à sa tente la tête baissée. Une fois seul, il se laissa envahir par la détresse.

* * *

Ciaran sentit la compassion l'envahir lorsqu'il vit le regard que lançait le jeune Seth Clearwater au vampire qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Aucun doute, il s'était bien imprégné. Le protecteur s'en était rendu compte plusieurs jours auparavant, et le comportement de Seth lui prouvait encore une fois aujourd'hui.

Le pauvre n'avait vraiment pas choisi le bon vampire. Cruel, froid, arrogant, sans pitié. Le protecteur craignait la réaction qu'aurait Caïus quand il apprendrait l'imprégnation du modificateur. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il l'apprenne, une imprégnation était trop dure à cacher, même si Seth semblait y mettre tout son cœur.

Il était possible que le Volturi profite sans vergogne du dévouement inconditionnel du jeune homme, mais Ciaran en doutait. Il pensait, peut-être à tord, qu'une entente était possible entre ces deux individus si différent. De toute manière, la confrontation serait inévitable.

Un soupire passa les lèvres du protecteur lorsqu'il songea aux épreuves qu'allait vivre le jeune modificateur pendant les mois à venir.

S'il survis, chuchota une voix cynique dans son esprit. Il la fit taire.

Ils survivront, je m'en assurerai, songea-t-il férocement.

Sa première action en se sens avait été de placer les deux hommes dans le même groupe sous sa direction. Il avait longuement hésité avant de faire ce choix et n'était toujours pas convaincu d'avoir opté pour la bonne solution. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux de les éloigner l'un de l'autre le plus possible ?

Incapable de répondre à ses interrogations Ciaran reporta son attention sur la discussion qu'il était censé avoir avec Caïus, alors qu'il se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps d'un air vague depuis plus d'une minute. Ne comprenant rien de ce que racontait le vampire, il l'interrompit avant que ce dernier remarque son air perdu.

- Je t'ai nommé second de mon groupe, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Parce que c'est impossible de laisser ce vampire… Quoi ?

- Je t'ai nommé second, répéta Ciaran sans changer d'intonation.

Caïus lui lança un regard perçant avant d'acquiescer sans un mot.

- Il faut que tu saches que je suis considéré par mes frères comme le leadeur. Nous devons donc montrer l'exemple et…

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, coupa Caïus. Et j'imagine que je serais aussi chargé d'entraîner nos recrus au combat contres les loups garous ?

- Il y a deux autres professeurs dans notre groupe.

- On ne pourrait pas trouver un nom un peu plus digne que « groupe », marmonna Caïus. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes des enfants jouant à un jeu.

- Nous ne sommes pas un régiment, ni une cohorte. Nous sommes une équipe. Je trouve qu'il existe une nuance entre ces trois termes, rétorqua Ciaran.

Le volturi n'insista pas même si le protecteur put voir l'agacement se peindre sur ses traits.

Ciaran tapota l'épaule de son second, ignorant son attitude revêche, et le quitta sur ces mots.

* * *

Caïus espérait beaucoup des recrues de Ciaran. Si ce dernier était le chef, il avait sûrement les soldats les plus forts…

Le vampire déchanta rapidement lorsqu'il arriva dans l'arène pour le premier entraînement. Il faisait plutôt chaud pour un mois de novembre et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en ce début d'après midi.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le sable fin de l'arène. Le Volturi se félicita mentalement d'avoir des bottes noires lassées à ses chevilles, trop haute pour que le sable puisse y pénétrer. Il détestait la sensation du sable frottant sur la plante de ses pieds depuis toujours.

D'un œil critique, il contempla ses soldats rassemblés et conclut rapidement qu'ils étaient tous aussi pitoyable que le laissait penser leur apparence. Un soupire passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea à tout le travail qui l'attendait, puis, les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Ils vont souffrir, pensa-t-il.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens aurait pu penser, il avait toujours aimé enseigner l'art du combat. D'abord parce qu'il adorait constater sa supériorité sur les autres, puis, parce qu'il adorait se battre, tout simplement. Même si sa patience très limitée ne l'aidait pas dans sa tache. Ciaran lui avait formellement interdit de tuer un des soldats, mais n'avait rien précisé quant aux blessures…

Deux individus inconnus se tenaient en face de ses recrues. Les deux autres instructeurs, comprit aussitôt le vampire. Il les évalua du regard durant un instant avant de les saluer d'un sec hochement de tête.

Sans leur attribuer plus d'attention, il prit la parole. Les deux hommes se tendirent imperceptiblement mais aucun ne fit de commentaire.

Caïus parla d'une voix calme aux intonations seches de celui qui a l'habitude d'être obéi.

- Bien, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, et je ne vais pas vous le répéter. Je vais tacher d'être concis. Dans quelques mois, vous allez affronter une situation auquel vous n'êtes pas du tout préparé. Une situation que vous n'avez jamais imaginé dans vos pires cauchemars. Et notre tache (il indiqua vaguement les deux autres entraîneurs d'un geste) est de vous préparer à l'affronter. Je ne tolérerais aucune rébellion de votre part. vous obéirez à chacun de mes… nos ordres sans jamais discuter. Sinon, vous en subirez les conséquences…

Un frisson parcourut de nombreux individus, et Caïus en conclut aussitôt que ces personnes connaissaient sa réputation. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à comprendre, eux aussi...

- Obéir fait parti des obligations d'un guerrier. Personne ne vous demande d'avoir confiance dans votre commandant, ni même d'approuver ses décisions. Mais peu importe ce que vous pensez, ou ce que vous voulez, quand il ordonne, vous obéissez. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative possible. Une petite armée unie dans un même combat aura plus de chance de gagner dans une bataille qu'une immense bande de sauvages obéissant à leurs propres règles. Donc, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre, vous devez l'obéissance à votre commandant Ciaran, puis à moi, votre sous commandant, et enfin à vos instructeurs. Un ordre direct du commandant primera sur celui d'un instructeur, évidemment. S'il faut vous brisez pour obtenir cette obéissance, sachez que je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant.

Le vampire laissa sa menace planer quelques instants, regardant tour à tour chacun des soldats. Tous étaient attentifs et le regardaient. Il aperçut une lueur de contradiction chez certains, celle qui devait disparaître dans les mois à venir.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, parlons de ce pourquoi vous êtes ici. Apprendre à combattre. La plupart d'entre vous pense sûrement, à tord, être parfaitement prêt pour une bataille, qu'ils arriveront sans peine à repousser leurs ennemis. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Les vampires, comme les modificateurs, ne savent plus se battre depuis qu'une paix relative règne entre les créatures qualifiées de surnaturelles par les humains. Projetés deux milles ans en arrière, la moitié d'entre vous mourriez dans la première journée.

Caïus vit quelques vampires hocher la tête pour acquiescer, ayant certainement été témoin de cette époque.

Parfait, songea-t-il, je saurais me servir de leur expérience.

Les autres semblaient sceptiques. Caïus n'en avait cure. Il savait parfaitement qu'un simple discours ne leur ferai pas prendre compte de leur lacune. Une petite démonstration serait bien plus utile. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais me contenter d'évaluer vos capacités. La prochaine fois, je vous dirais avec plus de précision ce que nous allons travailler. N'oubliez jamais que notre temps est limité. Le conseil peut décider de vous envoyer combattre le mois prochain. Alors mettez y toute vos forces. Sinon, vous mourrez, ou vous regarderez vos proche mourir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Cette remarque alluma une flamme protectrice dans les yeux de la plupart des vampires et modificateurs présents. Tous avait une personne à protéger, comme il s'y attendait. Jouer avec les sentiments des autres était si simple.

- Très bien, mettez vous par paire et espacez vous sur le terrain.

Les soldats obéirent trop lentement au goût du Volturi. Choisir un adversaire n'aurait pas du être si compliqué.

Lorsque enfin ses recrues furent placées, le vampire remarqua un problème : Les modificateurs. Il n'avait pas pensé à eux… L'idéal aurait été de les mélanger avec les vampires, mais Caïus était persuadé que dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'en résulterait qu'un massacre sanglant.

- Les modificateurs doivent se transformer, j'imagine, dit-il assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

La plupart de ces derniers devinrent soudainement des animaux, mais plusieurs d'entre eux restèrent humains. Intrigué, Caïus les regarda un moment avant de se détourner. Son « groupe » ressemblait maintenant à une vraie ménagerie. Loups, chiens, chats, panthères, tigres et ours se tenaient maintenant sur le terrain.

- Voilà maintenant quatre minutes que je vous ai donnés l'ordre de vous placer, nota Caïus d'un ton froid. Vous avez mis quatre minutes à vous séparer par groupe sur le terrain. C'est beaucoup trop long. La prochaine fois, je considérerai que tous les vampires et modificateurs non placés après une minute auront désobéi aux ordres. Je me verrai donc dans l'obligation de les punir… (Le vampire marqua une pause). Bien, vous allez maintenant changer d'adversaire et prendre celui à droite de vous. Veillez à rester avec quelqu'un de votre… constitution.

Des protestations naquirent dans les rangs mais un regard glacial du vampire suffit à les calmer. Mettre ses recrus face à des individus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les forceraient à rester vigilent. La plupart avait en effet choisi leurs amis comme adversaire. Seulement, Caïus craignait qu'ils se retiennent pour ne pas les blesser.

- Une seule règle : ne pas tuer votre adversaire. Il ne doit pas non plus être blessé au point de devoir arrêter le combat.

Cette absence de règle permettrait aux recrues d'exprimer leurs capacités au maximum.

- Commencez, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

En poussant des cris, des hurlement et des grognement en tout genre, les recrues se jetèrent les une contre les autres.

En secouant la tête, Caïus les regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

Il passa sans crainte au milieu des combats, observant d'un œil critique les affrontements. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que les autres professeurs l'imitaient.

Il nota mentalement les points essentiels à revoir, dans la défense comme dans l'attaque.

* * *

Seth attaqua mollement le chien en face de lui.

Durant tout le discours du vampire blond, il était resté subjugué et avait bu toutes ses paroles. Sa voix grave, ferme, se transformait en mélodie dans ses oreilles. Il voulait l'entendre, encore et avait regardé avec adoration ses yeux écarlates. Grands, ombragés de longs cils, ils témoignaient d'une grande force de caractère.

Lorsque Seth aperçut son imprégné se promener au milieu des combats, la peur l'étreignit. Le vampire était trop proche du danger à son goût. Le loup qui l'habitait lui criait d'aller le protéger.

Instinctivement, il amorça un mouvement vers lui, mais son adversaire profita de ce moment d'inattention pour le percuter. Seth chuta au sol dans un gémissement. Incapable de se concentrer sur le combat, il sentit bientôt les dents du molosse s'enfoncer dans son cou.

Le combat était fini, il avait perdu.

Le vampire blond tourna la tête dans sa direction durant un instant et le mépris marqua son visage. Brûlant de honte à l'idée de s'être ridiculisé devant son imprégné, Seth combattit avec plus d'ardeur, en essayant de chasser le Volturi de ses pensées. Mais comment aurait-il pu l'oublier alors qu'il se trouvait à moins de quelques mètres de lui ?

Par trois fois, son adversaire le domina sans problème. Seth se sentait minable et ses sentiments n'aidaient pas.

- Cessez le combat, ordonna finalement son imprégné.

Aussitôt, Seth recula de plusieurs pas et s'assit sur son arrière train. Il fixa ses yeux bruns sur le vampire blond, ne se lassant pas de le contempler.

Le jeune homme se sentait fourbu, et fatigué. Il haletait, la langue pendante.

- J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, dit le vampire. Le prochain entraînement aura lieu demain à la même heure.

Sans rien ajouter, il quitta l'arène.

Seth mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et s'éboua. Anxieux, il vérifia que personne n'avait aperçu le regard intense qu'il posait sur le vampire blond. Puis, il quitta l'arène en traînant des pattes.

Soudain, les pensées de Jacob envahirent son esprit, forçant Seth à reprendre sa forme humaine. La présence de son imprégné était encore trop inscrite dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse montrer ses pensées à son chef de meute.

Pour la énième fois, une vague de désespoir submergea le jeune homme quand il pensa à son futur compromit. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre heureux avec son imprégné. Et comme à chaque fois, la douleur de cette constatation fut si intense qu'il se courba en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Les larmes aux yeux, il décida de retourner dans sa tente. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, Edwards était devant lui, un air profondément surpris sur le visage.

Seth comprit aussitôt qu'il savait tout. Horrifié, le jeune homme recula de plusieurs pas, tandis que la honte s'emparait de lui.

- Je… je suis… désolé, murmura-t-il avant de fondre en larmes.

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ;) N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends toutes les critiques! :)

A la semaine prochaine :p


	9. Chapter 9

**The red moon**

Résumé : Cinq ans ont passé depuis la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Mais alors que les habitants de Fork pensaient enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, une série d'événements va rapidement les faire déchanter…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf certains qui viennent tout droit de ma propre imagination débridée.

Remarque : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

NdA : Salut tout le monde !

Voila le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction! ;) J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Edward regardait Seth, en larme devant lui, incapable de réagir. Il était totalement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et son esprit tournait à plein régime pour analyser la situation. Seth s'était imprégné de Caïus Volturi. Un éclair de pitié mêlé de dégoût traversa son regard.

Seth dut l'apercevoir puisqu'il baissa la tête en rougissant violemment.

_Voilà, il est dégoûté. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Moi aussi je suis dégoûté. Tout le monde va me détester…_

- Seth, cesse de penser des choses stupides, dit Edwards. Je ne te déteste pas du tout.

Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette nouvelle. C'était trop… Improbable. Pourtant, il ressentait la détresse du modificateur.

- Dit donc, tu as le chic pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles, soupira le vampire en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Ne le dis pas aux autres, hoqueta Seth, en relevant ses yeux suppliant vers lui.

- Mais ils pourraient nous aider à trouver une sol…

- S'il te plais, je t'en pris… Je ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent ça, paniqua le modificateur. Je vais trouver un moyen pour ne plus être imprégné de… de lui.

- Mettons au moins ta sœur et Jacob dans le secret, tu ne pourras pas leur cacher de toute manière. En plus ils pourraient avoir une idée pour défaire l'imprégnation, suggéra Edward d'un ton emplis de compassion.

Son don lui permettait de sentir à quel point le jeune homme se sentait mal, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments qu'il lisait dans son esprit, tellement ils étaient confus : une affection incompréhensible pour le vampire se mêlait à son dégoût de lui-même et à son désespoir. Edward se dit que le modificateur noyait certainement des sentiments plus fort encore que de l'affection pour Caïus sous une tonne d'autres sentiments plus négatifs.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Seth en reniflant pitoyablement.

_Et s'ils me détestent après ?_

- Ils ne te détesteront pas, crois moi. Ce sont des amis, ta famille !

- O-oui, je… D'accord.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ensemble on va trouver une solution, essaya de le rassurer le vampire.

Mais lui même n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que se séparer de son imprégné était possible. D'ailleurs, Seth n'y croyait qu'à moitié lui aussi. Il cherchait juste une idée auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas couler.

Edwards passa un bras derrière les épaules du jeune homme pour le réconforter et le conduisit vers Jacob, qu'il repéra grâce à ses pensées.

- Seth ! s'exclama ce dernier en les voyant arriver. Leah et moi on ne te voient plus ! On va finir par croire que tu nous évites, plaisanta-t-il.

Edwards entendit l'esprit du jeune homme s'affoler et son corps se tendre légèrement. Ce dernier tourna son regard suppliant vers le vampire pour qu'il prenne la parole à sa place.

- On devrait trouver Leah avant d'en parler non ? suggéra le vampire.

_Non !_ pensa fortement Seth.

Edwards comprit qu'il craignait bien plus la réaction de sa sœur que celle de son chef de meute.

Le vampire se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.

- Seth s'est imprégné de…

- Mais c'est génial ! coupa Jacob avec un grand sourire. Quand est-ce que tu me la présentes ?

Edwards ferma les yeux.

C'est de pire en pire, pensa-t-il. Il se reprit lorsqu'il entendit les pensées de Seth s'affoler à nouveau.

- Si tu veux, tu peux aller nous attendre plus loin, proposa-t-il au jeune homme.

Celui-ci dut trouver qu'il s'agissait d'une très bonne idée, puisqu'il s'enfuit presque en courrant et disparut derrière une tente.

- Jacob, soupira Edward en voyant que ce dernier ne cessait pas de se réjouir. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Comment ça ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il s'est imprégné d'un vampire, commença Edwards.

- Un vampire ?! coupa Jacob ahuri. Qui ? Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

- Euh… Oui.

En voyant la tête lugubre qu'affichait le Cullen, une compréhension horrifiée peignit le visage de l'indien.

- Un Volturi ? souffla-t-il.

- Caïus, marmonna Edwards.

L'exclamation épouvantée de Jacob fit se retourner quelques uns des nombreux individus qui les entouraient. Gêné, le jeune homme se gratta la tête en leur lançant un sourire d'excuse.

* * *

Seth erra longuement entre les tentes sans but particulier. Anxieux, il attendait qu'Edwards ait révélé son secret aux membres de sa meute. Après cela, quatre personnes connaîtraient son imprégnation. Sauf si l'une des quatre allait crier son secret sur tout les toits… Le pire sénario qui pourrait arriver.

Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que ses amis ne le trahiraient jamais, mais la dernière semaine l'avait beaucoup éprouvé et il était totalement désabusé.

Le jeune homme rumina en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, fit remarquer une personne lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

Seth quitta le sol des yeux pour les fixer sur Ciaran, qui le regardait, un gros sac entre les mains.

- ça va, éluda-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Pourquoi n'aides-tu plus Saalim à la bibliothèque ? demanda le protecteur sans le quitter des yeux.

- Il veut que je l'aide encore ? Pourtant, j'ai abandonné ses livres sur le sol en plein milieu du camp, avoua Seth d'un ton coupable. Je ne sais même pas ce qui leur est arrivé.

- Je les ai apportés moi même à Elodie.

- ouf ! souffla Seth.

Soudain, il songea que l'homme devant lui avait sûrement vu son altercation avec Caïus Volturi. Il ne peut pas avoir compris ? pensa le jeune homme, horrifié. Il chercha sur le visage de son interlocuteur une expression quelconque qui aurait pu le lui dire, mais son visage impassible ne trahissait rien de ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu vas retourner aider Saalim chaque jour maintenant.

- Mais…

- Tu obéis aux ordres que je te donne, coupa Ciaran d'un ton plus sec.

Seth acquiesça en bougonnant.

- Je suis ton commandant, ne l'oublie pas. J'attends que tu m'adresses le respect que tu me dois.

Le protecteur n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais Seth compris qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à obéir.

- Oui euh… Commandant ?

Ciaran sourit légèrement.

- Tu sais Seth, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y a des situation où il faut prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter sa peur, plutôt que de se morfondre face à l'absence de solution acceptable.

Le protecteur s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse de son subordonné. Seth comprit à quoi son chef faisait allusion.

Il sait que je me suis imprégné, songea-t-il. Cette constatation ne l'affola pas. Il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance dans son capitaine. Mais la honte le submergea à nouveau.

Combien de personne savent que je me suis imprégné d'un tueur sans pitié colérique et sadique ? se demanda-t-il avant de soupirer. Sa vie prenait décidément un tournant dont il ne voulait pas, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il frappa un caillou du pied d'un geste rageur et le regarda rouler. Partir loin d'ici et ne jamais revenir était peut-être une bonne idée ? Plus de problème. Rester loup dans la forêt pendant les prochaines années, loin de tout.

Tentant….

L'arrivée d'Edwards et de ses deux compagnons de meute coupa court à ses pensées. Seth attendit calmement le verdict, presque détaché de la situation.

Il fut surpris lorsque Leah l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

- Petit frère, souffla-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

Seth sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules et il se laissa aller contre sa sœur. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Un sourire éclaira même son visage. Il allait peut-être rester ici, finalement. Les mots de son commandant lui revinrent en tête. Il devait cesser de se morfondre.

Mais que faire ? se demanda-t-il. Se « désimprégné » était-il possible ?

- Non Seth, Jacob et Leah ne pensent pas que ce soit possible, souffla doucement Edwards.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux d'un air résigné tandis que Leah le pressait plus fort contre elle.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ça, chuchota Seth.

- Si, tu y arriveras, nous t'aiderons, assura Leah. On s'arrangera pour qu'il ne se rende jamais compte de rien. Et quand on retournera chez nous, tout ira mieux.

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira le premier. Je ne peux pas oublier, comme Jacob ne peut pas oublier Renesmée. C'est trop… fort.

- Mais…

- Le pire, coupa Seth d'un ton douloureux. C'est que ce qui me peine le plus, c'est de savoir qu'il me déteste.

Le silence s'installa. Personne ne savait que dire ou que faire. Finalement Seth reprit la parole.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, les rassura-t-il. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer à tout ça. Après j'arriverai mieux à contrôler mes émotions. Je suis déjà soulagé de pouvoir me confier à vous.

- On sera toujours là pour toi, assura Jacob en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Seth acquiesça.

- Bon, je dois passer à la bibliothèque, moi, inventa-t-il. Je vous dis à plus tard.

Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il se rendit donc comme il l'avait dit aux bâtiments de commandement.

- Ah ! te revoilà gamin, s'exclama Saalim lorsqu'il le vit arriver. Où étais-tu passé ? tu as une tonne de choses à faire.

Le protecteur lui indiqua une énorme pile de livres sur le côté.

- Tu peux me ranger ça par thème ?

- Mais comment je suis censé voir leur thème ? demanda Seth en s'approchant.

- En regardant la première page ou le titre, comment sinon ? répondit le protecteur en roulant les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

Seth grogna avant de commencer son travail. Pour la première fois depuis son imprégnation, il retrouva un semblant de sérénité. Il n'y avait presque aucun risque que son imprégné arrive soudain ici, et la masse de travail qu'il avait l'empêchait de penser à autre chose.

Soulagé de ses pensées sombres, le jeune homme passa le plus de temps possible dans ce bâtiment durant les jours suivant, à travailler, ou à lire.

Dès qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, il avait l'impression que tous ses problèmes revenaient brusquement l'envahir. Le pire était assurément les leçons de combat quotidienne qu'il faisait en présence du vampire blond, qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir des pensées.

Seth cessait progressivement de s'alimenter correctement. Il s'en rendait compte, mais ne faisait rien pour changer. Il restait seul la plupart du temps, n'appréciant plus la compagnie des autres. La nuit, il dormait rarement, retournant encore et encore ses sentiments dans sa tête.

Le Volturi le minait intérieurement, le faisant lentement tomber dans la déchéance. Il ne cherchait même plus à se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

Caïus était assis sur une table dans la tente réservée aux Volturi et prenait des notes sur les techniques de combat qu'il allait apprendre à ses recrus dans un futur proche. Il s'était trompé sur leur compte. Bien que la plupart était totalement ignorant en terme de combat, ils se montraient attentifs et progressaient rapidement.

Un pli barrait son front, témoignant de sa concentration, tandis qu'il griffonnait quelques mots sur sa feuille. Bientôt, ils passeraient aux techniques de défense. Parce que savoir attaquer sans pouvoir se défendre était aussi inutile que ne rien savoir faire du tout.

- Taisez-vous ou allez jouer ailleurs, dit-il sèchement à deux gardes qui plaisantaient dans un coin.

Ils perturbaient sa concentration et leurs gesticulations étaient agaçantes. Le bruit cessa quelques minutes, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Caïus posa brusquement ses affaires à côté de lui et se dirigea vers les gardes, le visage fermé. Ceux-ci se levèrent brusquement et reculèrent. Dans la pièce, plusieurs autres vampires cessèrent leurs activités pour regarder le fondateur et les deux énergumènes perturbateurs.

- Je vous avais prévenus, articula le vampire d'un ton froid.

Il attrapa brusquement le cou d'un des vampires et…

- Caïus, tu ne saurais pas où est Jane ? Je…

Aro s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil à la scène.

- Arrête de traumatiser les gardes, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

Caïus lança un regard meurtrier aux deux vampires avant de leur faire signe de sortir. Sans plus leur accorder d'attention, il regarda son frère avec irritation.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où est Jane, dit-il.

- Le camps est trop grand, et les odeurs trop nombreuses, se plaignit Aro en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Elle finira bien par venir ici, déclara Caïus en reprenant sa place sur la table.

Aro lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et le blond lui sourit d'un air provocateur en retour. Il savait que son frère trouvait particulièrement indigne pour quelqu'un de son rang de s'asseoir sur une table.

Il se désintéressa ensuite de lui pour se concentrer sur le croquis qu'il était en train d'effectuer. Entraîner des modificateurs n'étaient pas une chose facile. Il manquait d'habitude et devait se creuser la tête pour leur trouver des techniques de défenses adaptées. Il aurait certainement pu aller chercher conseil auprès d'un modificateur, mais il ne leur faisait pas confiance et refuser de s'abaisser à demander l'avis de l'un d'eux.

- Athenodora te cherchait tout à l'heure, l'informa Aro.

Agacé d'être encore perturbé dans sa réflexion, Caïus se contenta de grogner. Il était en froid avec sa femme depuis leur récente dispute. Elle avait soulevé un problème auquel il ne voulait pas penser. Sa peur des loups garous. Il se savait incapable d'affronter l'une de ses créatures sans être tétanisé par la peur. Et cette constatation blessait son ego surdimensionné. Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête.

Demetri apparut à l'entrée de la tente à cet instant, et Aro se précipita vers lui avec un grand sourire. Caïus roula les yeux. Comme d'habitude, la puérilité de son frère l'énervait.

Le vampire blond quitta la tente trop bruyante d'un pas raide et se dirigea vers sa propre tente. Il y serait tranquille puisque seul… Il eut la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Ciaran, perdu dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je voulais te parler, expliqua Ciaran, pas gêné le moins du monde.

- La prochaine fois, j'apprécierai que tu m'attendes à l'extérieur de ma tente, rétorqua Caïus.

- Comme tu veux, accepta le protecteur en haussant les épaules. Comment vont nos guerriers ?

- ça va, moins horrible que je l'ai pensé au début, admit Caïus. Ils progressent vite. Ils obéissent bien.

- J'ai entendu parler du vampire que tu as puni…

Le Volturi perçut une nuance de reproche dans la voix de son homologue.

- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, asséna-t-il.

- Lui arracher les deux bras n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaire…

- Il se les ait fait recollés aussitôt, dit Caïus en haussant les épaules. Et il est beaucoup plus calme depuis.

Ciaran n'insista pas.

- J'ai besoin que tu répertories les dons que notre unité possède.

- « unité », releva Caïus, amusé. Nous ne sommes plus une « équipe » ?

- Tu n'aimes pas le terme alors je l'ai changé. Et puis, tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas la pour jouer.

- Tu ne pourrais pas t'en charger toi même ? questionna le Volturi.

Il avait un peu l'impression de tout faire et cette constatation l'agaçait.

- Je suis désolé, l'organisation d'une guerre prend du temps. Et je suis débordé.

Caïus sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas en regardant le visage émacié du protecteur. Il n'avait visiblement pas assez dormi… Enfin, s'il dormait. Le Volturi n'aurait pu l'affirmer.

Ciaran semblait préoccupé, et il le comprenait. Personne n'aurait aimé se retrouver à la tête d'une armée composée de vampires et de modificateurs pour aller sauver le monde.

- Je le ferai, soupira Caïus.

Ciaran lui sourit avant de prendre congé.

Une fois seul, le Volturi s'installa à sa table et continua ses croquis jusqu'à ce que l'heure de l'entrainement arrive.

Il se rendit ensuite rapidement à l'arène, comme à son habitude. Son unité était déjà là. Les vampires et modificateurs le saluèrent avec cérémonie comme il leur avait demandé de le faire.

Il expliqua rapidement les règles de l'entraînement du jour, et les soldats se mirent en groupe de quatre pour travailler comme il le leurs avait demandés. Le Volturi criait régulièrement des conseils à l'un ou à l'autre mais les résultats étaient mitigés. Il se résolut donc à leur faire une démonstration.

Il demanda à un vampire de se placer devant lui et de l'attaquer. Le silence tomba sur l'arène alors que tous regardaient la scène, attentifs. L'action ne dura qu'une seconde. Le vampire se jeta sur Caïus qui, d'un mouvement complexe, l'envoya rouler au sol.

- Non ! Pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vous ai appris à attaquer, gronda le Volturi. Tu t'es jeté sur moi sans réfléchir, ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande de faire. Enfin, peu importe. Vous avez vu, profitez de l'élan de votre adversaire.

Les combats reprirent dans l'arène. Caïus sourit légèrement en voyant beaucoup de recrus grimacer en se tenant tel ou tel endroit. Les cours de défense laissaient souvent des bleus, à l'attaquant comme au défenseur.

Le cours se termina et Caïus congédia ses troupes. Il s'apprêtait à partir lui aussi, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard qu'un modificateur portait sur sa nuque.

Cherche-t-il à me provoquer ? se demanda le vampire en fronçant les sourcils. Il croisa les yeux noisettes d'un jeune homme qui se raidit instantanément, puis s'avança soudain vers lui. Caïus, méfiant, le regarda approcher d'un air revêche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Seth regardait son imprégné d'un air torturé, comme d'habitude, lorsque ce dernier avait croisé son regard. Aussitôt, toute pensée cohérente avait quitté son esprit. Il ne voulait plus que se rapprocher du blond devant lui, l'observer encore et encore avec adoration, le toucher. Ces désirs tournaient dans son esprit, chassant toutes pensées rationnelles de son cerveau. Son envie était trop forte pour qu'il la contrôle, elle faisait céder tous les barrages qu'il avait mis en place pour se protéger. Son imprégné était devant lui, et il était tout ce qui comptait au monde.

En tremblant sous la force des sentiments qui l'animaient, il se dirigea vers son vampire, cédant à ses pulsions. La toute petite part encore rationnelle de son esprit lui criait de s'éloigner en courant, mais Seth était incapable de lui obéir. Une force bien plus puissante que la gravitation elle-même l'attirait inexorablement vers le Volturi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant le vampire et leva ses yeux vers les siens. Les pupilles écarlates du vampire reflétaient son caractère bouillant mais Seth n'était pas effrayé.

- Je me suis imprégné de vous, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Caïus le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

Cette question déstabilisa Seth et suffit à lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Il cligna deux fois des yeux avant de sursauter brusquement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. La panique l'envahit un instant, mais il se contraint au calme. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Révéler la vérité au vampire était sans doute sa seule chance de voir sa situation évoluée. Ignorer son imprégnation ne lui apporterai que de la tristesse et du désespoir.

- Lorsqu'un modificateur trouve la personne qui lui est destiné, il ne voit plus que cette personne. Plus rien n'est plus important qu'elle, expliqua Seth d'une voix douce. C'est irréversible. C'est ce qu'on appelle une imprégnation.

Le Volturi sembla analyser ses paroles durant un instant, puis faire le lien avec ce que le modificateur lui avait dit précédemment. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

- Je ne fréquente pas les monstres, déclara le vampire d'une voix glaciale.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il quitta l'arène.

Seth sentit son cœur se fendre en deux et il s'effondra sur le sable. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il se sentait plus mal qu'il ne s'était jamais senti auparavant. Tout son être semblait crier de douleur face au rejet de son imprégné.

Des tremblements incontrôlables agitèrent ses muscles et il se recroquevilla sur le sol. Il était sûr quelques minutes auparavant qu'un rejet de la part du vampire valait mieux qu'une incertitude. Mais maintenant, il savait que n'importe quelle douleur était supportable à côté de celle qu'il ressentait maintenant. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, il avait du mal à respirer.

- Seth ! cria une voix.

Le jeune homme ne se demanda même pas à qui appartenait cette voix. Il n'en avait que faire. Pourquoi vivait-il déjà ?

Des bras l'enserrèrent sans qu'il ne ressente le moindre réconfort. Rien ne pourrait l'apaiser. Il se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Cette personne aurait pu l'étrangler à ce moment, il n'aurait pas bronché.

- J'ai froid, murmura Seth en claquant des dents.

Il serra ses bras contre sa poitrine. La voix parla sans qu'il la comprenne.

- Il ne veut pas de moi, chuchota-t-il en sanglotant douloureusement.

Le modificateur se laissa soulever par l'individu et emmené sans résister. Bercé par le son des pas de cette personne sur le sol, et exténué, il finit par s'endormir, ou s'évanouir peut-être.

* * *

- Un modificateur s'est imprégné de toi ?! s'exclama Aro.

Caïus le fusilla du regard. Pourquoi son frère possédait-il ce fichu don. Il lui avait suffi d'effleurer sa main pour tout savoir. Impossible d'avoir une vie privée lorsqu'on fréquentait le brun. Il se sentait bien assez humilié par la révélation du modificateur pour ne pas que son frère en rajoute.

Dès que cette guerre sera finie, je le retrouverai et je le tuerai, se promit-il.

- Je n'y peux rien, dit le vampire à haute voix.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, déclara son frère en prenant un air pensif.

- Arrêtons de parler de cela, ordonna Caïus.

Il voulait oublier ce moment honteux de sa vie le plus vite possible. Pour se rasséréner, il décida d'aller manger. Mais cette histoire le rattrapa sur le chemin de la « cantine des vampires » sous la forme d'un Edwards Cullen furieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Seth, mais tu as dépassé les bornes !

Les yeux du Volturi se voilèrent sous la colère. De quel droit cet énergumène se permettait-il de le tutoyer ? Il ne connaissait même pas ce « Seth ».

- Un protecteur nous l'a ramené tout à l'heure dans un état effrayant. Juste après l'entraînement qu'il a eu sous tes ordres, continua le brun.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Volturi. Celui qui s'était imprégné, un Cullen ? De pire en pire ! Le gosse était l'un des loups qui s'était opposé à eux il y a cinq ans.

Tant mieux s'il souffre, songea le vampire avec dédain.

Edwards serra les poings en entendant les pensées de Caïus.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le renvoyer comme ça !

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, gronda le plus vieux.

Pourquoi les Cullen venaient toujours lui pourrir la vie ? C'était vraiment énervant. Dès que possible, il se promit de les tuer un à un. Il se sentait humilié par cette imprégnation sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Une imprégnation est quelque chose d'incontrôlée, Seth n'y peut rien !

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps, gronda Caïus. Bouge de là.

- Tu as tord de ne pas essayer de parler avec lui, répondit amèrement Edwards.

Avec un sifflement, Caïus prit une position d'attaque, aussitôt imité par le Cullen en face de lui. Sachant que ce dernier pouvait lire ses pensées, le vampire blond se força à penser à autre chose qu'à l'attaque qu'il préparait. Il devait agir sans réfléchir, ou le Cullen le verrait.

Mais le brun semblait réticent à l'idée de se battre. Il fit demi tour d'un pas raide et retourna vers les tentes, suivit du regard moqueur de Caïus.

Après s'être nourri, le vampire décida de se rendre à la tente de Aro. Ce dernier était occupé à empiler des crayons les uns sur les autres. Chelsea était aussi dans la pièce, en train de converser avec lui. Caïus l'ignora superbement et s'adressa à son frère.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de me parler, dit-il.

- Non, qui ? demanda Aro d'un ton presque indifférent.

- Edward Cullen.

Le brun releva vivement les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Me faire la morale, expliqua Caïus avec un sourire ironique.

Aro gloussa légèrement.

- Même moi j'ai abandonné cette idée. Et, qu'avait-il à dire ?

- Le modificateur qui s'est imprégné de moi fait parti des loups qui étaient là, lors de notre affrontement, il y a cinq ans.

Un air calculateur apparut sur le visage du fondateur aux cheveux brun. Caïus connaissait se regard et fronça les sourcils. Son frère allait encore trouver un plan qui ne lui plairait pas. Il le sentait.

- On pourrait tirer cette imprégnation à notre avantage, déclara soudain Aro.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Caïus, méfiant.

- Et bien, on aurait peut-être une chance d'en mettre certain à notre botte. Oh, bien sur, je ne compte pas trop sur les Cullen, mais d'autres qui ne nous connaissent pas. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu te rapproches du modificateur qui s'est imprégné de toi et…

- Bon, déjà ça, c'est non, coupa Caïus d'un ton catégorique.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier pour de vrai ! Tu sais très bien jouer la comédie, sers toi en pour le faire miroiter. Une fois qu'il aura rejoint nos rang, tu le feras vanter notre clan aux autres. Il servira d'appât. Ensuite, Chelsea se chargera d'assurer leurs obéissances. Après, tu pourras te débarrasser de ce monstre comme tu veux.

- Non, refusa Caïus.

- Même si…

- Pas moyen.

- mais…

- Non ! n'insiste pas, s'énerva le blond.

Mais alors qu'il était résolu à ne pas céder, il eut soudain envi d'accepter et d'obéir à son frère. Chelsea ? se demanda-t-il un instant. Il voulut se retourner vers elle, rageur, mais il avait déjà oublié cette pensée.

- Bon, je vais le faire. Mais je te préviens. Si après la guerre, rien n'a changé, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça. Et je veux que Jane soit sous mes ordres à partir de maintenant, plus sous les tiens.

- D'accord, d'accord, céda Aro, un sourire enfantin plaqué aux lèvres. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'Athenodora n'apprenne rien, ajouta-t-il. On ferait bien d'inviter ton modificateur dans la tente des Volturi, pour l'informer que tu as changé d'avis, qu'en penses-tu ?

Caïus haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de faire une telle chose, tellement elle lui coûtait.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ;) Comme vous avez pu le voir, l'histoire entre Seth et Caïus est maintenant lancée, reste à voir ou cela les ménera ;) Je sortirais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine :)

A bientôt


End file.
